My Son's Girlfriend
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Emmett Cullen messes up and has to repeat his senior year of high school. What will happen when he starts bringing home Bella, and how will his father Edward react? Things get intense when Edward starts to think of Bella in more ways than just his son's girlfriend. AS ALWAYS WE DO NOT WRITE CHEATER FICS, HAVE FAITH THIS IS SAFE. BANNER BY CAITEEXX GRAPHICS
1. Chapter 1

**WOW, welcome to our next WIP. This will be around 25 chapters give or take a few. This is not yet completed, but we do have a few chapters as a cushion right now. We will post on Wednesdays and Saturdays for the time being.**

 ******PLEASE NOTE WE DO NOT WRITE CHEATER FICS, AND WE ASK THAT YOU KEEP THAT IN MIND WHILE READING BEFORE FREAKING OUT ABOUT ANYTHING. * *SPOILER: - WE ARE AND HAVE ALWAYS BEEN B &E HEA AND THAT IS NOT CHANGING FOR THIS FIC. DON'T ASSUME LEMONS TAKE PLACE UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY READ THEM, EVEN IF OTHERS IN THE STORY ASSUME THEM TOO.******

 **As always all things Twilight Saga related are solely owned by Stephenie Meyer, and our use of the names, characters, characteristics and locations is not done in anyway to infringe on the copyright. The story line belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT and we thank Stephenie Meyer for allowing all of us in the fan fiction fandom to use her characters to tell our stories.**

 **Special thank you goes out to the wonderful AWayWithWords, who has worked diligently on the first seven chapters of this story. We hope she feels better soon and is able to come back to full time Beta'ing for us. Thank yous also go out to the wonderful Jess2002 and LaPumuckl who as always help keep us readable. All mistakes are ours.  
**

 **Thank you for joining us on this journey, please review and tell us what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, please come in and have a seat. Your son should be joining us soon."

I give Newton a smile as I take my seat.

"It's been a long time since we've both been in this room together, huh, Ed?"

I roll my eyes hating the fact that Michael Newton got the principal job here last summer. Thank God, I only have to put up with him for a few more weeks. After all, my son's graduating next month, and I will hopefully never see this stupid fucker again.

"Yes, very long, nineteen years to be exact."

Newton just smirks at me and I return one of my own to him. I know full well, he's still the same sleazily douche bag he's always been.

The door to his office opens and Emmett shuffles in with his head down, avoiding my eyes completely.

"Emmett," I say softly, but he just keeps looking at the floor.

"Sorry, Dad," he mutters in a painful pleading voice.

"I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news," Newton says sounding almost happy about it. "But Emmett has failed all of his classes except gym, and therefore, will not be graduating with his class."

My eyes snap to Newton, who said those words as if it was bad, but yet managed to sound gleeful at the same time.

"What?" I say. Not that I don't understand what he said, I just can't comprehend it right now.

"He has failed ALL of his classes, apart from gym," Newton says slowly, like I'm stupid.

"I heard that, but what I need to know is how?" I ask through gritted teeth. As much as I want to right now, I can't hit fucking Newton.

Newton looks at me with his head tilted to the side. "He obviously didn't put in the work to pass and therefore, he has failed."

I shake my head at him. "Then why was I not notified before now? You wait until there's only two weeks left of the school year to say something, or was this something that magically happened overnight?"

"We sent Emmett home with a number of letters," Newton declares with a smile.

I look at Emmett who only mutters out "sorry" again.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask feeling even more pissed.

"There is only one thing he can do at this point. He'll have to redo his senior year," Newton says as he pours some water for himself.

I close my eyes feeling disappointed. No Cullen has ever had to repeat a year of school, until now.

"Fine … let's get it all set up now. I want to have calls and emails regularly about his work levels and grades. I would also like for Emmett's teachers to give me a list of what this year's syllabus was like, because he will be studying it over the summer."

It takes me almost an hour to go through the paperwork to get Emmett reset to repeat his senior year. As soon as we are done, I all but drag Emmett out of the school.

"Straight home; no friends, no stopping," I grit out at him as I get in my car.

Even knowing that Emmett would do what I ordered of him, I keep an eye on him through my rear view mirror.

"What the hell happened, Emmett?" I yell at him as we enter our house.

"I don't know, Dad. I tried—I swear I did, and well, football practice took up a lot of my time. Then there were the captain's duties, the parties, and well, some of the people I did projects with didn't put my name down."

"Did you help out on those projects?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, while getting things out the fridge to make sandwiches.

"Well, no, but they said they would put my name down anyway."

I shake my head at him. "So, you were going to use them? Emmett, what the hell have I been saying to you, all along? You treat others the way you want to be treated. How could you be so selfish?"

Emmett hangs his head. "But they were dorks, they like schoolwork, and never went to any parties."

I sigh. "Were they ever asked to go to those parties?"

Emmett just shrugs. "They didn't look like the kind of kids that partied. Besides, I did them a favor just by talking to them."

I know my face holds the look of horror when Emmett pales. "One of these days you'll meet someone, Emmett, someone kind and nice. How will you feel when you'll have to sit and watch them get treated like shit?"

I place the sandwich down in front of him and his face is full of remorse.

"Going forward, if I find out that you are treating anyone like they owe you, just because you talked to them, then no car, and everything in your room will go to the dump." I let out a long sigh hoping that I have reached him.

"You're grounded until further notice. For this whole week, you're under full house arrest. I will also be homeschooling you until the classes resume in the fall."

"Come on, Dad," Emmett whines at me.

"And no football," I say walking away from him.

The rest of the day passes without Emmett saying a word to me. The next morning I see him in the kitchen and he looks heartbroken. I start to feel guilty about the no football rule, but he has to learn. One thing I do know is that Emmett loves football, and wants to play in college and pros. Both of which are fine with me, I just wish he'd have a backup plan.

"This is the stuff I need you to do today," I say placing his list of work I want him to do in front of him. "I'll be home early from work," I add with a sigh.

I'm thirty-seven, soon to be thirty-eight next week and work as an accountant in a large business in the center of the city. I became a father to Emmett when my sort of high school girlfriend Angela, fell pregnant during our senior year. We had dated a few weeks and even split up, before we found out. My parents, as well as hers, were disappointed in us, but they all stood by us when we said we were going to keep the baby.

It hadn't been long after I turned nineteen when Emmett was born. The day he came into this world, he became the sole reason of my existence. Not even a month after his birth, Angela decided that she couldn't handle raising him. Angela wanted to live life to its fullest, not be saddled with a baby. She first tried to convince me to put Emmett up for adoption, but there was no way I could give up my son to anyone. I told her I would raise him and we both would be right here if she changed her mind. She left him with me to attend college.

Not a month had gone by, when her parents seemed to also back off, choosing to have nothing to do with Emmett. I was so very grateful that my own parents were still standing behind me and helping me.

My life became all about Emmett. I did my first year of college online. The second year I went to college part-time as well as worked part-time. Emmett went between daycare and my mom. The third year we had a setback to our happiness. I got served with a court order about parental custody. Even with me giving Angela space to go to college to study, and become the doctor she always wanted to be, she still signed away her rights.

The fourth, fifth and sixth years I was doing much the same—going from college to work, and caring for Emmett. All my hard work paid off when I finally got my degree.

I had only just started this job thirteen years ago, when my parents died in a freak car accident. It almost brought me to my knees, but Emmett and I muddled through it leaning on each other. I know if we could get through that, we can get through this.

"Hi, Edward," Rose says as she walks in sitting on the seat across from my desk.

I met Rose when I started working here. Over the years we've formed a strange like hate-tolerate-hate friendship.

"Just two more years ..." Rose trails off as she hums the wedding march.

"I've still got two years, Rose," I huff out not that it would matter. There's no fucking way it would happen even if I make it to forty without a significant other.

"If we're to get married, you better start talking to me nicer," she says as she starts to look through my paperwork.

Placing my hand over it as it's starting to piss me off. I hate nosy fuckers. "Rose?" I ask in a tone to say _'tell me what you want or get the fuck out.'_

"I have a date tonight."

"Good, I hope it goes well," I say and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Why the hell did I agree to marry you, if we were both still single at the age of forty?" Rose shivers when she says forty.

"Rose, I can't even remember why I suggested it."

Rose hums, and walks back out my office door to only come back a few minutes later. "Oh, Jasper called, he asked me to have you call him back, ASAP," she says with a grin.

I let out a groan before picking up my work phone and calling him.

"Sorry, Jasper, the witch just told me to call," I huff out. When I said witch – I really meant another word, it rhymes with and begins with B.

"Be nice, she's the future Mrs. Edward Cullen," Jasper sniggers.

Jasper and I have been friends since high school. We lost touch for a few years as he went off to college, where we had planned to attend together.

"Why is everyone reminding me of this?" I whine.

It's not gonna happen because I'd rather stay single than marry that stuck up harpy.

"Well, Edward, it's your thirty-eighth birthday on Saturday, so it's getting closer."

I roll my eyes.

"Since we're talking about it, where is it that we're going for the night?" he asks.

"I can't go anywhere ... I have Emmett."

"You do know your son is eighteen coming up on nineteen?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of his age, but he's grounded."

"What did he do this time?" Jasper all but laughs down the phone at me. He's fully aware of Emmett and his many pranks and silly shit he does that has gotten him grounded.

"Well, this one is big; this time he managed to flunk out, he's not graduating," I say still hearing the disappointment in my own voice.

"Shit, Edward, I'm sorry but we'll get him there," Jasper declares.

"I know we will," I say with a smile knowing that my friends will be there to back me up.

* * *

 **A/N: So we get to know a bit about Edward and his son Emmett. What do you think of how he handled Emmett's failing his senior year? How would you have handled it? I (Kasi) will have a senior this coming school year (class of 2016) and if she fails out I will probably come unglued, just saying. Nikky and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this story, so please share your thoughts with us.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**We do know that in today computer age, failing school without being notified somehow would be almost impossible, but this is fiction and there will be later explanations coming. It fits in our story how Emmett managed to fail, yet still was able to play football and Edward was not notified in a way that would assure he got the messages.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Come on, Dad, I've been busting my ass all summer. I didn't even ask for a party for my nineteenth birthday. Please ... let me join the football team again? I promise I'll keep up the grades and do my work," Emmett pleads as we run side by side.

He's right, he has stuck to it this summer, but he goes back to school tomorrow. He'll have a full course load, plus he has to take one extra class on the computer to earn enough credits to graduate. At the same time, I don't want to take something he loves to do away from him.

"I'll tell you what, Emmett, you beat me in this workout and I'll think about it," I say running faster than him. It only takes a few seconds for him to catch up to me.

"You're an old man," Emmett says sounding cocky.

We walk down to the basement after our five-mile run, to where the home gym is. We move to the pull-up bars standing a foot above my head, meaning, it's just over half a foot, above my jolly giant of a son's head.

We both jump and clasp the bar and then look at each other. "Last to let go?" Emmett asks and I nod.

"Count of three," I say before counting us off.

We set off and Emmett matches the pace I've set.

I get to fifty before I can really start to feel it in my arms. "Seventy-five," I grunt out knowing that I'm too fucking old to carry on.

"Seventy-six," I say with a moan.

"Seventy-seven," I just get out. "That's me," I say letting go and dropping to the ground. I lay there as Emmett carries on right up to an even one hundred.

"So, can I join the football team?" He asks as he jumps down next to me.

"Yes, but your grades for all other classes must stay at or above C's or you're pulled out, am I clear?"

"Yes, Dad, and I swear I'll do well," he says cheerful.

"And, you do your side of the work on every project you're given."

Emmett just grins at me. "I'll make you proud of me," he says jumping out of the room.

I groan as I turn slowly getting up.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," I moan out loud as I move to the shower room.

The next morning both Emmett and I are up early and ready to go start our day.

"Good luck," I say as he walks out the door. He waves me off grinning largely like he doesn't have a care in the world. A part of me is worrying he has no idea what he's walking in to.

At eleven I head into the school for my scheduled appointment with Newton.

"Mr. Cullen," he says grinning at me.

I so wish I could smack the snarky grin off his face.

"So how can I help you?" he asks as he sits back in his desk chair.

"I want to be informed if Emmett's grades—in any class—if it drops below a B minus," I tell him feeling annoyed. He should know why I'm here; we discussed this at the end of last school year.

"I have close to eight hundred students in this school; do you really believe I have the time to focus on just one of them?"

"Yes, each of them should be your focus and this is part of your job, so do it, or I will report you to the Board of Education."

Newton glares at me.

"That's all I wanted; have a nice day," I say standing up and walking out of his office.

I walk around the school, seeing that Emmett seems to be sitting with a group of kids I don't recognize. I sit back watching and let out a small breath when it's clear he's fine and getting on well with them.

I knew this was going to be hard. Most everyone he was friends with left for college, last month. It's one of the biggest reasons he and I celebrated his birthday just the two of us. I know he had a good time, but I couldn't stop the feeling inside me that he was missing out.

I drive off to get the shopping done and pay some bills.

"Hi, Dad," Emmett says as he walks into the kitchen. He goes straight to the refrigerator and takes out the gallon of milk and gulps it down from the jug.

"Glass," I yell.

"Dad, it's just me and you," Emmett says as he takes a breath.

"Still, glass," I say pointing at them.

Emmett moves and puts the milk in one of the large glasses, and then starts to pull food out.

"Did you make any new friends today?"

"Yeah, some, I think. Most of them are trying out for the football team, which is on Friday."

"Good luck, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I know I will be; the only thing I'm really good at is football."

Emmett's first week of school flies by. He, of course, did make the football team, and to my surprise passed up being the team captain.

"Dad, I've officially met the woman of my dreams," Emmett says with a goofy smile as I walk in the house the following Friday.

"Hmm," I say as I loosen my tie to sit down on my chair.

"She's fucking hot, and a cheerleader."

Now, there is a surprise. My son developed a standard at a very young age for liking a certain type of women. When he was eight-years-old, he had his first and second crushes, and since then all the females he shows interest in are the same. All of Emmett's women are tall, around five-ten or better, blonde hair, blue eyes, slender, and of course, they've all been cheerleaders.

"Dad, I think she may be the one."

"Was she someone you talked to before?"

Emmett shrugs a little. "Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Just don't rush into anything; sometimes the best girlfriends are the ones that you're friends with first."

Emmett smiles at me. "When are you gonna get a girlfriend, Dad?"

I roll my eyes at him, standing up. "Call and order some pizza for dinner. I'll check your homework, after I shower and change."

I shower and get comfortable. Pizza arrives and we eat. Going through Emmett's work, noting down the stuff he has to redo.

"You have some mistakes that you need to look over," I say as I place his homework down.

"I'm trying, Dad, but I'm no good at English."

I hold out my hand for him to stop.

"You're doing fine, besides your English and Biology are both excellent, really good work on both of those." Emmett frowns looking at his pile.

"Really?"

I nod at him

I head to the school to watch Emmett's first game. School has only been back about six weeks, but over the last two weeks especially, Emmett's work has improved a great deal.

I jump up cheering as my son plays a great defensive move, allowing his team to score a touchdown.

At half time, my eyes fall on the cheerleaders as I try to work out which one my son has been spending most of his spare time with.

Sadly, there are at least four to choose from. Not trying to sound like a dick, but I don't like the looks of any of them. They all seem to be much like Emmett's last girlfriend Lauren, who spread her legs for any guy on the team. There was even a rumor that she slept with Newton to get a 3.0 GPA.

My eyes seem to jump back to the team when I hear some commotion. I jump up when I see Emmett arguing with three of the other players, one being the team captain. I go to move toward the field when the coach splits them up.

I let out a breath when Emmett and the other players seem to get their act together, and play the game as a team.

"Shut the fuck up, or I will deck you," I hear Emmett yell in his booming voice.

I move quickly to the gym doors to see Emmett and the other boys fighting again.

"It never bothered you before."

"It bothers me now," Emmett says storming his way to me.

"Emmett, what the hell's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing," he huffs out.

"They're not bullying you are they?"

"What – me? No," Emmett says looking hurt.

"Was it over a girl?"

"You could say that," Emmett admits and I sigh. Of course it's about a girl. It seems like most fights among guys are.

"Dad, can I get my credit card?" Emmett asks as he stands shuffling his feet outside my door.

"Why?" I reply putting down my work and waving him in my home office.

"Just … I want to go to the city this weekend," he says but something sounds a little off.

"What for?"

"Just someone needs to get out of town for a bit."

I hum, looking at him for any hint that he's up to something. He has acted like he's been feeling a little down this past week, and I'm sure it's got something to do with the boys he was fighting with after last week's game.

"Come on, Dad, it's been months since I've been anywhere, and I have improved greatly at school."

"Yes, but you're still only getting a B- average." Emmett's head drops as he looks at me disappointed but I do carry on talking.

"But since there's been an improvement in your homework, I will allow this. As a reward," I say taking the card out of the drawer I keep it in. "Do you want to ride with me?" I ask as he takes the card.

"No thanks," Emmett says quickly walking back out the room.

"Emmett," I yell after him and he looks back in my office.

"You're doing well, and I am proud of you. Keep up the good work," I say with a wink.

"Okay, I'm going to call my girl and tell her you said _yes_."

"Emmett," I yell again making him come back in for a third time.

"What now?" he huffs out and I point to the seat across from my desk.

"Your girl?" I ask as he sits.

"Oh, yeah, I've got a girlfriend, Bella. She's a doll, super pretty, you'll love her."

"Emmett, girls can be a distraction," I say gently. "And with her being a cheerleader, I'm sure she's very pretty."

Emmett sniggers and I raise my eyebrow at him. "You'll understand once you've met her, which will be Monday after school, if that's all right? Normally, we study and do homework at her house, but she wants a change of scenery."

I let out a sigh. "I hope all you've been doing is homework. The last thing I need is another father wanting to shoot you, remember the last one was a cop."

Emmett outright laughs. "Jessica's dad was a hoot," he says as he gets up walking back out of my office. This time I let him go.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is chapter two and we know we will get to meet Bella in chapter three. What do you think of Newton, he's quite the piece of work, isn't he? We can't wait to hear your thoughts, so tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you all on Wednesday with chapter three.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little bit bigger of a chapter, but this will be the standard size of chapters going forward - around 2.5-3.5K word count.**

* * *

 ******EDITED TO MEET TOS CONTENT, UNEDITED VERSIONS ARE POSTED AT TWCS AND FICPAD******

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I put down the snacks and chips as Jasper brings in the beer. Rose and Alice are chatting away as they walk in behind him. We normally get together once a month and take turns at hosting at our homes.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asks as she kisses my cheek.

"He's spent the day with his girlfriend in the city, and said she's making him dinner tonight," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Let me guess, another blonde bimbo?"

My eyes move to Rose and I chuckle.

"Not that I've seen her yet, but I'm sure she'll be a carbon copy of you."

"Hmm, well if she looks like me then he has great taste, much better than you. I mean, who likes the plain-Jane variety of girls."

I flip her off, before getting out the trivia games we play when we are here.

"Girls against the guys?" Rose says and I nod.

"You two are going to be married soon; don't you think you should team up?" Alice says, as she smiles at us.

"I'd rather marry Donald Duck," Rose snarks out.

Alice chuckles. "Come on, you two would make a hot couple," Alice chips in as she eyes Rose and I.

"No, we wouldn't – I would kill her before the Reverend said you may now kiss the bride." I declare making Jasper laugh, and Rose smack the back of my head.

"Hmm, you two have too much passion between you not to be fucking." Alice screws her eyes together as she speaks, almost as if she's trying to read Rose's and my minds.

"What?" Rose says giving her the 'are you fucking nuts' look.

"Alice seems to think you two are a couple, and this whole fighting thing between you is foreplay," Jasper clarifies for us.

"What the hell have you been drinking girl? Whatever it is, I'm staying away from it, because it's making you talk stupid," Rose snaps.

"Mark my words; one day you'll be a Cullen. If you don't come to me and tell me first, I'll be mad at you," Alice huffs as she sits down next to Rose.

"Not happening; I'll be a monk before Rose and I do the horizontal mambo."

"I have told her that you wouldn't touch Rose, but she's got it in her head that you two are made for each other. She even thinks it's the reason neither of you have ever found your _one_ ," Jasper says quietly as I sit down.

I roll my eyes. "I haven't found my 'one,' because I've been busy raising my son," I tell Jasper. The words I just said are true to a certain degree. I have put off finding myself a woman, because I didn't want Emmett exposed to that kind of a life, where women would come and go. There's also the small fact that I thought and still do, that no woman would stay with me long. It's just within the last two or so years I've been feeling lonely. I was about going to join a dating site when Emmett left for college, but that plan flipped upside down, when Emmett failed.

"Do you want me to set you up on a date?" Jasper asks.

My eyes go to the girls who are talking away. "Maybe, but just no one like Rose, please."

Jasper grins as he laughs gently.

"What?" I ask.

"Just for a father and son, one would think you and Emmett would have the same taste in women, but you are polar opposites."

"Are we starting this game, or what?" Rose asks, and I nod picking up the first card.

We each take a turn reading out the questions, and putting down one joint team answer. We're about halfway through the game when Emmett texts to say he's staying at his girlfriend Bella's house. I can't help feel this is more serious than I first thought. Thinking about it makes me plan to have a long talk with Emmett, about safe sex. As much as I love him, I don't want him to have to travel the same road I went down at his age.

"Emmett, come with me to my office," I say as I walk in the living room. I don't stop walking until I'm in my home office.

I keep my back to him as I take a deep breath. Letting out the breath, I get my game face on as I sit down. Opening the drawer, I pull out the brown paper bag and place it down in front of my seated son. Pulling out an information sheet, I hand him a copy and glance down at the information sheet.

"What's this about, Dad?" Emmett asks.

"I know things between you and your girlfriend—"

Emmett raises his eyebrows cutting me off. "Bella," he says.

"You and Bella are heating up, that's why I got this," I say pushing the bag closer to him.

He looks inside and begins to laugh.

"Just the one box, Dad, that's not gonna last too long?"

I sigh, most kids would be embarrassed about their parents giving them the safe sex talk and prophylactics, but no, not my son.

"Emmett, this is a serious talk about safe sex," I reprimand him.

"Don't worry, Dad, I make my partner come before I get to the good stuff."

I rub my face.

"Oh and she does come during, too—"

"Emmett," I say sharply interrupting his non-filtered spew. "You need to be safe; there are a lot of STIs and STDs that you can get if you don't wrap it up."

"Don't worry, Dad, we do, but we get the fun ones. Just so you know – times have moved on from these old plain ones."

"Emmett, sometimes things fail—"

"God no, I've never had a failed sexual experience. That must just be something that happens to you oldies," he states, having cut me off yet again.

I groan and start to shake my head, but his mouth keeps running.

"You're in luck, Dad; I've heard there are these pills you can take. I even have some sexy photos of some cheerleaders I can share with you—"

I hold my hand up cutting him off. "Just take the condoms and please get out."

Emmett jumps up grinning. "Nice talking with you, Dad; see you later."

"I'm sure he does that just to piss me off," I say out loud to myself.

 **~*MSG*~**

I groan looking at the time I was meant to be home an hour ago to meet Bella. Due to a last minute meeting, I was held up at work. I messaged Emmett earlier to let him know about the last minute delay. He texted back and was upset asking if I just didn't want to meet her. I replied back to say that I wanted to meet her, and I'd hurry. It wasn't a complete lie; I mean, I'm not overly keen to meet her, but knowing she's important to Emmett I will make the effort. I stop off to get pizza and also pick up some flowers for Bella, to apologize for being late.

I walk in heading straight for the kitchen but stop as soon as I enter. There's a girl kneeling on my counter looking in one of the cabinets. As she has her back to me, my eyes drop to her feet seeing the she has blue sneakers on. Her pale legs are bare and seem to last for ages. As my eyes travel up her legs, they meet the blue skirt she has on. The skirt is short and I can actually see the bottom curve of her ass cheeks. Then I meet with some more skin showing her curvy figure. The dimples showing above the top of her skirt make my dick twitch. The flesh of her back is covered in places by the long, dark hair hanging down her back. The small top she's wearing is blue as well and where it covers her, it's tight and you can see her curves. The outfit covers more than the cheerleading outfits do, but it surely isn't by much.

"You must be Bella," I say making my presence known as I place the flowers and pizza down.

The girl jumps and promptly falls off the counter landing on her ass on the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I say moving to her as she tries to pull herself up.

I watch flabbergasted as the drawer she's using to pull herself up, opens and she bashes her head against it. She falls back to the floor this time holding her head.

Kneeling and holding back my chuckle as I place my hand over hers. As soon as we have skin-to-skin or hair contact, my hand gets a shock. She looks up at me, and my whole world turns on its axis. I can't help but stare into the brown eyes of what must be the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm so fucked.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly as my other hand moves up to wipe the small amount of tears that have escaped her eyes.

"Yes," she replies as her eyes stay locked with mine.

Suddenly, she shakes her head dropping her eyes from mine.

"You must be Emmett's Dad?" She asks as she makes a move to get up.

"Yep, that's me," I say with a grin.

She looks at me with a smile; one that I know right away is fake.

Fuck, please don't let her be yet another fake bimbo. The last thing I need to do is fall for fake ass bimbos. Wait, damn it, she's Emmett's girlfriend, and is here for him, not me.

"It's nice to meet you, Ed." The sweetness in her voice does make hearing that name better, but it shouldn't, because I hate being called Ed.

Before I can reprimand her for calling me Ed, Emmett walks in.

"Hi, Dad, I see you've already met Bella," he says cheerfully hugging her to his side.

"We were just getting acquainted," I tell him as he frowns.

"Babe, what did you do to your head, you're bleeding."

Bella blushes and she lets out a breathless chuckle. "Same old stuff, you know me." Bella's eyes go from Emmett to mine.

"What am I going to do with you?" Emmett pulls Bella closer to him, and my body fills with rage as she giggles against his chest and her eyes go back to mine.

"I got pizza," I say closing my eyes knowing it came out a little snappy.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Emmett asks sounding worried.

"Yeah, I just had a bad day at work," I lie smoothly as I open the pizza box.

"These are for you, Bella," I say handing her the flowers.

"You got me flowers?" Bella asks in shock.

"Yes, just to say sorry for my tardiness."

I watch in surprise as her face becomes flushed.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Bella says as Emmett rolls his eyes.

"They're just flowers, Bella, just like the ones in your garden."

"I know, but no one has ever bought me flowers before."

"Come on, both of you sit down and eat," I command.

I watch as Bella pulls at the bottom of her skirt a little. Emmett clasps her hand as they sit and he lays their joined hands on the top of Bella's leg.

"Oh, you got meat feast, my favorite," Emmett says taking the first slice out of the box.

I move to the counter getting napkins and drinks for everyone.

"Can I have a napkin please, Ed?" Bella asks softly.

"Sure, and it's Edward or Mr. Cullen, Bella," I tell her as I place the drinks down.

"Oh I ... I'm so ... sor ... sorry."

I look to Bella as she stutters. I frown when Emmett sniggers grinning at me.

"I ... I'll be ... ba ... back ..."

Before I can ask what's wrong, Bella jumps up, stumbles over the chair and then again on the step at the kitchen door.

"Bell's! Shit, I'm sorry," Emmett yells after her, getting up to follow her.

"Emmett?" I say before he can leave.

"It was meant to be a joke on you, not her," he tells me sounding like he's in pain.

"What was?" I ask starting to realize what my bone-headed, dumbass son has done.

"I told Bella that you would like her, and did not like your full name. I told her everyone calls you Ed."

I sigh and rub my face but my son carries on talking

"She said she would call you Mr. Cullen, since that would be the polite thing to do, and I told her you would hate that because it would make you feel old. All weekend I've been at her to call you Ed," he sighs looking down at the floor. "I just wanted to see that cringe on your face, which never happened by the way," Emmett says slowly like it was an afterthought.

I let out a breath. "Go and check on her," I tell him making him do the right thing. I sit at the kitchen table alone for another ten minutes before Emmett walks back in with Bella.

I tilt my head holding back my laugh seeing how my son towers over this tiny girl. Emmett towers over people a lot, after all, he hits six-foot seven, but Bella must be five foot, or just over, because she's not even at his chest level.

"Sorry," she says quickly sitting down.

"No problem, Bella, and Emmett told me what he told you. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, I just hate all abbreviations of my name."

"Un ..." she stops talking and takes a deep breath, "understood."

"Dad, I was hoping to have a Halloween party here, if that's okay. Bella said she'd help set up, do the food, and you can even come, too," Emmett says as he eats and I hum at him.

"Will there be alcohol here?"

"Just a little, Dad."

"I want names, and house numbers, Emmett, that includes yours, Bella."

Bella just looks at me and nods, before going back to the slice of pizza she's been nibbling on.

"If the parents say _no_ , to alcohol, then they cannot come, Emmett, you know the rules."

He lets out a sigh but nods at me.

Years ago, it was agreed at a town meeting that teens were going to party, and they were going to drink. As adults, we had a responsibility to safeguard them. So instead of having them do this in unsafe places or when parents were out of town we agreed that we would allow it, but with stipulations. Kids could only do it in their senior year, and not more than two parties a year. Parents of the person throwing the party had to contact the parents of the kids attending. The host of the party had to have someone over the age of twenty-one there, and alcohol amounts were limited. No one is allowed to leave after they drink, unless accompanied by a sober adult driver. I know there are many that disagree on what we do, but this way we have it more under our control so to speak.

Emmett and I carry on talking. After a while we move to the living room as we're talking about the upcoming game we are going to next weekend. It's not until Bella clears her throat that I remember she's here. I don't think she uttered one word since saying she understood about my name.

"I should go home," she says softly.

"Oh," Emmett says looking at the time. I follow seeing that it just after midnight.

"Give me a second and I'll grab my jacket," Emmett says and I grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm giving her a ride, Dad," he says in a duh tone.

"I'll take her home, you get to bed. It's late. Come on, Bella."

Bella walks slowly behind me. I open my car door taking the flowers I got her from her hand letting her get in and belt up before handing them back to her.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

She rattles off her address, which is on the other side of town. The full twenty minute ride is quiet. When we pull up outside her home, the house is in complete darkness.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Bella says getting out.

I shake my head.

"Call me Edward," I say as she closes the door.

I jump out moving quickly to her side seeing that I too tower over her. As I place my hand softly on her back she jumps looking at me.

"I was just going to make sure you get in okay, and tell your parents who are more than likely freaking out, that it's my fault you're home at such a ghastly hour on a school night."

Bella looks at me and then to the house frowning. "They're not home," she says quietly. "They're at work," she carries on and I look at my watch seeing that it's almost one in the morning now.

"At this time?"

"Yes," she carries on walking and I look at the house, which looks too dark to me.

"Then let me check your home over then," I tell her as she opens the door.

I move in front of her walking in. I switch on the light seeing the living room looks like it's in order, as does the bottom half of the house.

"I'll just look upstairs then be on my way," I say heading up the stairs.

The first room is clearly her parent's bedroom, the next is Bella's room, but it's not as teengirl looking as what I was thinking it would be. She has school papers and books laying around, but nothing else not even a computer or laptop.

I walk down the stairs finding Bella where I left her.

"Everything looks good," I say.

"Thank you," she says giving me a weak smile. This smile at least looks more real than the other she gave me earlier.

My heart starts to beat as I stare in her eyes. It's not until I feel my hormones raging and I've moved closer to her. Fuck, she's my son's girlfriend and a teenager.

"Will your parents be home soon?" I ask, not liking the fact I'll be leaving her here alone.

Bella just nods as she swallows still looking at me with eyes that seem to be begging me to kiss her.

I nod at her and leave. I drive home at twice the speed I drove there in. As soon as I'm home I go to my shower to get rid of my hormonal issue.

I muster up every image I can, but nothing seems to work until Bella appears in my mind on her hands and knees.

I bite my lip to hold in my groan, regaining my senses I taste the blood on my lips. I step fully under the water having no idea what just came over me.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is another chapter, we sure hope you liked his reaction to Bella. Let us know what you are thinking, because poor Edward doesn't seem to know what he is currently thinking.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the update for Saturday. Please keep in mind we do not write cheater fics. We are totally HEA h00rz and E &B all the way.**

* * *

 **Once again SPOILER ALERT - unless you actually read the lemon do not assume it, even when other characters may assume it themselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning I wake up still feeling ashamed of what I did last night. Heading in the shower and trying to wash the dirty feeling away. After cleaning up and getting dressed, I join Emmet in the kitchen.

Neither of us speaks as I get my breakfast out and sit at the table with Emmett. The entire time I'm eating I can feel his eyes on me though.

"What?" I finally ask feeling as if he can see what I did last night like it's written on my face.

"Your lip looks busted," he comments.

I automatically raise my hand to my lip and it stings from the touch.

"I must have bitten it while I was sleeping," I lie feeling guilty about it right away.

Emmett hums and looks down at his breakfast. "So, Dad, what are your thoughts on Bella?" Emmett asks, slyly looking my way.

"She seems nice, but she should be dressing better now the cold weather's coming in."

"She looks hot," Emmett says cheerfully.

"There is more to life for a girl than being hot."

Emmett just gives me one of his looks. "Yeah, like being great in bed?"

I roll my eyes at him. "No, son, like being nice, kind, wanting to go places, having ethics."

Emmett smirks but nods at me. "Bella is all of that and more."

I just hum to him in reply. "Okay, I need to go to work, but I should be home at five."

"I have football practice tonight, so I should be home by then, too. If Bella's here and I'm not, will you let her in, please?"

I sigh but nod at him. "Of course. Have a good day at school," I say handing him a ten for lunch.

 **~*MSG*~**

I'm working away when Rose walks in sitting on the other side of my desk chomping away as she eats a bag of chips.

I glare her making her chew louder.

"Can you close your mouth when you eat, Rose?"

"My mouth is closed," she says while crushing the chips with her teeth.

I stop what I'm doing and look at her.

"The guy I was dating was a no-go, so we're back on for our wedding. I'm thinking an August wedding, so we hopefully will have some sunshine."

I close my eyes and place a fake smile on my face.

"Rose, you can't go three months without seeing a guy. I'm sure the next one will be the one, if not the one after that. Lastly, even if they're not, I could meet someone."

Rose laughs out sarcastically, only stopping when she chokes a little on the mouth full of chips she was chewing.

"You on a date," she cackles. "Do you even remember how; it's been what … ten years?"

"Three; even if I don't find a girl, we're still not getting married."

Rose shakes her head at me. "You asked, I accepted; it's a signed and sealed contract. The only way out of it is if either of us are in a relationship. You could take me to court if you like, but I'm sure the judge would side with me."

I pinch my nose and look at her. "Go to lunch, Rose," I demand wanting her out of my office now.

"I'm just seeing if you feel like taking me to SI; I've heard some great reports on it."

"No, I want to go home early tonight," I mutter looking back down at my paperwork.

"What's she like – Bella?"

I look back up at Rose and sigh a little. "Not sure, but she seemed to be fake last night."

"Maybe she just wanted you to like her?"

I shake my head. "I think it's more than that, but since she's coming over again today, I'm sure I'll see the true her soon enough."

Rose nods. "You could always bring her to our next game night, and let Alice and me figure her out. After all, we were right about Bree."

I nod at her as she walks out the office door.

I'm glad when I am done with my workload and I'm able to leave just after four. I pull up to the house seeing a large, dusty, red truck parked in the driveway. I look at my watch seeing it's only half past four.

I get out of my car walking to the truck slowly. I peek in the window and see Bella lying down on the seat. She's covered with a blanket and is reading a book. I knock on the window and she leaps up smacking her head against the steering wheel. I quickly open the door to help her.

"Jesus, girl, what's with you about getting hurt around me?" I ask as I slide in taking a hold of her hand and removing it from her head.

"I could ask you what you've got about creeping up on me, and scaring the heebeegeebees out of me."

I chuckle as I rub the redness that's already turning into a lump.

Bella sighs. "I'm accident prone; like I should be wrapped in bubble wrap all the time. I'm surprised Emmett hasn't told you all about my many accidents at school."

I shake my head at her. "Come on, we need to get an ice pack on your head." I move out of the truck and Bella follows me, only to stumble a little.

"Is there a medical problem that causes your clumsiness?" I ask without thinking.

"No, and it's not usually this bad, just ..." Bella trails off.

I wait for a few seconds but she doesn't say anything else. Inside the house, I direct her to the living room, while I get the ice pack. Walking into the living room with the ice pack and a hand towel, I smile at her. After wrapping the towel over the pack, I place it gently on her head.

"I must tell you, I find the fact of you being a cheerleader hard to believe. You just don't seem to be of the same standards as most cheerleaders, I've met." I tell her surely someone this clumsily would be getting hurt all the time.

Bella's eyes flash with hurt and she dips her head. "Gym is a nightmare. Mrs. Harvey said that for my own safety I didn't need to take it now since I was a senior, but principal Newton said I did—gym or cheerleading. I think he knew something like me being a cheerleader was impossible," Bella stops closing her eyes. "Emmett was all for me trying out, said he was behind me, and he would help me train. I think he was just worried about how upset I was over what Newton said. But like you said, I'm not cheerleading material. So, I had to start going back to gym, but at least Emmett's there with me now. He makes it a little easier and he's better at stopping my accidents before they happen."

There's a large part of me that's pissed to hear Newton is forcing her to take gym, but my mind seems to stay focused on the fact she's not a cheerleader.

"You're not a cheerleader?" I blurt out my inner thoughts.

"God, no," Bella says wiggling a little in her seat. "I do not think it would be fair to them to be straddled with someone like me."

I push the hair that fell in her face out of her eyes frowning at her words.

"What about the rest of your classes, are you doing okay?" I ask softly not liking the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm keeping my grades up. I have always gotten great grades."

I smile, liking that she seems smart. "What about college; have you started to think about which one you'd like to attend?"

"Yes and no; I mean, I'm not sure if I will be going."

I look at her, but before I can ask anything else, Emmett walks in.

"Dad, Bel ..." he says trailing off making me realize just how close I'm sitting next to Bella.

I slide back a little as he starts to talk again. "What happened this time?" he says softly kneeling in front of her running his hand over her face.

I feel my heart drop as Emmett looks at Bella with more love than I've ever seen him look at any girl with.

"I'm okay," Bella says to him giving me a forced smile. "How was practice?"

"It was good, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, your dad looked after me."

Emmett smiles, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on then," he says pulling her up.

"Call us when dinner's ready," Emmett says as he picks a giggling Bella up, carrying her out the room.

I move to the kitchen to make dinner, but my mind keeps wandering, and right now it seems to be more focused on what my son is up to with Bella.

When dinner is in the oven, I head upstairs to get changed.

"Fuck ... it's so fucking hard. It's never been like this before," Emmett mutters.

"Harder, Emmett," Bella squeaks out, her voice straining.

I close my eyes as my hands roll into fists.

"I can't last much longer," Emmett says panting.

"Yes you will, come on, almost there," Bella strains again.

I feel my heart crashing as I'm hit with pain. I want to move away, and not hear any more, but my legs will not move.

"Oh God, I knew you could do it!" Bella yells

"That was amazing, the fucking best," Emmett pants out.

' _She's not yours, she's your son's girlfriend'_ I repeat to myself as I walk quickly to my room.

I get changed and mope back down the stairs. I'm a little stunned when I see Bella's wiggling ass at the oven.

I feel the heat rise in me as my cock comes alive. He was asleep when she was getting fucked by my son, but now he's lively.

I clear my throat and she jumps, but thankfully doesn't get hurt.

"Hi, I was just checking on dinner, it smells great," she says sweetly, but all I can focus on is the red flush on her face. Suddenly the rage is back in me, and I'm not sure why.

"What do your parents think about you spending so much time here with Emmett?"

Bella shrugs. "They didn't say one way or another, but I'm sure they don't mind."

I hum, I may not know this girl well, but I know she's lying.

I walk to her and start on the salad. "Was Emmett on his best behavior when he met your parents?" I ask passing Bella the onion to cut up.

"They haven't met him yet," Bella's voice drops and I turn looking at her as she cuts up the onion.

"Why not?" I ask, knowing my voice is a lot harsher than need be.

"They work ... out of town. My dad's a truck driver; he's only home one week every three months. My mom works two jobs in the city; she's home mainly on her weekends off."

I close my eyes feeling like an asshole.

"As soon as my dad's home, he'll meet Emmett, and Emmett's behavior is always fine around me. I'm sure my dad will love him."

I look to Bella knowing I need to apologize. Before I can, she yells out in pain. My eyes flash to her hand as she holds it.

"Fuck," I say pulling her to my chest and over to the sink. "Sweetheart, let go," I say softly looking in her eyes.

She sobs gently as I look at the cut. I wince as I see it, knowing she'll need stitches.

"This needs to be dealt with at the ER," I tell her.

"I know – can you bandage it so I can drive there?"

I pull back from her; I know I've been behaving like a dickhead, but I wouldn't let her drive herself.

"It's okay, Bella, I can take you."

Bella turns her head looking at me.

"I could be there for a while, stay here have dinner with Emmett."

I shake my head at her. "I'm taking you – end of story. If you give me your parents' cell numbers, I'll call them."

"No," Bella stops talking and bites her lip, "I'll call them. Can you get Emmett to stay here? We have a test tomorrow he's worried about it. I'm sure he'll do fine, but he should study."

I nod at her.

"Get your things, and I'll tell him what's going on."

I switch off the oven and run up the stairs. I knock and enter Emmett's room to find him on his bed in only his shorts.

"Bella cut her hand; I'm taking her to the ER. Dinner's in the oven and it's ready. I'll let you know how she is when I get back."

Emmett just looks at me. "Shouldn't I come with?" he asks clearly confused over what to do, but I have this desire inside of me to be the one to look after Bella.

"No, I'll stay with her, don't worry. You have a test tomorrow so eat, study and relax," I say walking out of his room.

I feel guilty knowing I was more pushing Emmett to stay, because I felt the overwhelming need to look after Bella myself, and didn't want to fight him over it.

I get back down stairs to see Bella looking panicky.

"Did you call them?" I ask and she bobs her head, and again I get the feeling she's lying to me.

Before I can question her more she sways and I move her into my arms.

"I don't feel so good," she mutters out and then groans.

"Okay, sweetheart, I've got you." I guide her to my car, strapping her in before running around to my own door.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope if you're freaking out, you have read the authors note and spoiler note above and in the first chapter. We are very excited to hear your thoughts on things. We're not surprised that one or two of you have figured out where we're taking this already. How do you think things will go at the ER? What are your theories on Bella not wanting to bother her parents? Edward is rather perplexed about her not being a cheerleader after all ... what do you think is going on?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Driving to the hospital as fast, yet safely as I can, while keeping a hold of her at the same time is not easy, but I manage to pull it off. After checking in we sit and wait for her name to be called out, when it is, I stand with her.

"Are you her father?" the nurse asks, and I know she's about to deny me the ability to go with her.

"No, he's not my father, but he's my fiancé," Bella says and the nurse just looks between us.

"What?" she asks after looking between us for a few seconds like she disapproves.

"What's your deal, I'm eighteen," Bella says with a strength I've not heard before in her voice. "Look, as much as I'd love to stand here all day tell you how in love we are, and how we're meant to be, I have a large cut on my hand, so how about we deal with that first?"

The outburst from Bella seems to remind the nurse her place and she shows us to a room.

"Sorry," Bella mutters when the nurse leaves us alone. "I just didn't want to be left in here by myself. I was unsure if I said my friend's father, they would allow you in."

Smiling at her, I push her hair back out her face.

"It's fine," I tell her having enjoyed her laying claim on me.

"You and Emmett have the same soft touch," Bella carries on, making me feel like a bucket of ice water was thrown on me.

"But, you seem to leave me with a tingling feeling that I don't understand. I feel this buzz inside me even now. I still feel it, even though you are no longer touching me," Bella pouts a little closing her eyes. "I know I don't make much sense, do I?"

I shake my head knowing she can't see, but I do know what she means, because her touch leaves me with the same feeling.

"Hi, Miss Swan, I'm here to have a look at your hand and stitch it up."

I move to Bella's other side so the doctor can get in.

"Will you hold my hand?" Bella asks me with pleading eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart," I say kissing her forehead.

Letting my lips linger there, I feel myself getting even more emotionally tied to her.

As the doctor stitches her hand, I talk to her about my work, even getting her to laugh a few times.

"Why are you still single?" Bella asks when the doctor leaves the room. "I mean, you're smart, sweet, handsome and funny. Emmett says he gets his charm from you, and honestly, if you've taught him everything he knows, you give prince charming a run for his money. You're a great dad, kind and caring. To top it all off you seem to be as good looking on the inside as you are on the outside. I just find it extremely hard to understand how it's possible that you're still single."

I swallow a little, not really wanting to talk to her about my love life or lack thereof.

"Are you dating anyone right now? My aunt—who's a single parent—dates on the side, because she doesn't want her kids to know or meet anyone, until she's sure the relationship is worth it? Is that what you do, date and keep them away from home to protect Emmett?"

"Yes, I have dated without Emmett knowing, but honestly not often. I'm still single, I guess it's because I've never found the right woman."

Bella looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't give up hope. The perfect woman for you could be right under your nose," she says as her hurt hand comes up to my face. She winces as she touches me, and I gently remove her hand kissing it.

"Careful there, sweetheart," I tell her as she sits up.

My whole body seems to move closer to her on its own. Just as our lips are about to touch, the door opens and the doctor walks back in.

"Here are your antibiotics to help prevent infection. According to the chart and records, your tetanus booster is up-to-date. The only thing I need from you is a signature and for you to return in about twelve days so we can remove the stitches." He places a pill bottle down and Bella signs the form.

We leave the hospital without saying a word to each other. When we get back to her place, I feel worried about leaving her alone.

"Get a change of clothing and anything you need for the night and morning, you are coming to stay with us tonight," I say quickly.

Bella just looks at me.

"Come on, sweetheart, you're hurt. You haven't eaten anything yet and it's almost ..." I look at my watch seeing how late it is, "... almost midnight."

"But—"

"It's ten minutes before midnight, please let me take care of you?" I plead.

She nods at me and I follow her inside the house to help her. I'm grateful it only takes her a few minutes to get her bag together. As soon as she packs it, I take it from her and carry it. She locks up the house and I help her back in the car. When we arrive at my home, all is quiet and I know Emmett has gone to bed.

I guide Bella into the kitchen and heat us both up some dinner.

"Tell me what your plans are; what profession is it you want to get into?" I ask taking the first bite.

"I would love to be a teacher," Bella says as her face flushes. "But more than likely, I'll still be working as a waitress, like I do now on the weekends."

I'm surprised to learn Bella has a part-time job. The more I find out about her, the more different she seems to be from Emmett's other girlfriends.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, wondering why she doesn't think she'll be able to make her dreams come true.

"Come on, Mr. Cullen—"

"Edward," I interrupt with a sigh and Bella swallows but does give me a nod, acknowledging me.

"Edward, there are many other people who are qualified teachers who are unable to get a job. The odds are stacked against me."

"You sound almost defeated."

"My dad studied business and did well in school; he's a truck driver. My mom tried to become a nurse, but she had me making her leave college early; she's now a maid in a hotel and a part-time bookkeeper for a small business in the city. Life is hard and it doesn't always go the way you want it to go. Being a teacher is what I would enjoy doing, but I also love the catering industry, and do have some cooking skills. Just like I told Emmett, it's always best to have a backup plan. Sometimes it's good to have more than one, just in case. Let's face it, life is full of lemons, and we should always be ready to spring back on our feet and make lemonade."

I smile at her; her understanding of real life is correct, and I love that she has been clearly imparting her common sense on my son. "I've told him the same thing," I tell her making her blush.

"I know, he said I sounded like you, but your life experiences with him alone should've already shown him that. He just needs to realize a little extra work, and taking a different path can still give you happiness, even if it's not your life's dream."

I bob my head at her; I may not be the doctor I wanted to be, but I'm happy – well, mostly happy in my job.

Bella and I carry on talking and it's not until she yawns that I remember I have work and she has school tomorrow. I look at my watch seeing it's close to three in the morning.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry. It's so late, you've got to be beyond tired," I tell her.

"Come on, I'll show you the spare room."

Taking her upstairs, I leave her in the guestroom and head for my own room. As soon as I walk in my room, I'm hit with the guilt of how tonight made me feel. I feel as if I just had what would have been the best dinner date of my life with my son's girlfriend. The most shameful thing of all is I'm desperate to spend more time alone with her. I close my eyes knowing I'm fucked.

I lay in my bed unable to fall asleep. When my alarm goes off, my mind is set on the fact that I can't spend time alone with Bella again. I make the decision I should stay the hell away from her if Emmett isn't around. I cannot gain any more feelings for her. I'm already in dangerous territory. With sadness in my heart I take my shower and head downstairs.

I hear Emmett and Bella's soft voices and I linger in the background watching them. The pain in my chest seems to return much stronger than before, seeing Emmett be so gentle with her.

"Emmett, I'm fine – stop fussing," Bella says lightly.

"Bell's, you got hurt. I should've gone with you."

I can hear the hurt there in his voice.

"No, I was fine; besides, your dad watched after me."

I quit listening and walk in with a smile on my face. "Morning," I say as cheerfully as I can. "How are you feeling, Bella?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Dad, she's in pain, and trying to hide it. Tell her to just stay here today," Emmett pleads with me.

"I'm fine, and we have a test today," Bella says as she tries to reassure Emmett.

"Bell's, I love you," my son says, sounding completely sincere.

My heart crashes to the bottom of my chest hearing my son's declaration of his feelings to Bella so boldly.

"But you're a shitty liar, you are in pain, I can tell."

I know he's right in what he said. I can hear the pain in her voice, and I really would lock her in the house to keep her home, if it were up to me, so I could take care of her.

Looking at Bella I know I can't act indifferent to her, so my only way out of this without hurting Emmett is if I stay far away from her.

"Emmett, she has a test, I'm sure she'll be fine with just taking some over-the-counter pain medication," I say harshly.

"Dad?"

I look at him. "Emmett, I have things to do today. I can't take the day off work to watch over her."

"She's not a child, Dad," Emmett says getting angry.

I know I'm being an asshole, so he is acting appropriately.

"Yes, I know that, but you know my rules. I don't leave you home alone when you're sick; why would I leave a girl I don't know here alone to get up to God only knows what?"

"She wouldn't do anything," Emmett says quickly moving toward me.

"Emmett, let's just go to school," Bella says getting between us.

Everything in me wants to grab her and put her behind me, but instead I have to watch Emmett walk away with her—my life.

* * *

 **A/N: So a little shorter of a chapter than we realized, but it is full of Bella and Edward interactions. Tell us what you think of how things went at the hospital and of course your thoughts on Edward's self revelation.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 *****edited mildly to meet TOS, unedited versions can be read at TWCS and FicPad.*****

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The weeks have passed so slowly, they seem to drag on for me. Each and every night when I arrive home, I find Bella here, in her short skirts and tops, giggling with Emmett. I'm grateful for the first time ever I've got a heavy workload, and am able to regroup at my office.

Lately, however, Emmett has been insisting that I spend dinner with them. This may be the only time I spend time with Bella, but my attraction to her seem to still be growing. She still confuses me greatly, in so many ways. She is at times so shy, but her clothing screams _I want to be noticed_. I know for a fact she's putting on an act, but I'm still unsure to what her game is.

It's become so bad now I both hate and love coming home. I love seeing this girl in my kitchen—in my home—like she is and has always been a part of it. I hate it because more than once I've had to hear the sounds they make together behind closed doors. I swear one night they were going at it in our home gym and it about tore out my heart. Each time I hear Emmett grunting, it about rips my heart out of my chest. I badly want to tell Emmett he can't spend so much time with her, but he now has a B average in school, and I think it's because of her. I know she's helping him and I can't come between that.

"Hi," I hear from the doorway.

Looking up at Jasper and grunt out, "hello."

"Someone's still in a mood, I see. Come on, man, this has been one hell of a PMS-month; well, six weeks," Jasper chuckles.

"Jasper, I'm working," I sing out at him.

"I know," he sings back with a laugh. "Edward, I only came by to ask if you're up for going out on a date."

I look up at him smirking. "You know I love you, Jasper, but I don't swing that way." I wink at the end as he flips me off.

"Tia, a colleague of mine, is looking for someone datable and fun. She wants more of a long-term guy, not a one-night-stand type."

"Tia?" I ask trying to drum up my memory of the people he works with.

"Thirty-four, five-foot-seven, brown hair, hazel eyes."

I nod at him. "Sure," I say knowing that maybe this is just what I need to get Bella the hell out of my head.

"Saturday?" Jasper asks

"Yes, tell her I'll meet her at SI at seven; think that'll work?"

Jasper nods at me.

The rest of my work day goes by uneventful, and for the first time I go home empty handed. I walk in and smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, I see Bella's making dinner.

"Hi, Edward," she says with her back still turned.

"Hi," I mutter seeing her for the first time ever when I've seen her, she has jeans and a sweater on.

Moving to the sink, I wash my hands. "I see you finally got your winter wardrobe out," I chuckle. It's not until Bella freezes for a few seconds and drops her head that I replay what I said and realize it sounded catty.

"I had to, I was starting to get frostbite," Bella says with a forced smile.

I move next to her and start to stir the sauce she has on the burner.

"I'm sorry, Bella, just ignore me. I'm old and not with the times anymore. When I was in high school, girls dressed warmly and modestly, all the time. I'm just a little shocked by some of the things you've worn." I close my eyes knowing my apology sounded more like an insult.

"It's fine. I understand, Edward," Bella says, almost in a squeak. She clears her throat. "How was work – did you get everything done?"

"I did," I say feeling my whole body relax.

"What about you – school going okay?"

"It's school, but Em got an A minus on his English test ..." Bella trails off as she pales and slaps her hand over her mouth. "Shit! He wanted to surprise you, uh, fuck," Bella mutters the last part quietly.

I swallow as my body reacts to her potty mouth. " _Dirty girl needs a spanking,_ " my mind yells.

I close my eyes trying hard to switch off the voice that wants me to spank Bella for her dirty mouth.

"I won't say anything, and I'll act surprised when tells me."

Bella whispers, "thank you," and looks back to the pots on the stove top.

"How did you do?"

"I got what was expected of me. Here taste this," Bella holds out the spoon to me with her other hand cupped under it.

Bending a little and my eyes flick to hers as I open my mouth to taste the food. I moan and my eyes roll closed.

"Fuck, baby, you have excellent cooking skills. You're going to make someone happy when you're their wife."

I open my eyes, to see her smiling at me _._

" _Fuck it, Marry me,"_ my mind screams _._

"Don't I fucking know it? I mean how lucky am I to have her?" Emmett says pulling Bella to him as he leans over her to smell the food.

I feel my heart drop again as I watch him embrace her with such care. Thankfully, this is as much PDA as they get in front of me; I'm not sure my heart could handle more.

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll wait a year or so before we get married," Emmett says as he pats my back as I turn away.

"That's good," I mutter.

"No worries, Dad, she'll be your daughter-in-law, so of course she'll cook for you, too. Heck, maybe she'll help you get a woman," Emmett chuckles.

I look at Bella to see her face is flushed, and I know right away I don't want her as a daughter-in-law.

"I can get my own woman, thank you very much. In fact I have a date on Saturday," I grit out.

"Really?" Bella says and my eyes snap to hers. She looks shocked and as if she's in pain. It confuses me the way she makes me feel and her reactions.

"Ah, yes, I mean, is that so hard to believe?"

"No, sorry… just ..." Bella stops talking and looks back to the stove.

"Sorry, Dad, I was just joking around," Emmett adds sounding upset.

My eyes fall back on Emmett who looks like I just killed his puppy.

"I'm sorry, Em, it's just ... another long day," I say knowing I've been saying and blaming my work for my shitty moods for weeks now.

"Maybe this chick will fuck this mood outta him," Emmett _whispers_ in Bella's ear.

Her eyes flash to mine and she gives me an apologetic smile picking up quickly that I heard what he _whispered_.

Dinner feels more like a visit to the dentist than a relaxing family meal.

"I'm going go home; I think I'm in need of an early night," Bella says as soon as she had her plates in the dishwasher.

"Come on, Bells, it's only seven," Emmett pouts at her.

Bella's eyes flash to mine for a few seconds before she looks back at Emmett. She walks into his arms and whispers in his ear. I watch as he nods and then kiss her head.

"Text me to let me know you got home, okay?"

"I will, goodnight, Emmett, Edward."

"Night," I say watching her leave.

I sigh putting my own plate in the dishwasher, after rinsing it.

"Dad ..."

I turn looking at Emmett.

"Can we watch a game or something?"

I smile nodding at my son.

Emmett and I spend the rest of the night watching re-runs of the past month's games before playing some games on the Xbox360. For the first time in over a month, it feels like old times. Tonight makes me realize some of my gloomy mood is because I've been missing my quality time with my son.

~*MSG*~

"I've got a game tonight, can you come?" Emmett asks as he hovers outside his car door.

"I can," I smile.

"Can you sit with Bella, she …" Emmett shakes his head. "Will you look after her for me?"

I swallow. "Won't she want to sit with her friends?"

Emmett gets an angry look on his face as he looks at me for a few seconds. "Dad, please just do it, okay?" he asks again looking at me until I nod. "Besides, I'm her only friend," he mutters getting into his car.

I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear his parting words.

Emmett's parting words are on my mind the whole day, as I wonder what the hell happened to Bella that caused her to lose all of her friends. I hope it's not because she's spending so much time with Emmett.

As my mind is preoccupied, I end up getting finished later than I planned. When I leave the office, I head straight to the stadium for Emmett's game. I park and then make my way to the bleachers.

"Hey, skank bitch!" I hear getting yelled, and my eyes travel to the girl yelling. I see it's one of the cheerleaders, which surprises me.

"I'm talkin' to you Skankella," she says in a nasty tone.

My eyes move from her to the girl she's yelling at. I gasp a little when I see Bella, whose path is being blocked by some other girls in cheerleading outfits.

"You're fucking ruining him! He was meant to be mine, but NO you had to fucking blackmail him into dating you," the girl says harshly.

I quickly move forward.

"I'm not blackmailing anyone; he's with me because he chooses to be," Bella says trying to sound harsh but her voice wavers a little.

"Hi," I say before the mean girl can say anything else.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," the mean girl smiles and I now know it's Kate, Newton's sixteen-year-old daughter.

"What's all this yelling about?" I ask.

"It was nothing," Bella quickly says and I look at her before turning to look at Kate.

"Look, I know I should've told you, but she's blackmailing Emmett into dating her," Kate says sounding smug.

I look to Bella who is shaking her head at me. Her eyes are pleading with me to believe her. Since I've seen them together I know my son's feelings for her are true.

"Kate, Emmett loves her, I know my son and he loves Bella. As hard as it may be for you to take, understand or even want, it is what it is and the simple fact is they're together."

I pull Bella away as my own words break my heart.

"I'm sorry," Bella says looking down.

"What was just going on back there?" I ask as Emmett and his team runs onto the field.

"Emmett and Kate went out on a date, a month or so after school started up again, but he didn't ask for a second date. She's finding it hard because it was only a week or so later that he announced in the lunchroom we were a couple. She thinks I stole him from her."

"Did you?" I find myself asking.

"No," Bella stops and turns to me placing her hand softly on my arm. "I know you don't like me ..."

I open my mouth to rebuke what she said but nothing comes out as she carries on talking.

"Or the fact I'm in your home with Emmett so often, but I do care deeply for Emmett. He's my best friend, and I love him."

I swallow dropping my eyes not liking the pain I see there.

"I do like you, and it is more the fact that you both seem so close that has me worried ... about what happens when you guys go to college," I tell her, not saying anything about how much I really like her.

"We'll be fine. Emmett wants to go to UW and I am—if I'm able to—going to the community college in Port Angeles."

I nod at her.

"Can we get past this dislike, or could you tell me what I did to make you hate me?"

"This one is on me, Bella, you've done nothing."

"Edward, please, Emmett's missing you, and he insists that I come to your home. He hates that I'm alone so much."

"Okay, we can try?" I say and Bella again nods looking back at the field.

As the games goes on, I find myself watching Bella's reactions more than what happens on the field, and I find myself smiling often over how happy she looks.

"Has Emmett met your parents yet?" I ask at half time.

Bella bites her lip as she shakes her head. "Dad only has four days off. When he arrived home early last Friday he slept all day. He left early on Saturday to meet up with my mom, who was working the weekend shift until three on Sunday."

I frown tilting my head.

"They both had Sunday afternoon and Monday off and wanted to spend time together. Dad got tickets to the opera for Sunday night, and thought it would be a waste of time driving home just to go back again. He came back Monday night alone since Mom had to work Tuesday. Since he was heading back out on the road Tuesday night, he spent time with friends and getting ready for his next long haul."

"Fuck, do they ever spend time with her?" my mind asks.

Bella's eyes snap to mine with so much pain, and I realize I spoke out loud.

"They do, well, Mom's normally home three nights out of fourteen, but Dad, he's only home five nights every three months. He always sleeps the first whole day he's here. Because they don't get much time alone—now I am older—he likes to have just two days where it's just him and Mom. They both know I can take care of myself. We normally have a family day on Dad's fourth day, and his fifth day is taking care of things or seeing his friends."

I clasp Bella's hand feeling the sadness in her words. Regardless of what she tells them, this is hurting her to go so long without seeing them.

The crowd cheers as the football players all come back out, and Bella smiles a little as she watches the game. The entire second half, her small hand is clasped in mine.

"What was your last boyfriend like?" I find myself asking as we sit in my car waiting for Emmett.

Bella blushes right away. "I had a boyfriend for three days when I was in ninth grade, Ben Cowell."

My eyes widen as I hold back my laugh; Ben Cowell is the son of our local reverend, and was often seen picking his nose and eating it – hell he still does it.

"Really?" I ask with an eww sound to my voice.

Bella slaps my arm shaking her head.

"Yeah, he kissed me which was fine until he stuck his tongue in my mouth giving me a fright and I bit it."

I outright laughed as Bella shakes her head at me.

"That's it," she says quietly and I find my laughter slowing down.

"So Emmett was your first?" I stutter as Bella blushes, and it comes to me just what I have asked her. "Don't answer that," I say as Bella looks at me wide-eyed shaking her head.

Bella quickly looks away from me only to turn back after a few minutes.

"Why does this seem to work?" She asks waving her hand between us, "when it's just us?"

"I don't know," I reply.

~MSG~

"Did you see how awesome I was tonight?" Emmett says as he gets in the back of the car.

"You were great," Bella says with a beaming smile making Emmett grin more.

"Did my dad take care of you?" he asks looking between Bella and me.

"Yes," Bella says opening her door, I assume to get in back with Emmett.

"Bella, just sit in the front, I want to spread out." At that Emmett moves so that he's taking up most of the backseat. I lean over Bella pulling her door closed as I sit up, my arm brushes against her round perky breasts. As my eyes look at her from the corner, I see she has closed her eyes and is biting her lip. It looks almost like she's holding back a moan.

Bella wiggles about her seat, and I have to grip my steering wheel to stop myself from touching her.

I let out a long breath as does Bella when the car comes to a stop in front of my house. My eyes move to her and wonder if she felt it, too.

As soon as I am through my front door, I head upstairs to my room. It's a few hours later when there's a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I say as Emmett stands at my now open door.

"I told her it was fine, but she said to double check with you first!" Emmett grins out at me.

"What's fine?" I ask making him raise one of his eyebrows before wiggling both at me.

"For Bella to spend the night."

I swallow shaking my head at him.

"Come on, Dad, it's already late and her 'rents aren't even home," Emmett says in his sad voice, and even gives me the pout he did when he was younger.

"Fine, but she sleeps in the guestroom."

"Why can't she sleep in my room with me?"

" _Because I don't want to hear you two having sex,"_ my mind screams out. "It's not respectable for her to sleep over and stay in your room. It's one thing to know that you are having sex, and another to openly allow it."

"Dad, come on, we're not going to have sex, she's ... we'll just be talking and stuff."

"It's the stuff I'm worried about; now either she sleeps in the guestroom, or she can go home. The choice is yours."

"Okay, the guestroom it is then, but same applies to you and any women you bring home."

I just look at Emmett and he crosses his arms.

"I paid for this house," I tell him not backing down.

"Yes, but if you said it's respectful, then you should be showing me the right way by example."

I let out a sigh. "Fine, it's not like I'm even seeing anyone, but if I do and they stay over, they will stay in the guestroom. Happy now?"

"Nope, but it'll do for now," Emmett says waving at me as he walks back out the door.

I groan and rub my face as I head in my bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: So after all of that, what do you think now?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many of you have questions about Edward dating and Emmett and Bella. We ask that you remember to read the previous author notes and if you are really worried, to be sure to read the spoiler notes. Please have faith in us, we've always been E &B hea kind of girls and that will not change when it comes to our Twilight Fan fiction stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I stand patiently outside of SI, waiting for Tia to arrive. Actually I'm starting to feel nervous; it's been years since I've been out on a date.

"Edward," says a soft voice. I turn seeing Bella standing there looking surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" I blurt out and Bella bites her lip.

"It's my mom's birthday, so I thought I should take her out for it. She's been talking about going to this place for months now. I figured this would be a nice surprise for her."

I nod smiling at her being so thoughtful. "This was nice of you; where's your mom at?" I ask as I look around for her.

"She's meeting me inside," Bella says giving me a smile, but there's something in her eyes which has me feeling worried for her. "Well, I better get inside; just in case she's already here. Good luck on your date, not that you'll need it, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank you," I say opening the door for her.

She thanks me and walks in and I close it behind her.

Taking another deep breath I look at the time seeing it's now five past seven. Running my fingers through my hair my mind goes through all those wonderful _what ifs_. _What if_ she came by and saw me standing out here and left, or _what if_ she changed her mind.

"Edward ..."

I jump turning around to see a woman around my age with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Tia?" I ask and she nods smiling at me. "Shall we?" I ask with a nod to the door of SI.

"Yes, we shall," Tia giggles and we walk to the door.

For the second time tonight, I open the door and Tia just looks at me.

"After you," I say softly and she gives me a strange look before walking in.

I give the hostess my name and she leads us to our table, which just happens to be two away from Bella's table. Bella gives me another smile and a wave. I pull out Tia's seat for her.

"Who's that?" she asks looking over her shoulder at Bella.

"That's Bella, she's Emmett's—my son's girlfriend."

"Oh, that's right; I forgot you had a teenage son – she's a pretty girl."

I smile at Tia and move to my own seat to sit down.

"Good evening, I'm Frank and I'll be your waiter for this evening; may I take your drink order?"

"Tia?" I ask directing Frank's attentions to her first.

"Red wine, please."

"How about we get a bottle of red wine?" I ask Tia who smiles at me nodding.

I look over Tia and see Bella is watching the door of SI with so much hope in her eyes; it makes me feel both angry and sad for her.

"Tell me about yourself, Edward?" Tia says.

I grin a little, but before I can talk, Frank's back with the wine. I ask him to leave it so that I can pour Tia's and my glasses myself.

"Of course, sir, are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Can we have some more time please?" Frank nods and walks away.

I pick up the wine bottle and let out a soft sigh. "I'm thirty-eight with a nineteen-year-old son. I've raised him single-handed for most of his life. I work most days as an accountant. I like to work out in my spare time as well as read. Also, I enjoy playing and listening to music," I say as I pour the wine.

"What about ..."

I trail off as I hear Bella's soft voice, making me look her way. Where I can't hear what she's saying, the heartbreak look on her face tells me her mom isn't coming tonight.

"Please excuse me for a few moments, Tia," I say standing up. Moving swiftly to Bella I crouch down beside her chair. I place my hand under her chin moving her head up to see that her face and eyes are full of tears.

"Dad planned something else for Mom. He's in Vegas this week; Mom always wanted to go so he talked to Mom's boss about giving her time off."

I frown in wonder why no one told her before now. Bella must have picked up the worry in my face because she starts to talk again.

"I haven't had the chance to speak to Dad in months, so he didn't know about this," Bella says waving her hand. "And he got Mom's boss at the hotel to surprise Mom last night. She just remembered when Dad took her out for dinner; she was just really excited."

I take a deep breath as I feel a wave of anger coming over me. How the hell can they forget this sweet girl so often? Would it have hurt to at least invite her to go with them?

"It's fine; you should get back to your date. I'm just going get the bus home."

I look at her wide-eyed.

"Bus?"

"Yeah, my truck would never make it from Forks to Seattle and back again. I was planning on staying with Mom in her room at the hotel, but she's not here, so I'll need to go home."

"You're not taking the bus, Bella. Stay here, have something to eat and I'll drive you home. In fact ..." I stop the words coming out of my mouth but only just.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I get up from beside her and move quickly to Tia.

"Hey," I say and she looks at me with a little frown.

"Is she okay?"

I shake my head at her knowing I'm about to do a real dickhead thing, but there's no way I can leave Bella on her own.

"Her mom was supposed to join her for dinner, but instead her dad took her mom away for the weekend; they just told her on the phone. She took the bus to come here, Tia, and I just can't allow her to go back this late on one. Would you mind terribly if she joined us, it's just she's—"

Tia holds up her hand chuckling as she cuts me off. "She's your son's girlfriend, I get it. Of course, yes, bring her over."

As soon as she gives me her agreement, I move back to Bella who seems to have calmed her tears, but the heartbreak is still clear on her face.

"Come on," I say offering her my arm.

"What?"

"You're joining Tia and me for dinner," I clarify for her.

"Edward, I'm not sure how dates went back in your day, or even this day for that matter, but I'm pretty sure they don't include inviting another girl to join your table."

"What do you mean this day; doesn't Emmett take you out on dates?"

Bella's face flushes so red it makes me know right away I need to have a talk with my son.

"Move to my table, now," I say showing her she has no choice in the matter.

I pull Bella's seat out and help her to sit before taking my own seat. "Bella, this Tia," I say looking at Bella who's face looks so flushed.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Bella shakes her head.

"I ... ah, the whole helping a female sit thing; I thought that was something that was only in old films and books. I didn't know that guys really did that stuff."

I chuckle a little and grin at her.

"They don't, not anymore; thankfully because I personally don't like it," Tia says and I turn frowning at her.

"Really, I think it's sweet and nice. I would love it if the guy I was with, married to in the future did that," Bella gushes out.

"See, you think it's sweet, I think it's more cave-mannish. It's a man's way to try to control a woman and tell her she's incapable of opening a door or sit in a chair on her own."

"It has nothing to do with being a caveman; it's called being a gentleman," I argue.

"Are you ready to order?" Franks asks eyeing Bella oddly.

"She's joining us, Frank," I say making him turn to me with a nod. "Ladies, are you ready to order?"

Tia nods and I look at Bella who nods, too.

"Bella?" I ask wondering what she'd like.

"Frank, I'll have the Flat Iron Steak, well done, salad with Ranch and fries, please."

I hold back my chuckle with the fact she just told the waiter what she wanted outright.

"I'll have the Curry Chicken Salad," Tia says as she gently laughs.

"I'll have the same as Bella here, but the steak needs to be rare for me."

Frank nods and takes our menus.

"Would you like a drink from the bar, or are you having the wine, too?" Franks asks Bella who blushes.

"I'll have a cola please."

Frank again nods and then walks away.

"I'm sorry, I just ... I've never been out to eat anywhere besides the local diner back in Forks," Bella says as her face turns a deep red color.

"It's fine – you did fine," I say placing my hand on her arm reassuring her.

"Where's Emmett tonight?" Tia asks making me remember I'm out on a date.

"He's out with some friends," Bella say quietly. "I did ask him to join my mom and me, but he thought we should have some mother and daughter time." Bella shrugs a little at the end, but as I glance at Tia I know she, too, was able to pick up on Bella's hurt.

"Do you enjoy school, Bella?" Tia asks before she takes a sip of her wine.

"Yes and no. I do enjoy it, but it has some down sides, too."

Tia just nods. "Let me guess: straight A student, not many friends. Only wear clothes you like and feel comfortable in, and not care about the name on the tag. I'd say artistically creative and possibly a band geek?"

Bella just chuckles. "Almost nailed it, but shouldn't you two be talking? I mean, where did you two meet?" Bella asks as Frank places her glass of cola down along with our salads.

"This is our first meeting," I tell Bella taking a bite.

My words cause her to turn pale, and I swallow almost choking as she closes her eyes in worry.

"I personally am rather grateful you're here with us this evening," Tia pipes up. "I hate blind dates, and this way I can ask you questions and find out about the real Edward Cullen."

I smirk at Tia pleased that she seems generally okay with Bella joining us.

"Oh, well Edward is amazing. Emmett and he have a great relationship; it's like nothing I've ever seen before. Edward's sweet and caring and has great taste in music. Oh, and he can cook the most amazing meals, too," Bella gushes out, as I fall in love with Bella just a little bit more.

"Wow, really?" Tia asks as her eyes sparkle.

I just shrug feeling a little embarrassed at how I'm reacting to what Bella just said about me.

"Now tell me, how much did he pay you?" Tia asks cheekily.

"He wouldn't need to pay me to tell you how great he is. I just wish I had someone like him; someone I could turn to and talk to when I had ... had a problem."

I again feel this pull and I place my hand on Bella's arm, stroking her skin with my thumb until she looks at me. "You can come to me anytime, sweetheart, my door is always open."

Bella seems to just look at me and then she drops her eyes giving me just a little nod.

Before anyone can speak again Frank comes over and sets our meals down.

"Do you have any children, Tia?" Bella asks and I do a mental eye roll at myself having not asked Tia anything about herself.

"No, it just never seemed to be the right time, and it's too late now," she says sounding sad about the fact.

"Oh, it's never too late, and I think you'd make a wonderful mom," Bella tells Tia and I nod.

Tia smiles and lets out a gentle laugh. "Thank you, dear, but I think I have left it a little late. Besides, I do prefer the babies I can hand back when they start to cry. What about you, Edward, would you have more kids?"

I shake my head right away. "As much as I love Emmett, I hope the only diapers I will be changing will be that of my future grandchildren. I'm more than too old at this point."

"Maybe if the right woman came along, you would change your mind," Bella says with a hurt look on her face.

I frown over how my statement seems to have bothered her.

"I don't think even then, sweetheart. I had to raise Emmett alone; it was hard and tiring. I just want to enjoy my adulthood now."

Bella just gives me a nod and begins eating her meal.

"I take it you would like children, Bella?" Tia asks and Bella shrugs.

"Not right now, _no_ , but _yes_ someday. I would just hope I don't screw it up, but if I have Emmett in my corner and Edward there to give me tips, I'm sure I could do all right."

"I'll help you," I say winking at her and she pouts.

"Edward, you need to have more babies, at least one with your green eyes."

I look at Bella in shock.

"Oh … Emmett doesn't have those eyes?" Tia asks, but continues on. "Oh, then yes, Edward, I agree you need to have babies until one has green eyes like yours."

I turn and look at Tia who's smiling away.

I shake my head at them. "Everyone always loves me for my eyes," I sigh with a smile.

"Yep, well at least you know now."

I turn to Bella and glare at her playfully before winking at her.

The meal passes with Bella, Tia and I talking and joking with each other. I find despite the fact I'm having my first date in years—which just happens to be a blind date that I asked my son's girlfriend, who I'm crushing on to join—I'm having a good time.

"So tell me, Bella, anything about Edward I should stay away from?"

"No, he's great ... Oh wait … don't call him Ed, or Eddie! He hates all that and will only accept being called Edward," Bella says as she looks at me.

"What if you got married to the woman; could your wife call you those names?"

I shake my head at her. "Hell no! I'd divorce her if she did."

"What– really?" Tia asks and I nod.

As Bella blushes I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Shit, that just makes me want to marry you just so I could call you it, and then watch the judge's face when he reads the reason for the divorce, was my wife called me Eddie." Bella outright laughs at the end, making Tia laugh with her.

"In that case, sweetheart, I'd just make you stay married to my old ass."

"You make it sound like a bad thing?" Bella counters.

"Oh believe me, you call me Eddie and it will be very bad," I tell Bella making her blush even more.

"Does he scare you?" Bella asks as she turns looking at Tia.

"Not even a little, but I'll call him Eddie if it means he'll punish me."

I gasp turning to Tia, who gives me a sexy smile, and I know deep down I should be turned on by it.

When I hear my most favorite sound—Bella's laughing—I turn looking at her, and I know she got Tia's double meaning.

My body gives Bella the reaction it should have given Tia for that comment, which shows me just how off my head is right now.

Frank brings over the bill and I move to get my wallet out.

"I think this should cover mine," Bella says setting down a fifty dollar bill.

I look at her frowning as I go to speak, but Tia beats me to it.

"Nonsense, Bella," she says and I smile which quickly falls as she starts to talk again. "Edward and I will take care of yours. Edward, what's my share of the bill?"

I look at her in shock. "Just like Bella here, nothing," I say picking up the bill as Tia glares at me.

"Split the bill, Edward, or I'll be paying for it all the next time."

I swallow hearing how she plans to see me again. There's a part of me that wants to go, _there'll be no next time_ , but the other knows I need to get over Bella and this crush. Tia seems like a nice woman; a woman who's given the chance I could feel something for.

"No, I'll pay mine and Bella's, if you insist, then you can pay for your own meal," I relent.

There's no way I will let her pay for Bella's share; that's mine to pay.

"Edward," Bella says softly. "I saved up for this, It's fine – really it's not like I have anything else to spend my money on."

I shake my head at her. "Please, sweetheart, Tia here is already taking my man card by not letting me pay for all of it. Let me get some of my gentlemen ways out, by paying for yours."

Bella just looks at me and I give her my sad eyes, and finally she nods a little taking her money back.

"That was a low play, Cullen; Bella, dear you're going to have to say _no_ to the puppy eyes, or whatever man you end up with will walk all over you."

I go to argue but stop and just smirk. "Hush or I'll not ask you out on a second date."

Tia just looks at me, not taken back even a little.

"You do know this is the twenty-first century, and woman now ask the men out, too, right?"

My smirk drops right away, and I start to grumble as I take her money from her placing it along with my own.

I stand up and knowing that Tia doesn't like it. I stick with helping Bella into her jacket.

"Let me walk her to my car," I say softly to Tia, who nods choosing to walk with us.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," I say helping Bella into the front seat.

"I've had a good time tonight," I say to Tia as we walk to her car.

"So did I."

I bite my lip before looking at her. "Can I take you out again?"

"I would like that," she replies with a smile.

"Okay; well Emmett's having a Halloween teen party that I have to supervise next weekend, but I can take you out the following Saturday?"

"Here I was hoping to come to the Halloween party."

I chuckle pulling my hair. "You are welcome to if you'd like, but it'll be full of teens that are drinking."

"I think I will come; besides, I'd enjoy seeing Bella again. She seems so much older than just eighteen," Tia murmurs as she looks toward where my car is.

I turn facing it, too, and frown wondering if maybe that's the reason I'm attracted to Bella, because she doesn't act like most teens.

"Never really thought about it," I say turning back to Tia.

"Text me your address and the time, and I'll see you next week, Edward, drive safe," she says getting in her car.

I stand watching her drive away before making my way back to my car.

"Ready to go home, sweetheart?" I ask as I start my car.

"Yes," Bella replies giving me a weak smile.

"Edward," Bella whispers softly after a short while.

I turn my head a little, but keep my eyes mainly on the road.

"I'm sorry you had to cut your date short, but thank you for taking me home and for letting me join you both."

"It was my pleasure," I say simply.

The rest of the way home is quiet. I pull up in my drive and when the car comes to a stop, I look at Bella, who's facing me. I push her hair out of her face and see she's asleep. I get out the car and making my way to her side. As I open the door, I lean in a little so I can stroke her face.

"Sweetheart, we're home," I tell her and her eyes flicker.

Bella turns her head to me, without opening her eyes she's still able to give me a sad look. "Can't I stay with you; I don't want to be alone anymore."

Swallowing, I know she's still asleep, so I lean in kissing her temple. "I will try to always be there for you darling, but it's hard at times, and I get so jealous, but I promise to try."

I unbuckle her and pick her up. Cradling her close to my chest, I kick my car door closed before making my way in the house. Holding her close, I manage to get us both inside, without waking or dropping her.

Up the stairs, I feel like I'm standing at the crossroads. One side leads to the guestroom, the other my room.

 _I so want her in my room, my bed, but I know that's crossing the line—more than one line, it's the biggest—with her being asleep, she's unable to make that choice._

Taking a deep breath I force myself to turn heading to the guestroom. Placing her in the center of the bed and looking down at her, I know she'll be uncomfortable in her dress, but there's no way I can change her.

* * *

 **A/N: So the date with Tia, turned into much more than a date. What are your thoughts about Tia? What do you think of the way Edward handled things? I'm sure more and more you are all hating Bella's parents. How will the events from this night in their lives shape and changes things in the future?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some of you are concerned with Edward's dating Tia, again all we can say is have faith that this is a needed part of the story in our opinion, or it wouldn't be a part of it. Bella is not an undercover cop in the school, nor is she an orphan - though it may seem that way.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Waking with a jolt, I sit up in my bed panting. Turning, and switching on my light, before looking around my room. Everything seems normal and I rub my face swinging my legs out of bed. Feeling on edge, with no idea why or what woke me, I head for my bedroom door.

Walking out, I head downstairs only to see everything is clear and looks just the way it was, before I went to bed. Shaking off the feeling I make my way back up to my room, but stop hearing whispered talking.

"Emmett, you said he doesn't want us to share," Bella says and I look around the wall to see Emmett pulling Bella toward his room.

"Bella, it's my duty to look after you. Now I know there's no way you'll get back to sleep unless you feel relaxed and you don't in that room alone. So let me help you and we both can sleep," Emmett pleads.

"What if he finds me in there Em, we just started to get along, I don't want to lose that or do something for him to dislike me again."

Looking to the floor I feel bad, hearing the hurt and worry in her voice.

"He likes you, Bella, believe me, when I say he likes you. It'll be all right. I'll take the blame if he does get mad. Just come on and let me help you out, you know you want to cuddle up with the bear," Emmett says lightly.

Bella giggles walking with him into his room. When the door closes I feel my heart break just a little bit more.

 _ **~*MSG*~**_

"Emmett, this is your party, so get down here and help set up," I yell for the umpteenth time.

All I hear is a muffled reply, but before I can go up the stairs and pull him down, the doorbell starts to go off.

Grumbling as I make my way to the door, opening it to find Bella standing there smiling with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hi," she smiles and I move to let her in.

"Isn't the party starting at seven?" Bella asks looking around.

"Yep," I say in a frustrated tone.

Bella turns looking at me and sighs. "Emmett, you've got one minute to get down here, before I tell your dad all about sex education health class and the question you asked?"

I look at her as she blushes, but before I can say anything, Emmett is standing in front of me.

"Now that's something I would like to hear," I state, looking between them.

Bella just shakes her head.

"Let just get this place looking like a haunted house." Emmett nods and moves off.

"I'll start making the dip and food if that's okay, Edward?"

"Yeah we don't want you on anything high, hell even standing on the floor you'll more than likely fall and get hurt," Emmett says jokingly.

"Just remember, Em, I've got a load of dirt on you and I know for a fact you don't want your dad, or more specifically your dad's friend Rose finding out."

Emmett turns to Bella and just looks at her with his mouth open.

"Emmett?" I say turning to him, only to find he has turned a deep red color.

Bella backs out of the room laughing and turns to run. Just as I open my mouth I hear a crash from the kitchen.

"Bella, you all right?" Emmett and I both yell, right away.

"Yep, just knocked over the stack of bowls," Bella yells back sounding out of breath.

"We need to baby proof this place for her," Emmett says and I just look at him, still wanting to know what she has on him.

"Believe me, Dad, you don't want to know, and I have no idea why the hell I told her to begin with."

Nodding at him, I let it go, for now. "Come on, let's get this place ready for a party."

It takes the best part of three hours, but we are done and the place looks great. Already downstairs, I'm dressed as James Bond, while I do last minute things. Emmett and Bella are both upstairs, getting ready.

"Wow you look great, Edward," Bella says and I turn to her.

Quietly laughing as I look her up and down, I bow to her.

"You do too, Jane Austen," I say bowing my head.

"Hi, Eddie."

Frowning right away when I hear Rose's voice and my back stiffens.

"Rose," I say with a sigh. Turning to see her, Jasper, and Alice walk over to me.

"Hello guys, this is Emmett's girl, Bella. Bella, these are my friends, Rose, Alice, and Jasper," I say pointing to them, but Bella seems to just be looking at Rose.

"What?" Rose snaps.

"Oh, I am sorry for staring. Its just Emmett told me about you and how pretty you are. I really didn't think you'd be as beautiful as he claimed you to be, but ... yeah, I can see why ..." Bella stops talking and goes so red I worry she'll pass out.

"Excuse me, I have to go bang my head until my mouth to brain filter comes back on. Right ... um, bye."

"Don't run, Bella—" I am cut off by a thud.

"I'm okay," Bella yells making me chuckle.

"That's the girlfriend? I would say she's more your taste than Emmett's," Jasper says.

"Hey, Edward's mine, besides I like her."

My head snaps around to Rose who gives me her standard bitch brow mixed with a questioning look.

"You just met her and you like her?"

"Well yeah, she said I was beautiful."

Should have known, that was why she likes her, Rose is as vain as the day is long.

The party is in full swing by the time Tia arrives. Her costume is great and she makes a very alluring red riding hood. She has the body to pull off the look and I'm sure most guys would think she's a walking wet dream, but I can't help preferring the costume Bella's wearing.

"You look amazing," I say kissing her cheek.

"You do, too." Smiling at her, I show her to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Guys, this is Tia," I say as we join the others. Tia hugs Alice and Jasper as Rose eyes her up.

"Be nice, I like her," I say into Rose's ear and she turns smirking at me.

"She may be nice, but she is not your one."

"That shit takes time, Rose."

Rose shakes her head at me. "Nope, not with people like you, you are the kind of person who falls for someone just by looking in their eyes. Everything after that first glance, just adds to deepening those feelings."

Swallowing back the lump, it's almost as if she's talking about Bella and I.

It's well into the party and I'm just making sure everyone is safe as Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose are telling Tia stories about me.

Walking around I decide to see if anyone is outside in the yard. I move around the backyard and I'm shocked to find Bella sitting alone under the big oak tree just looking up at the night sky.

I quietly sit down next to her. "Aren't you enjoying the party?" I ask and she shrugs a little,

"It's great, just not really my thing." Bella stops and thinks for a few seconds. "I'm more of a small group get together type of person."

"Me too, but I did enjoy this kind of thing when I was your age."

"Most people do. I think there's something wrong with my brain," she says in a way which I'm certain she wants me to take as a joke.

"With the amount of time you fall and get hurt, I'm inclined to believe you," I chuckle out. "But really, you're fine, there's nothing wrong with only being who you really are."

Looking at Bella I can see she's blushing. Sliding my hand to hers, I watch her face and she winces, making me pull her hand to my face.

"When did this happen?" I ask kissing her swollen knuckles.

"Yesterday in school, I fell off my seat in health class."

Looking at her with a raised brow, she looks back at me.

"It was Emmett's fault."

Keeping my brow in place, I silently ask her to go on.

"He put his hand up in class, and said that he thought he was pregnant."

My eyes widen and my brain screams, _please don't say she pregnant!_

"After about half an hour the nurse realized Emmett was in fact saying he thought _he_ was pregnant. When she told him it was impossible, he then frowned asking her how that could be since he hadn't gotten his first period yet."

Cuffing my hand over my forehead, I shake my head. "Only my son could do this," I deadpan.

"Her face was so shocked it made me burst out laughing and I fell in a heap on the floor. My hand hurt so bad, but I couldn't ask for help because I couldn't breathe. Of course the nurse was mad because I laughed at the stupid boy he is." Bella smirks a little at the end and chuckles again. "It really was funny, but the nurse and Newton didn't agree. Newton gave Emmett and I, detention at lunch time."

"Ah that must have been the letter he asked me to sign when I was trying to shower," I say knowing my son's getting sneakier. It does concern me that he's now getting Bella into trouble, not that I agree with the detention.

"I'm sorry he got you into trouble," I tell her knowing I'm more upset over that then anything else.

Bella shakes her head. "I could be wrong, but I do think he was getting me back."

"Who, Emmett?"

Bella gives me a _what_ look. "No, Newton ... Kate doesn't like me, she was ... she ... well, she spray painted my locker and I spoke to Newton about it and what she's been calling me," Bella chuckles. "However he seems to be taking her side, of course he would she's his daughter. I'm sure the detention was pay back because he had to be seen writing her up and disciplining her."

"Bella, do your parents know about this unfair treatment?" I ask in outrage over the way Newton is treating her unjustly.

"No, they've got enough on their plates without the high school drama. Maybe I'm the one in the wrong, after all she wanted to come tonight—she has always come to every party—but Emmett said she was not welcome."

Unable to help myself, I snort loudly. "She's too young anyway, Bella. I would never have allowed her in the house," _and she'll never be welcome here_ I say silently to myself. "Newton has a duty to do, justly and fairly, and I will be speaking to him."

Bella just looks at me. "Don't please—"

I shake my head at her interrupting her, but stop when she starts to cry.

"Please, Edward, just leave it alone. It's okay it's just detention, I'm okay."

"But it's not right," I tell her as I wipe her tears.

"It's not, but sometimes that's just life. I'll deal with it, please, I just want to get to the end of this school year, without fighting with everyone."

Letting out a frustrated sigh but nodding at her in agreement. "Come to me if he does anything else, promise?" _Please come to me and give me a reason to kick his ass,_ my mind carries on as Bella nods.

Pulling her to me, I kiss the top of her head, before taking my jacket off and putting it on her. As soon as she hugs it around herself, I pull her to me holding her as close to me as I can.

"How's things going with Tia?" Bella asks me as she lays her head against my chest.

"Okay, I think, this is not really a good place for a second date," I say curtly, not wanting to talk about anyone beside her and me.

"Do you really like your job, or do you still wish you became a doctor?"

Looking down at her, I frown a little. "How did you know that I wanted to be a doctor?"

"Emmett told me. I think you would have been a great children's doctor, you have such a soft touch, and are so well spoken."

Unable to help the grin spreading across my face and normally not the one to suck up compliments, but when it comes from this girl I must say I fucking love every word she says.

"Yes and no. I know if I would've become a doctor, I would have missed more of Emmett's life as he grew up. I would've missed this," I say waving my hand between us. "But I do still love the aspect of what a doctor does. Saving someone's life, making a difference to someone, is always what I wanted to do."

Bella turns and looks at me shyly. Our eyes seem to lock sending my heart racing. "You make a huge difference to my life and you have left a lasting impact. I'm not sure if that would mean anything to you, but you have and I am sure you make a difference to other people lives too."

Moving closer to her, I feel the need and desire to kiss her. Before I can kiss her the way I want to, I reign in my desire and only touch the corner of her mouth ever so softly with my lips. In this one partial kiss, I know my feelings for her go far beyond a crush. If I didn't know any better I would say I was in love with her. The almost kiss only lasts for a few seconds, but I so much want to do it again, and this time fully.

"We should head inside," I say not looking at her.

"Yeah," Bella replies, but I can hear the sadness in her voice which tugs at my heart as my head screams at me just to tell her how I feel.

Standing up swiftly, I hold her hand to help her to her feet. Her hand stays in mine, as I'm unwilling to let it go as we walk to the house.

"Bells, there you are! I have been looking for you," Emmett belts out as we walk back through the door.

"I was outside, sorry," Bella says sheepishly.

"Come on, we can watch a movie before bed," Emmett says pulling her away from me.

"Em, we need to clean up," I tell him.

Emmett pouts and looks at me.

"Stop, Emmett, this was our party we should clean up," Bella says as she shrugs out of my jacket. "Thank you, Edward, you should spend some time with Tia."

Before I can say a word to her, she's already cleaning up.

"Dad, can't you tell her to stop for once?" Emmett whines at me.

Looking at him and the guilt of the past hour I just spent with her hits me.

"Bella, it's fine you and Emmett can go and relax, watch a movie. I've got this."

Bella turns looking at me, but just turns around and keeps cleaning up. Moving to her, I take the garbage bag and lean closer. "Please, sweetheart," I say as softly as I can, just needing her to do this for me.

"If you're sure?"

I nod at her and she hands me the bag.

"Thank you," she says.

The guilty in my heart quickly turns to pain, as I watch once again as Emmett walks away holding the hand of my life, my one and only true love.

"Eddie, sorry we can't help clean up but we just don't want too."

Sighing out but turning toward Rose who looks happier than I've seen her in a long time.

"I can stay and help if you'd like, Edward?" Tia says looking at me through her eyelashes.

"It's okay I've got this. You've done enough, but thank you for asking."

Tia nods her head as the rest walk to the front door.

"Can we meet up for a movie and dinner next week?"

I bob my head at Tia, rather shocked she asked before I could.

"I would like that," I reply.

Tia moves to me kissing my cheek, but there's nothing there. No spark, not even a small one.

Walking her out to her car, I wave as she drives away.

It takes the best part of two hours to clean up, and when I'm done I walk to Emmett's room. Pushing open the door, I find Bella asleep on his chest with his arm around her back holding her to him. Closing my eyes, I bite my lip to stop my yells from coming out. Instead of freaking out, I move back out of the room pulling the door with me.

"Edward," I hear Bella say faintly and I push open the door again.

"Edward, don't leave me."

Frowning, I move over to the bed, and look down at her to find she's asleep but appears to be talking.

She smiles broadly and her blush even appears on her face.

"I like you too," she whispers.

My hand reaches out to touch her face, but I stop before I can and quickly move back out of the room.

As I close the door, again I hear my name slip from her lips. My insides twist and turn, as it feels hurt and giddiness from hearing her words.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella is dreaming of Edward, and there was a moment of almost slip of thought in the backyard between them. What are your thoughts, especially on Rose and what she had to say?**


	9. Chapter 9

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The weeks of November has passed by swiftly, with Emmett and Bella now going between both of the houses. I'm not able so see as much of Bella as I'd like. My feelings for her are still increasing and I miss her terribly. Often I have asked Emmett to ask her to come to dinner, just so I can see and talk to her.

Emmett's always pleased when I ask, and has often let it slip that she has been looking and sounding down. Knowing it is big headed of me to think that I'm the reason for her sadness, but I do in fact think she's missing me.

In Bella's absence Emmett and I have been able to spend quality time together which is the only positive thing to come out of Bella withdrawing herself from me. Feeling as if our father and son bond is almost back to where it was before Bella entered our life.

As for Tia, we have gone out on four more dates since Halloween. Where I've had a good time—a great time in fact—I'm certain that all Tia and I have is a friendship between us and nothing more. It's a shame as Tia is a very nice woman, and If Bella wasn't in my life, I know she would've been the type of woman I'd settle down with.

"That's fifteen for my team, your team is still on ten," Emmett says sounding a little out of breath.

Smirking at him a little, I can't help but taunt him back. "Em, my team is twice your teams age, so being down by only a touchdown is nowhere near being a bad thing ... well not for us anyway."

Most of Emmett's old class are all back for Thanksgiving, which is tomorrow. As a surprise I arranged for some of them and their father's to meet up at the school field for a game of dad's versus son's football.

"That's half time," the game referee yells and all the fathers let out a thank God as we make our way to the benches.

"Fuck these are so good," Paul claims before he stuffs another one of Bella's muffins in his mouth.

"I can't believe Bellyflop made these," he carries on, making me narrow my eyes at him. "And as for you dating her, I am shocked!"

I glare at Paul's head before my eyes go to my son, giving him to the count of five to set this little asshole straight.

"Paul, don't talk about Bella that way or else," Emmett growls out.

Paul mutters something and Emmett's head drops.

"I know that, just don't call her that anymore."

Paul rolls his eyes and hold up his hands. "Whatever, dude. You do know Kate's still pissed. She really thought you two would hook up now that you're here for another year. I mean before she was two years below you, but now she's only a year below you."

"I know she did, but she's too young, and I'm not talking about her age. I would choose Bella over her over anyone, she made me see the light, and made me want more."

Swallowing, I'm proud to see and hear how grown up Emmett sounds, but gets pulled out right away as the rest of his friends chuckle.

"Seen the light, huh? You sound like my dad," Keith says still laughing and Emmett shrugs.

Before anyone else can talk, we get called back to the field for the second half, where the dads even the score.

Once the game is over and the field is cleaned up, we put everything away and I walk with Emmett to his car.

"Sorry about Paul and that," Emmett says looking down.

"It's okay," I say still not pleased with them.

"It's not okay," Emmett stop talking and sighs, "I'm so grateful that I fucked up, because she changed me."

Swallowing once more and nodding at him in agreement, because I know he's right.

"Well, I best get to her place, I promised I'd stop by and help her do a few things for tomorrow," he says. Waving as he gets in his car, I watch him leave feeling happy but sad at the same time.

 _ **~MSG~**_

"What do you need me to do, Dad?" Emmett says as he bounces through the kitchen door.

I point to the potatoes that are waiting to be peeled.

"How was your night last night?" I ask Emmett as he peels the potatoes.

"It was all right."

Raising my brow and only turning my head a little, so he knows I'm listening and he should keep talking.

"She was getting herself worked up, because her _parents_ were due back," Emmett lets out a snort. "Her mom was supposed to be back yesterday morning, but took another shift on. She didn't even call to tell her. Bella didn't find out until she called her mom's work in a panic thinking something had happened to her. Bella was upset, but she never showed it or even told her mom she was upset."

Letting out a soft sigh as Emmett talks, it's clear he's as upset at Bella's parents as I am.

"Bella was already in a tizzy cleaning up the house, which to me didn't need it. At eight o'clock last night she started to get stuff ready for the dinner she's making tonight, just so she could spend an extra hour with them."

Emmett is quiet for a few seconds, but I know something on his mind, so I stay silent.

"It sucks, Dad, she's been getting left on her own since she was sixteen."

Turning I look at him, no longer concentrating on what I was doing.

"In the past two years her dad has had twelve weeks off, a whole eighty-four days, but Bella's only seen him about fifty of those days. Hell if you work out the actual hours he's spend you'd be lucky if it works out to ten days total."

Closing my eyes, because I hate to hear just how alone this girl has been.

"Her mom's worse. She works in Seattle, and I know she works hard, and has two jobs and all, but fuck ... You have no idea how many times she's supposed to have come home on her weekend off, but decided last minute that she would rather go out with her work friends."

Placing my hand softly on Emmett's arm, knowing he's getting too worked up about this.

"Don't you start the same shit her parents say. You know the whole, it's fine because soon she'll be off to college and then it'll be her that doesn't turn up to see them. She spent her eighteenth birthday alone, they didn't even call her. She got nothing because ... because we just started to know each other and I didn't even know it was her birthday."

Frowning I look at him, seeing the hurt he feels for her on his face.

"I'm sure they made it up to her," I try to reassure.

Emmett just snorts, shaking his head. "They still haven't said a word, not even a fucking "sorry we missed your birthday," which would be the least they should do."

Rubbing my head, not knowing what I can say to Emmett to help him with this.

"Just be there for her, talk to her, let her talk to you. Show her you love her and that she's special. And for the love of god, take her out on dates. If you don't have the money, then I'll give it to you. That's about all you can do."

Emmett looks at me confused and then nods at me.

Getting busy, back to making the dinner, we seem to fall into silence. We have just got the dinner into over not sure what to put here for the last half hour, when everyone arrives.

"You look P ..." I quickly clear my throat knowing its wrong to tell a girl that you are dating that she looks pretty, "Beautiful," I say helping Tia out of her jacket.

Tia bites her lip looking at me. "Thank you, Edward."

"Nice save," Rose says in my ear grinning. "Why are you not telling the poor girl that you don't feel anything for her?" Rose asks quietly as she keeps her eyes on Tia's body as she walks into the living room.

"You don't know what I do or don't feel, Rose," I snap at her. The anger I feel for Rose right now is more due to the fact she can read me so clearly.

Rose hands me her jacket and stands crossed armed as she looks at me humming. Before I can ask her what her problem is, she starts to walk away leaving me to put the jackets away.

"Edward," Alice says as she taps my arm making me remove my glare from Rose's back.

"Everything okay?" she asks with a grin. "Are you feeling guilty about having the girl you love sitting in the same room with the girl you're using?" I roll my eyes at Alice and just smile at her.

"Not even close," I growl out taking her jacket.

"Mm, sure," she clicks her tongue "This is going to end with her being hurt—both of them—and then you'll feel like shit. End it now with Tia," Alice says before walking away.

"She never gonna drops this Rose and I being soul mates thing, is she?" I ask Jasper and he shrugs.

"More than likely no, at least not while she sees you unhappy and acting as if you already belong to someone else each time you look at Tia."

I sigh taking his jacket. "So not for an ass long time, but fuck when do I look at Rose like I am in love?"

Jasper just laughs as he helps me put the jackets away.

"You and Rose have always had a heated hate between you. Even in college there was a mutual dislike, but respect for each other."

Again rolling my eyes at him I give him a nod. "Rose may have had her head up her own back side, but I will admit she's loyal, and has been there when I need her. But that doesn't mean I am in love with her or think of her in anyway shape or form other than co-worker and friend."

"Have you ever been in love?" I shake my head, but Bella's face pops in my mind making my heart beat so much faster.

"Then how do you know what it feels like?" Jasper counters and my thoughts stay on Bella.

"Can I call Bella?" Emmett says making me jump, as I come out of my inner thoughts.

Seeing I'm now sitting in the living room next to Tia.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I say checking the time to make sure I haven't been spaced out for too long.

"I can't believe you're going to be in New York for Christmas," Rose gushes and I frown looking at her.

"Who's going to be in New York?" I ask and everyone just looks at me.

"Tia is, haven't you been listening?" Rose snaps out in a catty tone.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. The sound of your voice does that to me, Rose," I snap back.

"Really?" I nod as she gets that bitchy glint in her eyes.

"Dad, can you come here!" Emmett yells stopping Rose in her tracks.

Getting up, I move quickly seeing Emmett is pulling at his hair as he paces back and forth in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I ask moving to him.

"I don't think Bella's parents have come home. She sounds like she has been crying, but wouldn't tell me why," he says looking pained.

"Okay then tell her to come here?" I tell him quickly, but he shakes his head.

"She'll thinks she's intruding, that's why she's been staying away from here. She's worried you'll get sick of seeing her all the time."

My heart drops as I feel a crushing pain, knowing she really thinks I don't want to see her.

"Fine, you stay here and keep an eye on dinner. I'll be back," I say grabbing the car keys and walking straight out of the door.

It takes me under ten minutes to arrive at her house. The whole way my mind is in full fight mode knowing they hurt my girl. No matter how often I repeat that she's Emmett's girl my mind just dismisses it. She's my girl, and with the thought of her home alone crying it's too much to bear.

Knocking on the door, no one says anything or even acknowledges the door has been knocked. But I can feel Bella standing on the other side. _'Because she's mine,'_ my mind tells me.

"Open the door, sweetheart," I say pressing myself close to it.

The door slowly opens and my heart breaks right away seeing Bella so broken and hurt looking.

' _Min_ e _!_ ' Pulling her into my arms, she lets of a soft sob. Walking her back into her home, before kicking the door shut with my foot. Pressing my lips on the top of her head and holding her close to me, as I breathe in her scent.

"They wanted some time together, I'm just being selfish."

I kiss her again as I clasp the side of her face with my hand, making her look up at me.

"No, sweetheart, no, you're not. You're not selfish to want to spend time with your parents."

She snorts a little. "It is, they work hard all time, most of the year, and they hardly see each other. They are a couple and need time together just the two of them," Bella argues.

"But it's at the expense of their daughter's happiness?"

Bella shrugs. "When I have my own family then where will they be?"

Kissing the top of her head again, knowing she's again showing just how old she is for an eighteen-year-old.

"So when we get married you won't invite them over to visit us on Thanksgiving?"

Bella looks at me puzzled and I replay my words in my head, hearing my clear slip up, I said we and us instead of her and her husband.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I? I love them, I want them to be a part of my family always."

I let out a soft breath when Bella seems to just move on from what I said without acknowledging it.

"See, they're cutting you off for no reason, baby." Swallowing at my unfiltered mouth, slipping up yet again, in regards to her. "That's wrong, they should be here for you."

Bella shakes her head and moves away from me. "Let's just pretend that I'm right and as a couple they need time."

Frowning at her as her eyes start to water, I feel helpless.

"I really just need them to have a reason for not wanting me there."

In that second I know she knew her parents are not doing the right thing and she's trying to protect herself by pretending she's okay with it.

"Oh, baby," I say not caring, as I pull her to me and sit us on the sofa. "Any time you're alone—feel alone—I want you to call me. I don't care what time of the day it is, just call me," I command of her. "Swear to me that you will?" I beg, pulling her face to mine.

Her eyes flicker to mine and she nods. It's clear in her eyes that she's confused, but I know she'll call me, so that's good enough.

"Come on, I have a lovely dinner almost ready to eat."

Without waiting for her to say anything I pull her up.

"I made a cake that will not keep, can I bring it with for us?"

Grinning, I nod at her and walk with her to the kitchen. My heart breaks again when I see just how much work this girl has done for today with them. So much work that will go unnoticed by her fucking parent's who treat her as if she doesn't exist.

Sending Jasper a quick text, I ask him to take the roast out of the oven, for me, and then I get busy helping Bella clean up the kitchen.

"Get an overnight bag together for yourself," I tell her after we're done picking up.

Watching her walk upstairs with her head down, it's clear she's still hurt. I just hope I can show her without hurting her or Emmett that she is wanted. Closing my eyes as my mind chants _mine_ over and over again.

"Edward."

I turn to see Bella is ready with her jacket on, bag in one hand and the cake in the other.

' _Mine,'_ my mind screams again.

"Okay let's get home, Mina," I say taking her bag from her.

"Mina?" Bella says in a confused tone.

"Yes, I think I like that nickname for you."

She looks at me shaking her head, but I know I'm right the by calling her Mina, it is after all Italian for mine.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward has laid a bit of claim in regards to our Bella, calling her MINE and all. How do you suppose Thanksgiving dinner will go? See you Saturday and we'll find out.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lateness in posting today, I have gotten a bit behind and am trying hard to get caught up. There will be another chapter on the scheduled day of Wednesday coming, and very soon there will be another story posting that is almost completed on Facebook right now in our group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. See ya at the bottom, with more authors note.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Slowly, driving back to the house, trying to prolong the alone time with Bella. It's been a while since it has been just the two of us.

"Don't think you need to stay with us, if you need a break then just take one. Feel free to go sit in the study or even my office."

She nods at me and I help her out of the car.

"Oh, one more thing, I'm not sure if you spent a lot of time with Rose on Halloween ..."

Bella shakes her head and I pull at my hair. "Well, she's a bit of a bitch most of the time. She also thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't know jack shit. If she upsets you, tell me and I'll put her in her place."

Bella again nods at me, but gives me a small smile. "Emmett loves her, so she can't be that bad."

I shake my head at her. "You have no idea, Mina," I mutter as we walk into the house.

"Edward," Rose says walking to us, "Bella, it's nice to see you again," Rose continues tight lipped.

"Get off your broom, Rose, she's had a shitty enough day already, and doesn't need the ice bitch," I say moving Bella past Rose.

Feeling Rose's glare on the back of my head makes me want to protect Bella even more. Instead of saying more, I just ignore her as I walk Bella to the living room.

"Sorry about that, but I had to pick up Bella," I say to everyone.

Emmett walks over to Bella taking her from me and I bite back my pout, knowing I can't act like a child. If I act how I feel, everyone will know Bella means more to me than she should.

"I'm gonna check on dinner," I say almost walking into Rose in my hurry to get out of the living room.

Letting out a long breath as soon as I'm alone in the kitchen, I try to calm myself. Fuck I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. Giving her a pet name that clearly states my claim—even if I am the only one that knows what it means—is still wrong.

"Do you need a hand, Edward?" The soft voice I love sends tingles to my groin.

Slowly looking up to see her standing at the door with her hands behind her back biting her lip.

"Spend some time with Emmett," I say quickly so that it doesn't come out sounding hateful.

"He's showing Rose his new cup," Bella says as she blushes.

"Okay, well come on in then."

Bella moves slowly to the sink and washes her hands. Unable to help myself my eyes stay trained on her the entire time.

"What do you need me to do?" Bella asks and I look at her again, and she stumbles which makes me chuckle.

"Nothing that involves a knife," I chuckle.

Bella rolls her eyes but at least nods at me in agreement.

With Bella's help I'm able to plate up and get everything on the dinner table in time for everyone to come and join us.

"Jasper takes over saying grace as usual and then we go around the table saying what we are thankful for."

"Aren't your parents home for the holidays, Bella?" Tia asks softly and Bella shrugs.

"They decided they wanted to spend some time alone," Bella replies with her head down.

"Oh," Tia says, and I can hear the sympathy in her voice for Bella.

Feeling Tia touch my arm, I look at her to see her eyes are full of worry and hurt.

"What is it your parents do?" Rose asks in her usual snappy tone.

Glaring daggers at her, I mouth to her "shut the fuck up" which makes her glare back at me.

"My mom is a maid at a hotel and also helps out doing some administration work for a small company. My dad drives a long distance truck."

"Hmm, is Emmett your first boyfriend?" Rose carries on.

"Yes, I am," Emmett answers giving Rose his own glare.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know the girl," Rose states as she looks between Emmett and I.

"Okay, moving on. So Edward, where did you take Tia for your last date, it was what, number six?" Alice asks as she taps her foot.

"We went to a dance club, but the music was so loud I don't think I could hear myself think," Tia says with a laugh.

"No way, never ever, there's no way there is such a thing. Music cannot ever be considered as being too loud," Emmett says sounding genuinely shocked which makes everyone but him and Bella chuckle.

"Guess I'm showing my age then?" Tia says as we nod.

Bella and Emmett just look at each other and shrug.

"Hmm, a club, well did you at least have a good time?" Alice asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," Tia says as she looks at me.

Where I try to keep my eyes on Tia they flicker to Bella who has holds her head down now, looking at her food which she just seems to be playing with.

Earlier when Alice was talking about having both the girl I'm dating and the girl I love in the same room, she was talking about Tia and Rose, but it's having Tia and Bella in the same room that's killing me. Not wanting to hurt Tia, because she is a very nice woman, but not my one and I know it. Bella however, I feel this connection with, and she has to sit here and listen to what I've been doing with Tia. Knowing Bella doesn't feel about me the way I feel about her doesn't matter, I still don't want her hearing this.

"What was your first kiss like?" Alice asks with a dreamy look on her face.

"Uh," Tia says and I know this is over the fact I have kissed her on the cheek goodbye, but I've never even tried to give her a proper kiss.

"Emmett, how's the football season wrapping up?" Jasper asks quickly picking up on the tense atmosphere.

"Going well, but I don't really think football is what I want to do at college," Emmett says making me drop my fork.

"What, since when?" I almost shout.

Emmett just shrugs.

"I thought football was what you wanted to do, forever?" I ask.

"It was and I thought you wanted me to have another plan? So I've been working on that now for about two months. Bella took me to an animal shelter to help out and I loved it. We checked into what I would need to become a veterinarian.

"I know it's going to be hard work, but Bella thinks I should be able to handle it. I even got myself booked into a summer class at the animal shelter in Seattle. They said I can do some work with them a few times a week. Between both of the shelters, I should know by the start of my freshman year, if it's the right path for me."

Looking around the room, I'm in shock. Emmett has made a well thought through plan for his future, and I'm surprised this is the first I've heard of it. My eyes land on Bella who is looking at Emmett with a proud look.

"I just hope I don't fail," Emmett says softly.

"You won't, Em, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. It will be hard work, but I'll help you as much as I can."

"I will too," I say quickly. "Bella's right, just try hard, if this is what you want, we'll work together to get you there."

Emmett grins and truly looks happy and relieved. "You're about to hear something you never thought you'd ever hear again, but, Dad you were right, there was something that would get my full heart more than football."

Nodding at Emmett, I give him a wink.

As Rose huffs, my eyes flick to her, seeing she looks miffed about something. When her eyes land on mine she just shakes her head and I see a flash of hurt in her eyes and I'm unsure what put it there.

 **~MSG~**

"I'm thinking the teams should be, Jasper and Tia, Emmett and Rose, Bella and Edward and I'll be the question master?" Alice says as she takes the note pad and cards of questions with her.

"Doesn't look like you're giving us a choice," Tia chuckles taking a seat next to Jasper.

"Hi," Bella says as she sits down beside me, and starts to bounce one of her legs.

"Edward and Bella you will be the horn," Alice say giving us an old bike horn.

"Emmett and Rose, the bell" she carries on handing them a bell.

"Lastly Jasper and Tia, you are the clicker."

"Thank you, darling," Jasper says huskily making Alice giggle.

"No cheating," Rose says slapping the back of Jasper's head.

"Me, cheat?" Jasper says covering his heart with his hand.

"Let's just get this started sometime today," I say knowing they will just keep bitching at each other if I don't interrupt them.

"Ready?" Alice asks as she takes her seat.

We all nod and Alice smirks.

"Then I shall begin," she states trying to make herself sound so official.

"I'll start off easy, what is the capital of America?"

Before I can honk, I hear the bell. "That's easy, it's an A," Emmett says making everyone chuckle.

"NO!" Alice says as she clicks her tongue.

"Actually, he's right," Bella interrupts, and Alice turns to her. Before she can say a word Bella carries on. "You didn't ask what the capital city of America is, leaving it to us to decide if it was the letter or city you wanted. Now the letter is a capital A, and the city is Washington, DC. Being the quiz master you should make sure your questions are more specific and clearly stated as to what exactly you're asking."

Alice glares at Bella as the rest of us carry on chuckling. Under the glare from Alice, Bella starts to bounce her leg again.

"No points," Alice says. "Next question, name all fifty states in America."

Bella honks and I look on like everyone else as she says all states in alphabetical order.

"Who was our thirty-sixth President?"

I close my eyes trying to think, but hear the honk again.

"Lyndon B. Johnson," Bella says and Alice just looks at her.

"That's right," she says slowly, and Emmett just chuckles.

As the questions keep coming, Bella just fires off the answers one after another. A few times others manage to ring the bell or sound the clicker before her, but she is really on a roll.

"And the winners are Edward and Bella," Alice claps and everyone cheers.

"I think you mean Bella is the winner, she's the one who answered most of those questions," Rose says looking between Bella and I.

"I knew the answer to the questions too, I was just giving my teammate the chance," I replay winking at Bella who blushes.

"Yeah, sure you did," Jasper counters in a teasing tone.

"As the winners of the trivia game, you two get to choose the film for us to watch," Alice says as if none of us have said anything.

"Emmett, Jasper, you two get the snacks. Girls you get the blankets and pillows," I say as I stand. Turning to look at Bella, "Come with me, we'll go and pick out a movie." Holding out my hand and as soon as her hand's in mine I pull her up. Keeping a hold of her hand, we walk out the room.

"What would you like to watch, Mina?" I ask as I guide her to the shelf of movies.

"How about something that has a little of everything?" she says with a shrug.

Nodding at her, I start scanning the titles, until I find one that I hope she will like. Grabbing my choice off the shelf, Bella tries to see what it is. Hiding the movie title from her, and tapping her on the nose with a laugh. "Trust me," I say and she blushes but smiles at me nodding.

"I do, there's not many people I trust, but you are one of them."

Walking her back into the living room, I see Jasper and Alice are on the loveseat. Tia and Rose are chatting away on another love seat. Bella walks over and sits in the middle of the sofa with Emmett at her right side.

Turning my head and moving toward the entertainment system, biting back the wave of hurt, as I load the disc.

"Okay this us idk what u r meaning here" I say looking around to see where I should sit.

"You'll need to sit with those two and make sure they keep things to a PG13 rating," Alice says with another smug grin. Her eyes flicker to Rose and Tia and I know she's thinking she is saving me from choosing between Rose and Tia. She's not saving me a choice, in fact she's making me sit next to the person I shouldn't be sitting next to. As much as I want her to be my girl, she's my son's girlfriend.

"Thanks," I snark, but take the seat to Bella's left and pick up the remote.

"I'll get the lights," Emmett says jumping up at the same time.

"Here are some covers," I hear Bella say softly as I press play.

Soon after the movie starts I can feel a buzzing sensation and my body seems to be gravitating toward Bella. Moving my eyes to the corner, I look at Bella to see if she can feel it too. Watching her intently I see her moving her eyes to look at me. When she sees I'm watching her she gasps and her leg start to bounce. Without thinking about it I place my hand lightly on the top of her leg. Starting to recoil right away, but before I can move it, her leg stops bouncing and her hand covers mine. Immediately my whole body feels at peace and the buzzing settles. Closing my eyes, I move my hand from under hers and place it on top linking our fingers. As my hand is so much bigger than hers, I am able to rub my thumb against her leg.

Swallowing slowly Bella's body seems to move on its own toward mine. Squeezing her hand once, I pull mine free, so I can put my arm behind her on the sofa. Just as her leg starts to bounce and the buzzing comes back, my other hand is sliding to hers. This whole process is leaving me clueless as to what the hell's going on between us. My thoughts are lost thinking this over and I've no clue what's going on in the movie.

"Jesus, Emmett," we all whine as the light comes back on and I see the credit rolling. I'm so startled by it, I don't have time to pull back from Bella. Sometime during the movie she laid her head on my chest, and I'm a little surprised she hasn't moved yet.

"Aww, how cute," Rose states.

Bella just hums and moves even closer to me. Glancing down at her, I see the reason she has not moved, she's sleeping.

"Sorry, Dad, she hasn't slept much the past few days and she favors laying on her left side," he says quickly as he walks over to us. "I'll carry her to her room."

As soon as he has her up in his arms, I feel a pang in my chest. Watching them walk away increases the buzz like irritation I feel. "Make sure to put her in the spare room," I call out.

Hearing Emmett chuckle but still not acknowledge my order makes me itch to follow him up the stairs.

"Edward, why don't we clean up, and let the girls get themselves together?" Jasper says and I frown at him but then nod.

"What's going on between you and Bella?" Jasper asks as soon as we walk into the kitchen.

"What? Nothing!" I protest.

"Edward, I have known you for three decades. You've never lied to me, so don't fucking start now."

Sighing, I rub my face. "I'm not lying, there's nothing—"

Jasper cuts me off by holding up his hand.

"You look at her like she's hung the moon, and the way you ran out of here to get her, well that says a lot. But what really got me was the both of you during the movie. You didn't seem to relax until, you put your arm around her."

Swallowing, I never realized anyone else had noticed my reactions.

"Fuck, okay, I'm attracted to her, and well, nothing happened okay. I know it's wrong in all kinds of ways and fuck she'll never—"

Again Jasper cuts me off. "She looks at you like she has feelings for you. Edward, man, she's Emmett's girl. It's very clear that he loves her."

Closing my eyes, I feel my heart shatter a little more. "I know," I tell him again.

"Just be careful, Edward, don't let a girl come between you and your son."

Just looking at him, I stay silent, knowing he has more to say.

"She seems to float between you and Emmett, being both what you want in a girl. With you she's the sweet girl next door, but the confident, sexy girl with Emmett."

"You think she's playing us?" I ask in shock.

"I never said that, just please don't do anything rash."

I bob my head at him.

"And maybe you should be telling Tia, she clearly likes you and it's unfair if you friend zone her without even telling her."

"Friend zone, isn't that a girlie thing that chicks do to us guys?"

Jasper shakes his head smirking at me. "Whatever, just tell her, but not tonight because I have to drop her off."

I roll my eyes but walk back to the living room with him. I help Tia into her jacket and walk her to Jasper's car. Like always I kiss her softly on the cheek before helping her into the car.

"See you later," I say closing the door.

As soon as the car is out of sight, I walk into the house locking up. Heading upstairs I walk to the spare room to check on Bella. When I get there I frown seeing she's tossing and turning. The pain on her face has me walking to her.

"No, please don't go," she sobs out.

"Mina, wake up," I whisper in her ear as I stroke her forehead.

As she leaps up I jump a little then chuckle. "You were having a bad dream," I say as quietly as I can.

"Sorry," Bella says biting her lip.

"It's okay," I swallow standing back up, "I'll let you get back to sleep now."

Before I can walk away Bella takes hold of my arm.

"Can you stay, just until I fall asleep, please? I don't like ... Emmett normally sits with me for a while after I have a nightmare?"

Pulling at my hair, I'm unsure what to do, but her quivering voice is proof enough that she doesn't want to be alone.

"I'll get Emmett," I say knowing it's the right thing to do.

"Please, no, just stay with me. I have a lot of nightmares and Emmett's like a freaking octopus. He's pushed me out of the bed loads of times."

Busting out in silent laughter making my body shake, I can just imagine because she's right he's always been a bed hog.

"Okay, I'll stay, but just until you're asleep," I say and she moves over allowing me to lie next to her.

Once I'm beside her, she turns and looks at me. Knowing this could be trouble I give her a smile. "Close your eyes and go to sleep, Mina."

Bella smiles, before closing her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispers and I close my eyes hating to hear the pain that I'm sure her parents have caused within her.

"I won't," I tell her knowing it's getting harder to stay away from her.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are really odd to say the least, what are your thoughts on the behaviors of everyone when they are together? How do you suppose things will end, with Edward agreeing to stay with her?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**See you all on Saturday with another update.**

* * *

 *******EDITED TO MEET THE TOS AGREEMENT AT FFN, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE FOUND AT TWCS AND FICPAD.*******

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _Bella pushes her back against my chest._

" _Edward," she moans out, throwing her head against my shoulder. Taking full advantage I start to kiss her neck.  
_

" _You are mine, Mina, mine," I say over and over again, making her squirm.  
_

"Dad!" My eyes open right away with the call of my name.

"Fuck," I say panting.

Looking around the room, I see I am indeed still in the guest room. My eyes go to Bella who is still asleep curled up on my chest. Quickly and carefully, I slide out from under her.

"YO, DAD!" I hear from the hallway.

"I am still dressed, thank fuck, I'm still fucking dressed. It was a dream just a fucking ... dream," I say closing my eyes, feeling so fucking ashamed and turned on by what I just dreamt.

The door opens and I quickly control my face as I turn to Emmett.

"Dad, I have been calling for you," he say still using his outdoor voice.

"I know, I heard you and lower your voice," I say frowning at him as he rolls his eyes.

"Why?" he asks sounding generally confused.

"Your girlfriend is sleeping," I tell him.

"She's fine, anyway I thought we could all go out and do some Christmas shopping?" Emmett says giving me his big grin.

"It's only four weeks to go until Santa comes to visit us!"

"Em, you're too old to believe in Santa ..."

"What do you mean, too old to believe in Santa? Of course I believe in Santa, he is the best dude alive!"

I groan rubbing my face knowing it's entirely too early for this talk.

"Em," I hear Bella slur out. "I think its sweet that you believe in Santa."

Turning my head to face Bella, instantly feeling shitty that Emmett and I just woke her up, but I find her eyes are still closed as she carries on talking.

"It's wonderful and all, but could you and Edward please take this talk to another room?"

"Not you too, Bells! Come on, you two, Santa is the best ever," Emmett says.

"He is, Emmett, and I would hate to call him and tell him you've been bad," Bella slowly sits up and I see her top has ridden over to the side and up exposing her breast.

"You wouldn't do that," Emmett says covering his heart.

"No, but I will," I say pulling Emmett out of the room as I cover my eyes with my other hand.

"You're acting like a prude, Dad," Emmett chuckles as I close the door.

"Don't say shit like that, Emmett," I sigh. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed," I tell him as I walk away.

"Oh, um, Dad."

Stopping I turn to look his way.

"Not sure if you forgot or whatever, but you are dressed."

Swallowing, unsure what to say I stammer slightly before something comes to mind.

"I just threw on yesterday's clothes, I didn't think I was going anywhere," I lie what I hope is smoothly to him.

"Oh, 'kay," Emmett says with a shrug and then walks away.

With a sigh I enter my room and head for the shower. After shaving and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, I head downstairs. Bella is up and already making breakfast, while Emmett is whining like a five year old for some reason.

"Would you like pancakes and bacon, Edward?" Bella asks as I pour my coffee.

Keeping my eyes cast down at the counter top, I just nod. The feeling of shame is driving me crazy, for the way I was violating Bella in my dream.

"Daaad, come on, I wanna go," Emmett whines out.

"Enough or no chocolate cookies for you," Bella says wagging her finger at him.

"Okay, Mom," Emmett bites back, making Bella let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you're gonna behave like a five year old than I'm going to treat you like one! Keep in mind that means you are too young for some of your chosen gifts on your Christmas list," she laughs as I tell him. Unable to help it, I join in with her laughter a little as Emmett's face pales.

"But I have been a good boy!"

Bella just looks at him and raises her brow.

"I have, and I'm telling Santa that you're mean!" Emmett declares getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Is he gonna act like a five year old all day?" Bella asks as I look the way he went.

"No, this is not just for today. Sadly, this will last all the way through, until the day after Christmas."

Bella chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Well this is going to be a nice change."

Smiling, I walk beside Bella to the door and help her put her jacket on.

"Edward," Bella says taking hold of my arm. She looks to the side and out the hall window.

From this vantage point, I can see Emmett standing at the car waiting.

"I'm sorry about last night, really I am. I just get nightmares a lot, and when I wake up I hate being alone." Bella's voice seems to be pleading for me to understand and not to be angry with her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I tell her not wanting her worked up.

She nods and seems to swallow a few more times. "Well, I also wanted to say thank you. You know ... for staying with me. You being there helped more than you'll ever know."

Before I can say anything to her, she turns and walks out.

Quickly following her, I frown when Emmett doesn't bother to help her into the car, before getting in himself.

"Emmett Alexander Cullen," I say harshly as I get in. "As a man, you're meant to help your girl into the car," I say as I start the engine.

"What?" Emmett asks frowning at me.

"You should have opened the car door for Bella. It's a simple action, you open the door, help the lady in and close the door for her, before you go and get in," I simplify for him.

"Why, she's got two hands, besides times have moved on, old man."

Glaring at him, I slap his arm before I drive off. "Next time, do it," I say.

Looking in my rearview mirror, I see Bella is looking out the side window. It's easy to see she's clearly embarrassed by what Emmett and I are talking about. Her head slowly turns and her eyes meet mine in the mirror, she gives me a small smile before looking away.

Once my car has come to a standstill in the parking lot outside the mall, Emmett is out of the car moving toward the entrance.

"Wait," I say to Bella with a sigh as I get out.

Moving around the car, I open her door and even offer her my hand. "I'm sorry about him, I thought I had brought him up better than this."

Bella chuckles a little. "He's just excited, let him be."

Shaking my head a little, we move toward the door to catch up with Emmett.

"Come on, slowpokes, I wanna see Santa first," he yells loudly as he walks in the main doors of the mall without waiting on us.

Bella and I find Emmett twenty minutes later in the line of children to see Santa.

"Emmett, this is for little kids," I say feeling a little embarrassed about my son being in the line.

"But, Dad, we do this every year on black Friday," he says with a roll of his eyes. "It's a tradition."

Letting out a sigh, my eyes scan the massive amount of people in line before us. Turning my head to look behind us, I see there are quite a few people behind us already.

"Is it just me or is this awkward with all these people staring at us?" Bella whispers to me.

Saying nothing I just give her a nod.

After about fifty minutes of Emmett bouncing up and down and several people watching us, I turn to Bella.

"This is nothing, Mina. Last year while we were in line, I had people asking me what was wrong with him."

Bella gasps and just looks at me.

"They assumed he was or had some sort of ... special needs."

Bella just smirks at me.

"Yes, only five more to go" Emmett yells loudly with a fist pump.

"He's special, all right," Bella mumbles out as she bites back laughter and we move forward.

"Don't I know it," I whisper back.

After an hour and half of standing in line, it's our turn for Emmett to go through the maze to meet Santa. Emmett bursts through the door with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Santa!" Emmett says right away as he makes his way to him.

Embarrassingly, I watch Santa react in horror as Emmett places himself on his lap.

"You remember my grumpy dad Edward, right?" he says pointing at me. "Well that's Bella next to him. She's a real doll. Anyway, I have been a good boy this year, and this is my list."

"Thank you," the Santa groans out, more than likely over the weight of Emmett on his lap.

Emmett jumps up and looks to Bella. "Bella, come here, you need to come and sit on his lap and tell him what you want." Emmett waves his hand at her, motioning for her to hurry.

"Yes, pretty girl, come sit on Santa's lap," Santa says and I narrow my eyes at him as he eyes fucks Bella.

"Err, no, I'm okay, thanks," Bella says taking a step back and moving a little behind me.

"Photo time," someone yells.

Bella moves toward Emmett and Santa slides in-between them. Placing a grin on my face, I push my way so that I am next to Bella and put myself between her and horny Santa.

My eyes drop down to Bella and I smile at her as she looks to the elf who's taking the photo.

"Your one lucky son-of-a-bitch, how the fuck did you get that hot piece to tap?" the fucked up Santa shocks me by asking as Bella walks off with Emmett to get our photo.

"I am lucky, but you will not be if you don't remove your fucking eyes from her."

Santa just looks at me. "Hey man, I'm just enjoying your eye candy," he says holding up his hands in surrender. His eyes keep springing back to Bella, and I let out a growl making him laugh. "Come on, man, you're the one that gets to enjoy the young little kitty, be proud, other guys are envious of you."

Rolling my eyes, I walk away before I punch the perverted Saint Nick. When I reach Bella I put my hand on the base of her back. Looking down over her shoulder to see she's looking at the photo. Reaching forward, I gulp as I take in the image of the photograph. In the photo I'm looking down at Bella and the love I have for her is there, I can see it on my face beaming brightly like a beacon. Bella is looking straight at the elf who took the photo, with a shy smile on her face. My eyes move to look at Emmett in the photo, he's looking straight forward too with this shit eating grin. The guilt hits me in the gut, when it registers this is the happiest Emmett has looked in a picture with Santa ever before.

"It's a good photo, I got my own copy," Bella says and I just hum at her.

"Are you okay?" I look away from the photo and nod at her, unable to trust my voice right now.

After a few moments to collect myself, I smile at her. "Yeah, I'm okay, but I am gonna be working a lot these next few weeks." I lie smoothly knowing I need to take a huge step away from her, this is getting out of hand.

"Oh," Bella says sadly, "I'll miss ..." Bella stops talking and clears her throat. "I'll keep an eye on Emmett, making sure his homework is done and stuff. Uh, not that I'll need to, he's doing so much better now that he has a goal to aim for. If there's anything you need to know about school or whatever, I'll make sure you know ..." The entire time she's talking, she's looking down at the ground.

"Are your parents home for the holidays?" There is a flash of pain in her eyes before she closes them. As she start to speak she opens them.

"No, they're both working. Mom needs to make up for the time off she took, and dad ..." She stops and her eyes drift away from the floor to the side. "He's working extra time for the holiday pay. He wants them renewing their wedding vows in January."

Coming to a stop, I tilt her chin so she can look at me.

"Are you going?"

Bella shakes her head. "They're going to the Caribbean, and I don't have a passport. I wasn't really invited to this anyway, it's just for the two of them. They have always talked about the fact they had to have a simple courthouse wedding and my mom didn't get the honeymoon she wanted. So they decided this way they'll be having a real wedding with a reverend and a honeymoon all rolled into one."

Pulling her into my arms, I hug her as I hear her sniffling.

"It's really okay. They're not inviting anyone it's just going to be the two of them. I mean it is their renewal wedding after all."

Sighing because I hate hearing her sound so sad. "When do they leave?"

"Mom said they're leaving on the thirtieth, and not returning until the fifteenth. She said that's why she's working on Christmas day, she's doing a sixteen hour shift because it's all at triple time."

Internally, I'm shaking my head. The more I find out about her parents the more I find their attitude and behavior selfish.

"Bella, this is the shop," Emmett says loudly breaking Bella and I apart.

Bella and I get to him walking right into the shop. Following him to the back, Emmett opens a door and we follow again. I hear a whipping sound and my eyes bug out, when I see we've just walked into an adult toy shop.

"I think I should get this," Emmett says picking up a paddle. "You know," he says as he makes a thrusting motion, while his arm is swinging the paddle to each side like he is smacking someone's ass as he fucks them. "Tell me, who's your daddy?" Emmett says in a husky voice and I close my eyes.

"Nah, I think those handcuffs and that gag is more ideal," Bella says making my eyes spring back open. "Wouldn't you say, Edward, you could gag him and then handcuff him to the kitchen sink. That is the only way he'll ever do the dishes without the whining after all."

Snorting, I look at Emmett who is pouting, which makes me laugh.

"Come in to my office Miss Steele," he husks out while looking down at Bella.

Bella rolls her eyes at him.

"Come on, Bella you got to admit it's meant to be hot."

"Emmett, I read – a lot, we're talking a book a day, sometimes two. I've also read a lot hotter sex than that, but if that floats your boat, I'm sure we can find some Domme to smack you around."

Laughing loudly, I snort again as Emmett looks at her in shock.

Bella picks up one of the dress up school girl outfits. "Hey, Em, I think I just found a school uniform that you would be happy with." She holds it up and he grins.

"Fuck yes, we should send a photo to Newton, he would approve it."

Bella puts it back and looks at me. "The sad thing is, Newton would approve," she whispers to me shivering a little after. "Was he always such a ..." she gives me a tilt of her head.

"Sleaze bag?" I fill in for her.

Bella nods at me, I shake my head and she raises her brow and I chuckle. "Yeah he was and clearly still is."

"Oh now this one's cute," Bella says taking the sexy maid outfit down.

"Cute?" I ask, and she nods at me.

"Yeah, don't you think?" she put the hanger around her neck so the maid outfit hangs over her. She blushes as she looks at me and I have to admit it does look cute-sexy on her like that. The sexiness is more so with her blush and the fact she's biting her lip as she waits for an answer.

"Yeah, it looks cute," I say and she smiles at me like she's happy.

"Okay, I got what I wanted. Wow, Bella, are you getting that?" Emmett asks looking at Bella.

"No, what did you buy?" Bella asks as she looks at the large bag in his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough," he cackles walking out.

"Help," Bella says in a small voice and I frown down at her. "Where I want to know – you know curiosity and that – there's a part that's afraid."

Giving a light laugh to relax both of us a little, because I feel off, talking to her about this. "Don't be afraid of him, Mina, and tell him outright no, if you don't want to do something. In fact I'll speak to him."

Bella shakes her head at me, but the panic is still there.

"He may be my son, but that doesn't mean he is allowed to force your hand or make you do things you're not comfortable with."

Bella just gives me a small nod, and looks to Emmett as her hand slides to mine.

Bella and I spend hours walking behind Emmett as he drags us to three different toy stores.

"I think I just need to go to the gadget shop now," Emmett says sounding pleased.

I roll my eyes at him, but wave my hand for him to go.

"Oh wait," Bella says pulling on my arm. "Can we go into the Build-A-Bear Workshop first?" I turn looking at Bella whose eyes are twinkling.

"Sure," I say as I start to walk there, as I'm still holding her hand. Emmett pouts a little but follows us in the door.

"I always wanted one of these," Bella tells Emmett and me without looking at us. "But dad said they were a waste of money that he could easily get five teddies for the price of one."

My eyes flick to Emmett in hope that he picked up on the fact he should get her one, but as he starts talking I know it has been wasted on him.

"I have to agree with your old man, Bella. I mean thirty dollars for a stuffed animal?"

Bella's face drops a little and she sticks her tongue out at him and starts to look around the shop. As soon as her back turned I slap his head.

"What?" he stammers rubbing it.

"I worry about you sometimes." While Emmett just looks at me I continue. "You should buy her one," I tell him and his face changes as he looks at me in shock.

"Dad, those damn things are at least thirty dollars and that's not including the music box, shoes, clothes and anything else extra."

Rubbing my face, I walk away from him, so I don't beat the stupid out of him right now.

"Edward, can you help me with this?" she asks me with a grin and I smile back at her and nod.

"We need to pick out an animal first. I think a regular old fashioned bear. I really like this brown one, it's so soft. Now, we need to pick out a sound box." She says taking hold of my hand again, as she leads me to where they are. We listen to them all and both agree on the 'I need a hug' sound. We head over to where they fill the bear and wait our turn. At our turn, the worker explains the placing of a heart in the bear and shows us a basket of hearts. Bella picks up a metallic green shiny heart and smiles. The worker explains that she should make a wish on the heart and kiss it before placing it in the bear. So she thinks for a moment and kisses the bear. She turns to me and puts the heart to my lips. Without a doubt or second of thought, I kiss the heart before putting it in the bear and passing it to the worker.

"Are you two done yet?" Emmett asks whining, which makes me glare at him.

"Emmett, she is your girlfriend, this is the first place she's asked to go. I thought you cared about her?" Emmett looks at me then to Bella.

"I do," he states and I raise my brow at him.

"Then can't you see she's having a good time? Just let her be and for goodness sakes be patient."

He swallows and nods. "I'm sorry," he says sheepishly after a few minutes.

"That's me," Bella says walking to us. I just need to do the birth certificate and pay for it," Bella says as she hugs the teddy to her.

"I'll get it for you," I reply wanting and needing to see that smile and be the reason for it.

"Oh no, this isn't mine, it's a gift for someone," Bella says blushing and I frown putting away my wallet.

"Really, I thought you wanted one?"

She bites her lip and nods her reply back to me.

"Okay then," I say hating that there are traces of hurt in my voice. Standing with Emmett as Bella goes to the computer and types in the birth information, then pays the cashier. The entire time I can see she's still smiling.

"She looks really happy," Emmett says and I nod at him.

"Can she stay with us during the Christmas break?"

Again I nod my head then frown when it registers what he asked.

"Please?" he begs.

Sighing, I nod at him. "Yes, she can stay."

Emmett smiles and kisses the side of my head. As soon as Bella's out the door, he walks to her taking her hand. The pain in my chest as I walk behind them is intense, while they chat and laugh together.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how do you suppose Christmas break will go?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the Saturday update, we will see you on Wednesday with more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

In my home office, I'm working when there's a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I yell frowning because Emmett always just walks right in, no matter if my door is closed or open.

"Hi," Bella says and my eyes snap to the door seeing her standing there.

"Hi?" I say a little confused.

"I was wanting to get your opinion on something, if you have the time?" While she talks she waves some papers. She's trying to make it sound like it's no big deal, but I've got a feeling this is important to her.

"Come on in, and tell me what you need?"

Bella smiles and I watch as she takes a deep breath.

"I'm applying for college, in Port Angeles, and UW, could you look over these forms to see if they are filled in right. I have to put in assets ..." she trails off and clears her throat. "There's no hurry, I can leave them with you." As Bella puts the papers on my desk, I place my hand on hers making her look at me again.

"I'll look them over right now, why don't you go get us some coffee and cookies to keep us going?"

Bella nods her head and smiles at me. "Okay," she says walking to the door.

"Where's Emmett?" I ask knowing this will take some time, and he may have plans.

"He just left for football?" Bella says shyly and swallows.

"That's good we can get some peace and quiet then," I laugh.

Bella lets out a breath looking relieved and walks away from the door.

Pushing my glasses up, I start to look over her forms. They're easy to read and she has them filled out correctly, until I get to the financial circumstances side of things. The asset information is completely blank, and I frown a little wondering why it's not filled in. Seeing she has brought copies of her parents' tax returns, I start to work it all out.

"I wasn't sure about how to do that part," Bella says making me jump as I didn't hear her come in again.

"It's all right," I reassure her as she places the coffee down.

"Did you tell them I was looking these over?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "They don't know I'm applying."

Letting out a sigh, but holding back any other words, because she drops her head. It's best if I just move on and keep my thoughts and opinions to myself.

It takes me just over a half hour and I know she will not get much support. Her parents are just over the bracket, but just barely and by less than fifteen dollars.

"Mina, there's a chance you will not get much in the way of support."

She nods at me and then shrugs. "I know, but when the time comes and want to go then i could work. Even if I have to get two jobs, I can. I could even stay off campus if I go to college in Port Angeles and just commute daily."

Even knowing she doesn't stand much of a chance at being able to pull all that off, I smile at her. Moving to her ACT scores, I have to do a double take. When I first see her scores, I'm almost in disbelief. Of the twenty-four hundred possible to obtain a perfect score, she has twenty-two hundred. Looking at her GPA, I can't help but stutter, "You have a 4.5 GPA?"

"Yeah, anything less than an A is not acceptable for my dad."

My hand covers hers right away and I gently run my thumb over it until she looks at me.

"Has he seen this?" I ask pointing at her scores and official GPA.

"Not sure, it's been a little while since either of my parents have talked to me about school. I think they believe that since I haven't said anything and the school hasn't contacted them, so I think they assume I'm fine. When I was younger he hated it if I brought in anything less than an A. He said mom and he were both straight A students, so were their parents and so on." Bella rolls her hand to tell me there's a long line of Swan's getting top marks. "Swan's didn't get anything lower than an A, and he trusts me to do the same. Which I am—well except gym—and I'm not sure how he will take that."

Her face falls a little and it goes straight to my heart.

"Mina," I say softly.

Bella looks at me and smile. "I take it you are just calling me that all the time now, huh?"

Feeling my face heat up, I know she's right, I rarely call her anything else now. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't, I quite like it."

She blushes and looks down after a few minutes, because I sit here staring at her.

"How is Tia?" she asks.

Shaking my head and trying hard to clear it enough to talk to her. "She's good, I'm going to see her tomorrow night."

"That's good, you need to spend some time with her, before she goes out of town. I'm sure you'll miss her."

It's not really a question she's asking, it sounds like she's making a statement.

"No, well ..." Bella looks at me. "While I will miss her ... I just won't ... not in that way. I'm telling her tonight that we can only be friends, I don't see more than that between her and I."

"I'm sorry," Bella says right away and looks pained.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting anything from our dates anyway."

"Sometimes to find love we have to give a little of ourselves. You know, just jump in there with both feet. Sure it's a way to get hurt—be hurt—but at least you get a taste of it, and maybe you won't miss your one."

Her words touch my heart. As she speaks, I can feel how her words are filled with so much love and hope.

"Are you giving me dating advice?"

"Yeah, I am. You're a great guy, Edward. I know that Emmett's— Angela—hurt you. She hurt you by leaving Emmett, but there's someone out there for you. If you just let them see this part of you, I know they will stick around and fall for you too." Bella stops and shakes her head. "Maybe that's wrong, I can't imagine a girl not falling for your charm—loving you—but you have to let yourself be seen by them. Fall for them and allow them to fall for you. Together you could change mutual attraction into love?" Bella shakes her head and lets out a deep breath. "Sorry, I guess I'm just an old romantic girl."

"No, that was good advice and I will remember it."

Taking my hand away from hers, I work to finish the task at hand.

Bella's essays both surprised and touched me. She will do well studying as an English major. She will go places if she applies herself in any field.

"These are very good, I'm sure you'll get accepted."

The only thing looking to be in her way is money. If it comes to it, I will pay for her to go, to any college she wants, even if it meant her moving away from me.

Bella blushes a little and stands up slowly. "Thank you for your help." She clears her throat again as she looks at me. "I'm gonna get out of your hair, and give you some alone time."

The whole time she's talking, she's walking with her head down as she goes toward my office door.

"No," I blurt out making her stop and turn back to me. "Stay, I'm done with my work anyway." This is a total lie, as I have loads to do, but I don't want her to leave.

"If you're sure?"

Nodding at her, I stand from my chair. "Come on, stay and help me with dinner," I say moving my hand so it clasps hers.

"Why haven't you told your parents about how sad, upset and lonely you feel?" This has been on my mind for so long, so I have to ask.

Bella doesn't look my way as we walk in to the kitchen. "I'm not sure. My parents and I have never been ..." Bella stops and looks up at me for a few seconds. "We've never been like you and Emmett. He shows you so much of himself ... you know? He's able to be so honest and open with you. If he needs you, he knows you'll be there. It's like he can come to you as your son, friend, brother, and even his mom, because you fill all those roles for him. When it comes to my parents and I, maybe it is me. I mean I'm a very private and closed off person, but I just ... when they're there, I just want to relax and have fun. Enjoy our time. I don't want the little time we get to be weighted down with my wants and needs."

Sighing a little, but understanding her point of view, I frown. "You could write them a letter?"

Bella just looks at me and I hold up my hand to stop her and make her hear me out. "If I were to find out some of my choices made Emmett hurt or be sad, and he never told me, it would kill me." Shaking off the guilt over how I feel about Bella, I carry on. "Just try and let them know, they're parents, not mind readers."

Bella chuckles and shakes her head at me. "Okay, I will once they come back from their honeymoon."

Smiling broadly at her, I hug her. "I'm happy to hear that, Mina."

We head to the kitchen and get busy starting dinner.

"Edward, what were you like in school? I know you and Angela were sweethearts, but what else?"

Rolling my eyes a little, I shake my head. "Angela and I were not sweethearts. In school I had a knack for learning, but was also a jock."

"Really?" Bella asks, sounding surprised.

"Yes, but it didn't mean as much to me as it does to Emmett. Anyway, I was getting top marks in all my subjects. Most guys listened to what I said, and I had my following of girls." Stopping, I can't help but let out a chuckle. "I was very big headed. I never picked on anyone, but in saying that, I didn't see anyone outside my circle of friends.

"I was seventeen, when I got my first real girlfriend—a serious one—her name was Jane. Jane was a tiny thing, we were great together. After a while she just started calling me Eddie, then moved on to Eddie-pooh. I hated it, but brushed it off as she only said it when we were alone. All too soon, she was calling me that all the time. Soon after she started that, everyone at school was saying it. One day Mike asked her why, and she said I reminded her of Winnie the fucking pooh—"

Bella's giggling stops me from talking, and I can't help but smile at her.

"Laugh it up, but everyone started leaving me Winnie the Pooh things. I believe it was Mike, but I don't have proof who did the worse thing though. Somehow my name got changed in the programs for the football games, and my name was printed as Eddie-Pooh bear. I flipped my shit and well that's really when Mike and I became enemies. I ended it with Jane, and made it clear to everyone my name was Edward. It wasn't easy, but they learned if they called me anything else they would get a beat down."

Bella keeps chuckling. "What about Angela?"

"Well she was always there, she was shy and in most of my classes. She seemed to be the only one who didn't call me anything but Edward. I found comfort and trust with her. A few months after starting our senior year we just hooked up. It didn't last too long, she just wasn't the right fit. Of course when she came and told me she was pregnant ... well you know how that worked out." I stop talking and Bella squeezes my arm. "What about in college, any girls there catch your eye?"

Shaking my head, I smile. "No not really, I always seemed to find a reason not to date anyone or if I did, it never went past a date."

"Why?"

"I think I'm looking for that one perfect girl. You know the one who ..." I stop talking as Bella looks at me and our eyes seem to link. "The one I could look into her eyes and see the rest of my life play out."

"And you don't feel that for Tia?"

Closing my eyes I shake my head. "I really don't think my heart is in it," I say feeling weak and guilty. The guilt comes from continuing to see her when I knew from the second I met Tia, she wasn't my one.

"Let's talk about something else?" Bella says before jumping into stories of her many trips to the hospital.

After that we move on to her telling me of her dislike for Mike Newton.

"Come on, Edward, tell me a story about you and Newton."

Shaking my head I smirk at her. "That would be wrong," I chuckle out.

The fact her whole face has lit up and her eyes are sparkling with what I assume is amusement, makes me laugh harder.

"Please," she says while giving me a puppy dog look.

"Come on, Mina, you don't want to know these things."

"Eddie, tell me ..."

I gasp and turn to her and she's smirking.

"Or I'll keep calling you Eddie, or maybe I could just call you Eddie-Pooh-bear!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you the reason behind why I hated being called anything but Edward." I stop what I'm doing, looking right at her.

"But you did and I am choosing to use it, to bug you. So, Eddie-pooh-bear," Bella says the name this time in an over the top sexy voice, "tell me something about you and Newton."

"Or, I could just punish you," I say as I stalk towards her. My eyes are on hers and she looks at me wide eyed.

"You wouldn't, Eddie-Pooh-bear," her voice shakes, but only a little.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I say springing on her and tickling her as she squeals out with laughter.

"Ed-ddie," Bella says between her shrieks of laughter.

"You're still calling me that?" I growl in her ear. "Time to pull out the big guns," I say before I start to blow raspberries on her neck but this just makes her laugh more.

"DAD! BELLLA!"

Bella and I jump apart at Emmett's booming voice.

"Dinner?" he says pointing at it, and I move quickly to the stove, shocked that our sauce has boiled over. As I move the pan over to the sink it comes to me that Bella and I had been so engrossed with each other, we didn't hear the stove, nor did we hear Emmett come in. Now I stand here wondering how long he was watching us, before we knew he was standing there.

"I think it would be best to call and order something to be delivered," I say turning back around. Emmett's eyes flutter to mine and he nods his head, but they go back to Bella. My eyes move there too to find she's still in the same place I left her only now her head is down.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Emmett asks and I hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She whispers her answer so quietly, I'm just barely able to make out her words.

"Come on, I have some stories on Newton," Emmett says sounding happy. His words let me know he had been there for a while. "Dad tell us when dinner arrives."

"Will do," I say not looking at him. My eyes are still on Bella. As she walks out of the kitchen her eyes move to me and she gives me a weak smile before looking at Emmett. When her hand slides into his, my chest starts to feel tight and I wonder if I will ever get over being in love with her.

After calling to order dinner, I clean up the mess in the kitchen. When dinner arrives, I call Emmett and Bella down to eat. Dinner is strange, Bella seems to have shut down and didn't really talk much. The few times she did say anything it seemed to stutter out, or was said quietly.

"Emmett, dishes," I say and he huffs but gets up.

"Come on, Bells," he yells over his shoulder as he's walking out. When she moves past me, I catch her arm clasping her wrist.

"Mina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry," she says to the floor and place my other hand under her chin. Bringing her head up, as I am sitting and she's a little thing she's able to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped the mark earlier."

"You didn't," she says instantly and I nod.

"BELLS!" Emmett yells.

Glaring at the door to the kitchen, I have to tell myself to stay sitting, while my inner thoughts rage about his lack of respect for his girlfriend.

"I better go," she says and I drop my hand from her wrist.

Nodding again, I can't help but feel rejection. This fucking sucks.

~MSG~

"Hi," Tia says as she opens her door.

"Hi, you look amazing," I tell her handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, come in," she replies taking them from my hand.

Pulling at my hair, I follow her into her home. Having been here a few times now, for game night with our friends, I don't feel uncomfortable. My plan was to take her out for dinner, but when she offered to cook I accepted. It's probably best to tell her privately I wish to only be her friend and nothing else. Telling her something like that in public seems wrong and rude.

"Should I order our dinner in?" I ask her softly. She did offer to cook, but again having her cook for my ass just to reject her is also fucked up.

"I made us dinner already," she says back to me with a smile and my heart races as I start to pull on my hair.

"It's fine, Edward, will you calm the hell down?"

Looking at her, I wonder how she knows I am in such turmoil.

"Look, Edward, I'm sure all women love you, and want you. Sorry to burst your bubble and hurt your ego, but I know you feel the same friendship I do. I'm sure you'll get over the fact I friend zoned your ass."

Shaking my head I chuckle at her sassiness. "So we are still friends then?"

She rolls her eyes and bobs her head at me. "Yes, we're still friends."

Letting out the deep breath I had been holding, I feel relief.

"You are nice, Edward, and I'm sure if you opened your eyes and ears you'd find someone perfect for you. You know someone who will let you do that Tarzan cave man shit."

"I'm not a cave man," I half yell making her laugh. "It's called being a gentleman." This just makes her laugh more, and I know where I still am a shit head over my feelings for Bella, I have at least gained another good friend.

* * *

 **A/N: So some of you are unhappy becasue there is a slow burn and Edward and Bella aren't jumping into a huge affair. We are sorry if you are unhappy with it, but this is a full story not a one shot or short fast fic. So what are your thoughts on Bella's college plans and Edward's feelings about it all?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just want to say that this is not through the final BETA and any mistakes you may find belong solely to us. As always the disclaimer we stated still applies, it also applies to the songs, lyrics and artists mentioned within this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sitting on a bench feeling dissuaded and discouraged, I let out a sigh pulling my hair. Having spent the past five hours searching around the mall, I'm still without a gift to give to Bella.

The mixed feelings on what I should get for her, are making me second guess every idea I've had. When I was in the jewelry shop, everything I picked out screamed girlfriend. When I went for less personal items it made me feel like it was not enough.

Getting up, I know there's only a few more hours left before the shops will close since it's Christmas Eve. I've ran out of time.

Walking into a clothing store, I look around and find some things I think she'd look amazing in. Picking up a sexy little dress, I run my fingers over the material and can't help but hum at the feel. She would look so amazing in this and the feel of this silky soft fabric on her skin would be fantastic. Picturing her in the soft silk makes me hard and I have to adjust myself. "That's a no," I say out loud, before putting it back.

Groaning again, I rub my face. My cell buzzes and I answer it without looking at the screen.

" _Hi, Edward_ ," comes Tia's voice.

"Hi," I say back in a friendly but reserved voice.

" _You still shopping? I thought you were done_?"

"Still shopping, I just need to find something for Bella," I say right away.

" _What? I thought you got her a laptop?_ "

Rolling my eyes at her, though she can't see me. "Yeah, I did and that's something she needs to go off to college, but I wanted to get her something just because—"

Tia giggles a little cutting me off. " _I'm only teasing you, Edward. What about getting her one of those bears she talked about wanting, but made for someone else instead of herself_?"

Stopping immediately, I frown. "Why the fuck didn't I think of getting her a bear from Build-A-Bear Workshop?" I say feeling like a moron. Especially knowing how happy she was when she was there a few weeks ago. "Thanks, Tia," I say feeling a lot more relaxed as I walk to the store.

" _No problem and when are you going to talk to Emmett about how you feel for Bella_."

Frowning, I stop outside of the shop. "He knows that I approve and like the girl, Tia."

" _Edward, you're in love with the girl_."

The guilt is instant and I try to hold back my feelings.

" _Don't,_ " Tia says harshly.

"Don't what?"

" _Feel guilty. You never hoodwinked me. As I told you, I was looking for friendship, and found that in you, Bella, Alice, Jasper, even Rose. It was so clear from when we had our first date_."

"Then why did you say yes to a second?"

" _To help show you what you couldn't seem to see on your own, that you had already found your one. Come on, we were a perfect match but yet your heart beats for her. I wanted to show you, maybe get through to you this was not wrong_."

"She's dating my son, it is wrong."

" _Edward, talk to him, be open with him._ "

"He loves her," I say shaking my head.

" _There are many sides of love, Edward. Like I love and care for Bella—and would love to have a word with her oven and sperm donor—but I am not in love with the girl. You can't keep this guilt up much longer, Edward. Sometimes we have to face our fears._ "

Letting out a sigh at her words, she carries on.

" _I need to go, I'll talk to you later and, Edward, make sure she has a good day, no matter what._ "

"I was planning on it, talk to you later, Tia."

Walking in the store, I pick out a soft brown bear and go through the process of making him up. Dressing him in a tux, I name him Mr. Cullen. Making sure he has a few other changes of clothes, including pajamas and a superhero outfit, I check out.

After spending almost three hundred dollars in Build-A-Bear Workshop, I arrive home to find it eerie quiet. Placing the last of the gifts I got under the tree, I walk into the kitchen.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Bella sings with her back to me. She seems to be dancing along with the song she's singing and I watch her wiggle her body. Holding back my groan and desire, as she bends down and looks in the oven. The t-shirt she's wearing moves up showing off her boy shorts, making my body react to the sight.

She moves back up and my eyes move up with her. The name Cullen in big white letters is across her back, with the number eighteen under it. Frowning, as I tilt my head, Emmett is twenty-three, I was eighteen. Moving to her, I touch the t-shirt lightly making her jump and spin around. Quickly I wrap my arm around her to stop her from falling. My eyes move to her chest seeing the Fork's High logo from back when I attended.

"You're wearing my t-shirt?" Keeping one hand around her as I talk the other strokes the logo.

"Yeah, um ..." she says sounding confused. "Em, said I could use it. This is what I normally sleep in when I'm here. Is there ... do you not what me to wear it?"

Looking down over her body and then moving back to her eyes. "No, wear it, Mina, it looks good on you."

The oven dings. "The cookies," she says and I take one step back from her as she turns. She bends again making her ass move to hit the top of my leg. If she was a few inches taller her ass would be rubbing my cock.

My hand shoots out to touch her side, but I pull it back as she stands up.

A soft moan comes out as thoughts of her naked crosses my mind.

"I sure hope these are as good as they smell," Bella says mistaking the reason I let out a moaning sound.

Leaning over her, I look at the cookies. "They look great, Mina," I say looking at her pointing.

"Sure, but they may be a little warm."

Smiling, I can't help but take one anyway.

"Where's Emmett?" I ask knowing this house is too quiet so he can't be here.

"Rose called, something about a bat ... and a light being out," Bella shrugs.

"Maybe I should call and make sure all is well," I say having no idea why Rose would call Emmett in the first place.

"What? No," Bella says in shock and covers my hand.

"I think she was embarrassed, about it. I'm also sure she asked Emmett not to say anything, especially since she was scared because the light went out and there was a bat. He'll be back soon."

"Okay," I say still thinking it's all a little strange, but put my cell away.

"I've made some cakes for tomorrow, and I have everything I need to make a nice Christmas dinner."

"You didn't need to do that?" I tell her, but deep down I'm excited to see what she has come up with.

"I wanted to, besides I love cooking. While I'm thinking about it, thank you for letting me stay."

Moving closer to her, I cup her face. I open my mouth to say no thanks is needed, but her cell rings.

Bella looks at it and smiles. "Hi, Mom," she says sounding happy.

"What? No ... I'm not home. I'm at Em's. Yes Cullen. Mr. Cullen said I could stay ... why?" Bella looks at me and gulps. I know her mom asked to speak to me. Holding out my hand, Bella gives me a sigh and hands me her cell.

"Hi—" is all I am able to get out before Bella's mom starts talking.

"It so nice for you to let Bella stay, and your daughter Emma sounds lovely."

Raising my brow, I wonder what she's talking about. "Daughter?" I say but Bella's mom didn't seem to hear. She seems distracted with whoever's talking to her in the background.

"Could you make sure she keeps our home clean ... you know how these young ones are, always wanting to party and have fun. The college life is so full of fun at first. I need her to mail me out those papers I asked for ASAP. She can be so forgetful, so please remind her. Well its been nice to talk to you, bye," she says quickly hanging up.

"Err ... she had to go?" I say giving Bella back her cell phone. "Did you tell her Emmett was a girl?" I ask feeling a little amused by it.

"No, she assumed Em was short for Emma. When I corrected her, she was distracted by one of her friends. After trying to tell her over the past two months I finally gave up."

Sighing, I pull at my hair. Her mom didn't seem interested in really talking. "She seemed ..." I stop trying to think of a word I could use that will not come off as an insult.

"She doesn't like talking on the phone, she has some sort of phobia about it."

Raising my brow questioningly at her, because she always seems to have an answer or a reason why they disregard her so frequently. "What papers is she wanting you to send to her?"

Bella bites her lip. "The ones for the house."

Frowning, I watch as Bela looks to the floor, a key sign she knows someone won't like what she has to say.

"Mom and Dad wanted to take a year out of college and go backpacking, but I arrived taking that away. I think ... I think that's what they're planing on doing. I think once I'm off to college they ..." Bella moves her hand up waving it around and I close my eyes.

"That's why you're applying?" I burst out loudly.

Bella just shrugs. "I could be wrong." The tone of her voice tells me she doesn't think she is.

"You have to tell them."

"I will, remember the letter?" I shake my head moving to get her cell, but she gets to it before I can.

"I want to speak to her," I demand.

"Not when you are angry," Bella replies.

"Mina," I say with a sigh. "I don't like this, what they do, how they make you feel. I had my son young and I am not out there trying to be twenty again."

Bella shake her head and drops her chin to her chest.

"I'll let this go, but I will be returning to it after the holidays."

Bella nods and wraps her arms around me and I hug her close to me. Placing a kiss on top of her head, before moving gently out of her arms.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie and eat some of these cookies and drink some milk."

Bella sits with her legs under her bottom, as I set the cookies and milk down. Flicking on the television and pulling up Netflix, as I take a seat next to her.

Tapping my lap, I smile at her. "Come on, Mina, legs up, you'll get cramps like that."

Bella shakes her head, but puts her legs on my lap. Smiling at her, I move them closer to my tummy while picking out our first movie. After settling on a movie, I place my hand on her ankle over the cute little socks she has on.

Bella and I laugh along with the movie. During it she moves closer to me, and has been running her fingers through my hair for the past thirty minutes.

"I wish I kept up with music lessons," Bella says with a pout.

"You took music lessons?"

"Yeah, my mom had this thing about me having a musical ability," Bella says chuckling lightly. "But it was costing an arm and leg. Plus the lady that taught me was an old hag, but now I kind of wish I just stuck with it."

"What did you learn?"

"The piano."

"Come on, then," I say picking her legs up so I can stand.

"What?"

"Your first lesson awaits you," I laugh pulling her up. Keeping hold of her hand, I lead her to my room. It's not until I walk in do I realize how this must look.

"Oh wow," Bella says letting my hand go and moving to my piano. "This is beautiful." She sits down and starts to play.

Tilting my head, I listen and find she's a lot better than what she indicated.

"Van Morrison's – _Brown Eyed Girl_ ," I say as I sit next to her.

"It's the only thing I can play and I love Van Morrison," she replies.

"Who else do you love?" I ask.

"There are loads of people."

Humming in response to her, I begin to play a couple of different pieces. After playing a couple songs from the eighties, I give her a smile.

"Those were great, you know I did have a thing for Mr. Big," she chuckles.

" _Hold on little girl,_ " I sing and Bella looks a little shocked.

" _Show me what he's done to you. Stand up little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad. When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you. So come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to show you,"_ I sing softly while playing the melody on my piano.

Swallowing softly as I look right at her, to find she's looking at me too. With our eyes looked, I sing on. " _I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you."_

The buzzing feeling seems to come on so full that I need to turn from her. _"Build up your confidence, so you can be on top for once. Wake up, who cares about little boys that talk too much. I seen it all go down. Your game of love was all rained out. So come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to hold you."_

Unable to stop myself, I look back at her.

" _I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you. Why be alone when we can be together baby. You can make my life worthwhile. I can make you start to smile_."

Unable to help myself, I grin as Bella smiles broadly at me. Leaning over, I kiss her forehead, but am able to keep playing.

" _When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you. So come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to show you. I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you. I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you. Just to be the next to be with you."_

Letting out a soft sigh, as my fingers stop playing the silence seems to be deafening.

"Will you play a song with me?" she asks.

"Only if you will sing," I say with a sly grin.

"Edward, I'm really not that good."

Shaking my head at her in disagreement. "I heard you earlier, you did fine then.

"Not really," she says shyly.

Raising my brow at her because I know what I heard earlier. Besides I sang for her, and I'm not a great singer either. Sure I've won a couple Karaoke contest, but I'm no superstar and it's easy to entertain drunks in a bar.

"Fine, but I pick the song. Do you know James Duncan's _I Believe my heart_?"

"I do," I tell her.

"I'll sing it, if you sing with me. I'll sing second," she say pouting and I nod at her.

"Do you know how to play it?" I ask.

"No."

"Then place your hands over mine and I'll teach you the cords," I say getting closer to her.

" _Whenever I see your face the world disappears. All in a single glance, so revealing. You smile and I feel as though I've know you for years. How do I know to trust what I'm feeling?"_ As I sing I know again I'm singing a song that is almost declaring my feelings for her. Shaking off the thought, I carry on singing and playing

" _I believe my heart. What else can I do? When every part of every thought, leads me straight to you. I believe my heart. There's no other choice. For now whenever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice."_

My eyes go to Bella's hands that are still over mine and I smile looking back up at her knowing she has the next part.

" _The life-time before we met has faded away. How did I live a moment without you? You don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say. And I know every secret about you."_

Feeling my heart expand as she looks at me singing the words.

" _I believe my heart. It believes in you. It's telling me that what I see is completely true. I believe my heart. How can it be wrong? It says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole life long."_

Giving her a small nod before joining her for the last part.

" _I believe my heart. It believes in you. It's telling me that what I see is completely true. And with all my soul I believe my heart. The portrait that it paints of you is a perfect work of art,_ " we sing together in perfect melody.

Our joined hands slow to a stop and we seem to just look at each other.

"Bella, Dad!" Emmett yells and I jump a little turning from Bella.

Frowning as he calls for us again and I look at my watch to see it's almost midnight, and I have been home for four hours now.

"I best get going," Bella says and I nod standing up with her. She gets to my bedroom door and pulls it, but I clasp a hold of her arm.

"Come on, Dad, Bella, where are you two?"

Looking to the door, I know it will only be a few moments before Emmett will be in here.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

She smiles and nods. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Hey, I was calling for you two, couldn't you hear me?" Emmett says with a sigh.

"Yes, Emmett, I think the full town of Forks heard you. Where exactly in the hell have you been?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was helping Rose out, she had a few jobs that needed to be done at her place. I told her I'll start on them more on the twenty-sixth," he says grinning at me.

"Why did she call you?" I ask still confused over this.

Emmett shrugs. "It's not like she has a family, Dad, besides if she called you would you have helped her?"

"Yes, you know I would have."

Emmett just looks at me.

"Well what took more than four hours, and why didn't you take Bella?"

"Bella was changed for bed and Rose was upset, about spending Christmas alone."

Swallowing, I feel a little guilty.

"I'll call her and tell her to come over," I say moving to get my cell.

"No need, I already told her, she's down stairs."

My son is certainly like me, in many ways and clearly his kindness is one of them.

"You get to bed," I say rubbing my face we only have one spare room.

"You get to the spare room, Bella. Rose can take my room," I say walking away.

"Hey, no sharing your room with a girl, Dad."

Turning to face Emmett, I'm more than a little shocked by the harshness of his voice.

"We only have one spare room, Em, and you and Bella are not sharing. Rose can't sleep on the couch, so she can take my bed and I will sleep on the sofa."

Emmett swallows and just looks at me.

"What's with you and Rose?" I ask feeling like this display is a little odd.

"Nothing, just you said Bella and I couldn't share, just ... it doesn't matter," Emmett says walking away and I look to Bella who's biting her lip.

"I could go home," she says.

Staying silent, I just give her a look.

"Okay then, at least let me sleep on the couch," she says.

Pointing to the direction of the room that has basically become hers, I say, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight," Bella says walking away.

Walking into the living room, I find Rose sitting there looking a little uncomfortable. Just standing and looking at her I tilt my head and see there seems to be sadness, and worry about her.

"Hi," I say moving to her.

She turns looking at me, and puts on her stone face. "Emmett made me come. He refused to leave my home without me. I had no choice but to come, now you can take me home."

Laughing lightly, I know there's no way Rose would ever ask me if she can spend Christmas here.

"No, it's late and time for bed."

"I am not sleeping with you!" Rose sneers out.

Rolling my eyes I shake my head. "No, but you are taking my bed. Now lets go so I can get covers and a pillow to catch a few hours sleep on the couch." As I speak Rose crosses her arms over her chest. "Just go with it, Rose," I say as I pull her towards my room.

"You Cullen men are so bossy."

Giving her a weak smile and a curt nod, I get my things and walk away. By the time I have cleaned up and made the couch, it's a little after two. It's going to be a long day I think to myself, as I lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So Tia had his number from the beginning, and she only wants to help. How do you think that will work out? Anyone else curious as to why Rose called Emmett, or Emmett got so heated at the thought of Rose sleeping in his father's bed? What are your thoughts on Renee and Bella's never ending rationalization of the way her parents behave? See you all on Saturday with another update, and the corrected version of this will be replaced when I get it back from the last reader.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**First and foremost, I (Kasi) am very sorry for not posting yesterday. Real life has been rather stressful for the past few weeks and has caused me to get a little behind. I'm doing my best to get caught up and I am sorry to you all for letting you down on posting and having to wait. Nikky, I'm very sorry especially to you, because I hate letting you down. My intention is to get a bunch of stuff done today, so wish me luck.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Is yelled loudly in my ear, making me jump a little.

"Emmett, ear drums," I say rubbing my ears.

" _When the snow man brings the snow_ ," he sings out with a chortle walking away.

Looking at my watch, I groan, it's only six in the damn morning. Lying back, I rub my face.

"Here, Edward."

Looking up I see Bella standing there, with a cup of coffee. As I sit up a little to take it, Bella's hand begins to shake.

"Breakfast is almost done," she stammers. "Emmett wanted to wake Rose, but I told him he had to wait until I had it all ready to serve." She babbles on and for some reason she is really flustered.

Laughing lightly, I take the coffee from her. "When did he get you up?"

"Err ... um, what time, uh, half past five."

Groaning I go to apologize, but she smiles and waves me off. "It's okay."

Looking her up and down, I see she's still in my t-shirt, only now she has sweatpants on too. For some unknown reason, she looks really flushed.

"Are you cold?" I ask sitting fully up.

"I was a little," she says. I stand as she shakes a little.

Wrapping my arms around her, I run my hands up and down her back as I look down at her.

"I've got a hoodie, if you want to put it on."

Bella bites her lip shaking her head. "No, I'll be okay." She pulls out of my arms. "I better get back in the kitchen," she states and her eyes drop to my body. Her face becomes even more flushed as she almost runs away.

"Jesus, Edward, tell me you are planning to put some clothes on."

Frowning, I turn to Rose.

"Holy hell, Edward, you're hung like a horse!" Rose says looking at my groin.

Looking down at myself, I'm in shock. No wonder Bella acted so odd, I only have boxers on and my morning wood is standing tall, proud, strong and in full salute. Fuck! No wonder she ran out of here like she did.

"Ah, fuck ..." Rolling my eyes and rubbing a hand over the scruff of my chin. "I better get dressed," I say before walking out feeling like a fucking moron.

After taking care of my predicament, shaving and showering, I get dressed before going down to the kitchen. Emmett and Rose are already eating, but Bella seems to be waiting for me.

"I made you plate," Bella says as she points to it.

"Thank you," I say.

Sitting down, Bella joins me and we start to eat the delicious breakfast she cooked.

"Can I have more, Bells?" Emmett says with a mouth full of food.

"No," she states and Emmett stops and just looks at her. "If you can't speak, without showing everyone what's in your mouth, then no you can't have more."

Emmett swallows and I hold back my chuckle. "I'm sorry, now please may I get some more?"

"Emmett, she's not your mom, just take some," Rose says with a huff.

Emmett grins and grabs another plate full, and sits back down.

"See, I thought Em wouldn't want more food, and just wanted to open all his gifts," I say.

Emmett stops mid bite and shakes his head. "Na, the presents will still be there and this can't go to waste."

Bella shakes her head and Rose and I both laugh.

"He needs a whole paycheck just for a weeks' worth of shopping," Bella tells Rose.

Rose smiles nodding at Bella, but continues to look at her and something seems to pass unspoken between them. To my surprise, Rose winks at Bella.

"Okay, I am ready to open my gifts," Emmett says before burping loudly.

"Emmett!" we all yell together.

"What?" he asks looking at us. "Just be glad that didn't come out my other end, huh?"

Rolling my eyes, the girls get up and walk out chuckling as they shake their heads.

As soon as they're all the way out of the room, I slap the back of Emmett's head.

"Could you at least try to be a gentleman?"

"I could try if you could try being a man of today."

Raising my brow at him, he continues on.

"You know learn to do that cave man shit, dragging your woman to your bed, being demanding. Like making her bend down and get on all fours for you."

My mouth falls open as I look at him. "What part of your brain thinks this is okay? Please, Emmett, find it and switch it the hell off," I say walking away as he laughs.

I hand out the gifts to each person, Emmett having clearly the most.

My eyes go to him as he acts just like he did when he was a child opening them all as fast as he can.

"Thanks, Rose, this is beautiful."

Turning, I see Rose has gotten Bella the dress that I saw at the mall. Swallowing, my eyes stay on her as she picks up one of the gifts from me.

"A laptop, Edward, this is entirely too much."

Shaking my head at her, I smile. "No it's not, just take it, Mina."

A box with my name on it catches my eye and I pick it up seeing it says, Love, Bella. Looking at her to see she's holding up a knife set and I frown just looking at them.

"Who got you those?" I ask.

"Me," Emmett pipes up. "I though since she spends a lot of her time in the kitchen, and the lady said all chefs have them," Emmett tells me making me shake my head.

Looking back at my gift, I open it slowly. Unable to help myself, I let out a small laugh seeing the Build-A-Bear Workshop box. It's the brown bear dressed in a party dress—the same bear I helped her make—and it was for me. Holding it to me, I take out the birth certificate to see what Bella named her. Swallowing, I see it says Mrs. Cullen. My eyes go back to her and see she's holding the Bear—Mr. Cullen—I got her.

"Thank you," she mouths looking really happy with it.

Looking around, I see everyone is done opening gifts.

"Okay, Emmett, you have one more gift," I say standing up. Placing a blindfold on him, I walk him outside and to the side of the garage.

"This is just to show how proud you've made me these past months, and I hope it will keep you working hard." With that I take the blindfold off, showing him his custom decked out truck.

"Oh for real, this is mine?" Emmett yells and I bob my head.

"Okay, come on, we need to go somewhere," Emmett says looking around. Placing a smile on my face, even though I know he'll end up taking off with Bella.

"You drive safe with Bella," I say.

My eyes go to Emmett then to Bella, then land on Rose who's gone back to looking uncomfortable.

"I have to get showered and dressed, and still cook dinner. Why don't you take Rose, and pick up Alice and Jasper, that way they both can drink?" Bella says quickly.

Shaking my head to argue, but get cut off by Rose and Emmett talking. "That sounds good," they both say and I look to them.

"I need to check on my house anyway. Turn off the lights, feed my cat and all that," Rose says giving me a pointed look.

Nodding, I'm in a sort of shock and before I know it they are in the truck and it's starting.

"Sorry," I say but Bella shake her head.

"God, no I feel sorry for Rose. Emmett's music is kind of shitty," Bella laughs and I nod agreeing with her.

"Plus you know, he'll be like this _'my wheels, so my rules'_. I would be stuck in it for the next few hours, listening to some crap he thinks sounds good."

"You've got a point," I say, tilting my head toward the house. "Shall we?"

She nods and holds my arm as we walk inside.

With Bella helping me, we get the paper all picked up in one go. All the gifts are sorted and Emmett's is in his room. Rose's stuff is on the sofa in the den.

"I'm going to get dressed for the day," Bella says.

Looking at her as I pick up my stuff, I can't help but smile seeing her hugging Mr. Cullen. "I'm just taking this lot to my room."

Walking out of the living room and up the stairs, we part ways at the top.

Deciding to change, I put on the new shirt and watch, Emmett got me. My new bear—Mrs. Cullen—Bella gave me, is in its new place, the center of my bed. Picking up the CD and movie Rose had gotten me, I take them to my office placing them on the shelves where they go.

Walking back down the stairs, my eyes go to Bella's pile on the sofa. Rose got her the dress, which means the cookbooks, and knife set were from Emmett. "Odd gifts to get your girlfriend Emmett," I say out loud, but to myself.

"I was thinking that maybe we should put the soup on, and get the roast in the oven," Bella says. She walks in wearing jeans and a top, while cuddling Mr. Cullen. "After that, if you'd like we could watch a movie together."

"Sounds good to me, Mina," I say.

Bella and I walk together getting both lunch and dinner going before walking back out to the living room.

Bella sits right next to me, and I pull her legs over my lap. "I'm glad you like him," I say as she hugs Mr. Cullen to her.

"I do, I love him, it's the best gift ever," she says smiling which slowly turns to a worried look. She stops and just looks at her bear. "I know getting you a teddy bear was silly, but I just couldn't think of anything else."

"Oh, no worries, love, I really like it."

Bella turns her head and looks at me through her eyelashes. Our eyes are locked and the feelings are intense between us. We both jump when her cell phone rings.

"It's my dad," Bella says picking it up with a smile.

"Hi, Dad."

" _Hi, Bell's_..." Bella's sitting so close to me I can hear the deep voice of her dad. " _Got your text, what's wrong_?" he asks sounding a little worried.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas," she says with a smile.

" _Is it really Christmas there_?" he asks sounding tired.

"Yeah ..." Bella trails off.

" _Well shit, I had better call your mom. Is the house okay_?"

"Yeah, I think so," Bella says looking down.

" _What do you mean, 'think so,' has something happened_?"

"It was fine when I left yesterday."

Her dad lets out a sigh. " _Bella don't be harassing your mom, she has to work_."

"I'm not. I stayed at a friend's house last night. I'm spending the day with their family."

" _Bella, you can't be leaving the house for days like that_!"

Rolling my hand into a fist at the tone he took with her, I'm angered over the way she is nothing to them both.

"I'm going home tonight. I set the heating to come on ..." Bella pauses for a few minutes and I look at her as she hugs Mr. Cullen even closer. My heart breaks for her, because I know this hurts her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

" _Bell's I'm tired and been up all night. I'll call you later, Merry Christmas_."

Bella takes the cell away and I don't think, just react by pulling her onto my lap.

"Mina," I say hugging her close to me. "You can't go on like this, it's breaking you."

Bella sniffs but shakes her head. "It'll be fine, I'll be at college soon. Money will be tight so I won't be able to come back home during the breaks anyway."

Shaking my head at her, she covers her open mouth with her hand to hold in her sob. After a few moments she has regained her calm.

"They were great parents, Edward, when I was growing up, they were always there."

"What changed?" I ask.

Bella shrugs. "Mom got offered another job. At first Mrs. Cope came over to watch me. One time when I was sixteen she didn't turn up, and I was able to handle it. It was only two nights a week, so they said they trusted me to take care of things. Then she got more shifts and it went to three, then four then ten days. Now, she's hardly home one day a month."

Nodding, I kiss her forehead. "What about your dad?"

"Not sure. He's always been a truck driver for as long as I can remember. I think after doing it for almost twenty years it's taking a toll on him."

Letting out a hum, I push her hair out of her face.

Bella sighs. "I think they feel as if they missed out, on their youth. They've spent more time apart then together in their marriage, which must be hard. Before you tell me they have a responsibility to me too, I know that. Where I will never do the _Cat in the Cradle_ thing, I can see why they want and need this. By closing their eyes and ear off to me seems, to make it easier for them. I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

Shaking my head at her, she continues before I can say anything in response.

"Edward, I've never been in love—so in love that, that person comes before everything else—but I can imagine how it would be."

"But you're their child, a part of why they are so in love with each other." I just look at her.

Bella frowns. "You've stayed single mainly because you didn't want Emmett to be introduced to a string of women."

Nodding in agreement with her words, but keeping my frown in place.

"When he leaves for college, you will date more and finally look for your one, right?"

Gulping, she has no idea I've found my one, in her. "If I did, it wouldn't be at his expense," I tell her. However my brain carries on silently. " _Fact in point of why_ _you haven't made a play for her nor told him!"_

"Then we will have to agree to disagree," she says and I nod.

"I'll check on the soup," she says but leans toward me kissing my forehead. She swallows as she blushes, but before I can say or do anything she's off my lap and walking out of the room.

I jump up taking Mr. Cullen and follow her.

"You forgot, Mr. Cullen," I say moving to her.

She giggles, but takes the bear and hugs it close before placing it down on a chair. She bends down taking the roast out of the oven. After turning it and adding a few things, she places it back in.

"We're good to go, the soup is done. The roast is doing nicely, so we'll have time for that movie if you still want to?"

"I want to," I say. "Get Mr. Cullen."

She picks it up and I slide my hand into hers and link our fingers.

She giggles as I pull her to the living room. "Would you like to dance?" I say out of the blue.

"What? I've never danced before," she says but doesn't look like she dislikes the idea.

"I'll keep a hold of you and make sure you don't fall," I say moving us to the entertainment center.

Clicking on a song, I place Mr. Cullen down before pulling her into my arms. Running my hand down her arm, I kiss her hand before putting it on my shoulder. Clasping her other hand in one of mine, I place my other hand one at the base of her back.

"Just look at me," I tell her as we begin to move. Within seconds we're moving in sync with each other to the melody of the song playing.

She giggles smiling happily as I spin her around the room. "Are you having a good day, Mina?" I ask.

"I am," she smiles up at me, biting her lip.

Hearing the front door open, I know the others have arrived and our alone time is now over now. "Thank you for the dance," I say bowing a little.

Keeping a hold of her hand, I kiss it and wink at her.

"How's your cat?" I ask Rose as she walks back into the living room with Alice.

"She was good," she says but the fact that Alice is bouncing up and down distracts me immediately.

"You two spent Christmas eve together?" she screeches and I roll my eyes at her.

"Enough, Alice," I say curtly to her having heard this enough.

"You know you love Rose, you would never have asked her to marry you if you didn't."

Before I can say anything Bella cuts me off.

"You asked Rose to marry you?" Bella asks, looking at me in shock.

"Not like that, it's a long story," I say not really wanting to relive it.

Bella just looks at me. "I'll tell you later," I tell her seemingly pacifying her for the time being.

We all make our way back to the living room, and I hand Alice and Jasper their gifts as they hand out the ones they brought.

"This is for you, Bella," Alice says handing her a massive gift bag.

Bella opens the bag and starts pulling out a mountain of clothing. The clothes are all nice, but they look like they will make her look a bit older than she is. Looking to Jasper who smirks and winks at me.

"Thank you, Alice and Jasper, these are lovely," Bella says smiling as she hands them each a small gift.

"I'm starving, when can we eat something?" Emmett calls out.

"Yes, give me ten minutes to cook the rolls," Bella says shaking her head as she moves back to the kitchen.

Picking up the wrapping paper, I walk into the kitchen. "Hey, this is your day too. Just tell Emmett to shut it," I tell her as I put the paper in the garbage can.

"He's a growing boy," she states and I chuckle shaking my head.

"He's a pain in the ass when it comes to food."

Bella bites her lip, but lets out a small sniggering sound. "So you and Rose, huh?" she asks making me groan.

"Rose grew up in a state home. She was pushed from family to family her whole life, until she was eighteen. After she aged out, they all abandoned her. Rose and I sort of fell right into the hate, but tolerate relationship. After a while she became friends with Alice, and then she was around me a lot. Two years ago, she was engaged to some jerk named Royce. She was, or at least thought she was, in love with him. She found out she was pregnant only days before she had a miscarriage. I took her to the hospital and even called Royce, but he never answered." Letting out a breath, I rub my head and continue. "After the doctor told her she lost the baby, she just wanted to go home, so she signed herself out. I drove her home and helped her in the house. When we got inside, we found Royce fucking some girl. I couldn't just leave her, and since Emmett was staying with Paul that night, I ... she ... we went to a bar.

"I know I should've stopped her, but I could understand her wanting to drink. She got hammered and I got drunk right along with her. At the end of the night she started crying asking why no one wanted her. She was just so upset she didn't want to be forty and alone. I was so drunk, I blurted out a proposal of sorts. I said if were both single at forty, then we would marry each other. She looked at me and said yes. I still think it was the booze talking in both of our cases, but no one has ever let us live it down."

Bella looks at me sadly then to the kitchen door. "So that's why Alice is always going on?"

"Alice doesn't know that Rose had a miscarriage, or the reason behind her and Royce's break up. Rose is quite a private person."

Bella looks at me with worry more than likely wondering why I told her, but I told her so she knows the whole story. So she would get why there was a pending marriage bond. Plus, I also wanted to let her know there's nothing between Rose and I.

"That was sweet of you," Bella says squeezing my arm.

"Maybe, but I know we'll never get married. I think Rose just says things about it to wind me up," I say staring down at Bella as the oven dings.

"The rolls are ready," I say moving to get the serving bowl for the soup.

Bella and I carry everything into the dining room. Alice and Jasper take their seats, Emmett sits between Bella and Rose, leaving me to take the seat between Bella and Alice.

"Oh, this is so good," Alice says and I hum in agreement with her.

"How are your parents?" Rose asks softer than she did at Thanksgiving.

"They're okay, I think," Bella replies.

"Have they called you?"

"Yes, I spoke to my father. My mom's still working, so I'll call her tonight."

Rose just looks at Bella and for once I can see Rose hates the way her parents treat her.

"What did they get you for Christmas?" Alice asks.

"I haven't seen them for a few weeks. They'll come home before too long and I think we'll do the gift thing then."

Letting out a long breath as my anger increases, because I know there's really nothing I can do about it the now. I'm not sure if they will ever listen to anyone about what they're putting this girl through.

Looking around the table I see everyone shares my deep concern over this girl.

Clearing my throat, to get the focus off the sadness and anger. "I was thinking we should play some games and sing some songs?"

Everyone turns to me and smiles nodding in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Emmett says and every one agrees.

Dropping my hand under the table, I slide it to Bella's lap and clasp her hand. As I glance up at everyone, the only person who seems to have noticed is Jasper. Shaking my head at him, he gives me a pointed look as if to say _tell them_ , but again I shake my head knowing Bella has enough going on right now. Besides I want her—all of us—to enjoy this day together.

The rest of the night is spent with us having fun. Bella seems to be my partner in all of the games, which made them all the more enjoyable. At the end of the day, Emmett drove Alice and Jasper home. When he returned he loaded up Rose and her stuff and asked if he could spend the night there to get an early start in the morning on repairs. After confirming this was okay with Rose, I allowed it.

Bella on the other hand was made to go back home, so I took her. After I checked over her family's home, I made the decision there was no way I was leaving her alone, in that house to feel abandoned, so here we are on our way back to my house.

Once we arrive I tell her to get changed. We decide to watch a movie on the television. Here we are lying on the sofa together, with her in front of me. She's hugging her Mr. Cullen bear, and I'm hugging her. When I wake early in the morning, the television is still on, but the sound is low. I can still feel the soft breath of Bella's face against my chest. Sometime in the night she turned and is facing me. Looking down I can see the look of happiness on her face, though she's sleeping. Mr. Cullen is on my chest like a baby would be and her hand is on his back. Unable to help myself, I kiss her head and pull her closer and go back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of their Christmas celebration?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

 ************EDITED TO MEET TOS, UNEDITED VERSIONS AVAILBLE AT TWCS & FICPAD.************

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The days after Christmas have gone by fast, and it's now New Years Eve. My plan was to go back to work right away, until I found out Rose did have a lot of things needing to be done. Emmett agreed to do the work, but between him doing repairs and his work at the shelter, he wasn't around for Bella at all.

When Emmett was talking to her about it, she brushed him off telling him she would be fine alone. Even though she said those words, I knew she was saying what he wanted to hear. Just like she does with her parents, all the time. My first day back was planned for the twenty-seventh, but the look on her face when she was walking out to go home said it all. Her face told me this girl had been abandoned and left to the side one too many times. Since Bella was going to be alone, I decided to take the time off, so she would have company. After pulling her back into the house, I called my boss requesting vacation time. My boss agreed and granted right up until the return to school started.

My days have been spent doing things with Bella. We went to the ice rink, the mall, the cinema and I even took her out for meals before returning home after each thing. Knowing in my mind that these were not actually dates, they sure have felt like it. We both have enjoyed our time together immensely.

Over the past few days, I have gotten to know Bella much better. The person she is when she's with me, I've learned is the real her. After spending so much time with her, I can see there are times when she's with Emmett she is uncomfortable, and just goes along with what he wants.

"What's making you think so hard?" Bella asks as she touches my hand lightly.

"Nothing," I say looking up at her with a smile.

Bella moves, having been looming over me. Sitting in the chair, my eyes follow her body. She's in the little black dress Rose got her as a Christmas gift. Fuck I was right, she does look beautiful. Hell, who am I kidding, she's sexy.

"What do you think?" she asks turning around slowly.

The light laugh that comes out is not preventable, when she stumbles slightly. Thankfully she's able to catch herself and not fall, but my eyes go to her feet and I gasp. The shoes she is wearing are going to be the death of her and me both. They could cause her physical damage she could get from her natural clumsiness. For me it is in the literal sense of the meaning of seeing her very long legs in those high ass heels.

"You look amazing, Mina, but maybe you should lose the heels before you get hurt," I say pointing at them. "You do have to walk downstairs yet."

"I can't. You invited your work collages, and I don't need to be looking or acting like a teenager."

Rolling my eyes, I stand up. "You are a teenager, Mina." Not that she looks like one in this dress. With her hair up off her neck and the light, but well done makeup, she looks to be in her twenties at least. When someone looks at her and sees how she acts, they would never guess she is only just eighteen. Surely the single guys from the office who are coming over tonight will make a play for her, so I'll have to watch that closely.

Moving a strand of curls which is hanging down, my eyes scan hers again. She looks so much more than amazing, she's fucking beautiful.

"Stay near Emmett, or me tonight. Only drink something given to you by me, unless you make it yourself."

Bella gives me a look of confusion, but as I give her a pleading one in return, she nods. She keeps looking me in the eyes, and just when I think she's going to say something, her chance is taken away.

"Bella, can I try the dip?" Emmett yells up the stairs, making me close my eyes. He's really starting to piss me off with the bellowing for her. He treats her like a fucking dog.

"I'll walk you down," I say offering her my arm. She takes is with her little giggle and huge smile that goes all way to her eyes making them twinkle.

I have had a party to bring in the New Year for the last six years. It has now become known among my friends and work colleagues to just come over with a bottle after nine. Usually I handle the food, but this time Bella insisted on doing it and helping me. She even helped me set up the rooms that we'll be using as well. In a way this party now feels like something her and I are throwing together.

"Emmett, remember no more than six drinks. Bella, no more than four for you," I say looking between the two.

They both nod at me.

"Oh and let me add no jumping of the roof, to see if you can land in the hot tub," Bella says tilting her head at Emmett who pouts back at her.

"That's always fun," he chuckles.

"No!" Bella and I yell together making him just roll his eyes as he mutters.

"Hi, we can use a hand," Alice calls making Bella and I turn towards the door.

"I'll go and help out," Bella says. "I'm coming," she calls out a little louder as she walks toward the front door.

"I am going to go start up the music and I'll keep an eye on it to make sure only the good stuff gets put on." Emmett tells me with a pointed look.

As he walks past me, I clasp his arm. "Make sure you keep an eye on Bella. Now I am not saying that anyone I work with would spike her drink or hurt her. But you can never be too careful and she's not used to drinking. So help me make sure her drinks are all light."

Emmett grins and salutes me. "Chill, Dad, have a good time. Maybe you'll get laid and lighten up."

"There's more to life than getting laid, Emmett," I grit out.

"Like what, Eddie?" Rose asks joining us.

"Lots of things. Now, how has this one been behaving at your house?" I ask Rose who smiles broadly at me.

"He's a god send."

"Yeah, Dad, I gave her pipes a good cleaning."

Tilting my head and then shaking off the odd feeling his words gave me, I look back at Emmett to see he and Rose are now looking through the music laughing with each other.

Bella walks back in and my doorbell rings again.

"I'll get this one," I tell her. Moving past her my hand reaches out and trails around her waist. Her own hand covers my wrist and makes me look at her. She's looking right at me, and I wink as her blush appears making her look even more beautiful.

The party is going well and no one is out of line. Looking at my watch, I see it's almost eleven and my home is packed. There must be around thirty people still here. Everyone seems to be having a great time, but I've not been feeling the party vibe. Grabbing a couple bottles of beer, I walk around. Looking down the off limits hallway, I see a light on and the door to my office slightly open. Frowning, I wonder who in the world would be in there. Swearing I had locked the door earlier, I head down the hall.

Pushing the door open more, I see Bella sitting with her feet up on my sofa. She's reading as she hugs Mr. Cullen. It's not often you see her around the house without the bear, since she got it. The fact she keeps it close, makes me almost giddy. It's almost as if she's keeping a part of me with her at all times.

"You know there's a party out there?" I ask walking in the door.

She looks up at me and nods. Her look then changes to one of worry. "I'm sorry, do you mind me being in here?"

"That depends, Mina," I say with a cocky grin.

"Depends on what?" she questions me.

"On if I can join you?"

Her face lights up and she pats the sofa beside her.

Turning, I close my office door, before moving to the sofa. Placing my beers down on the coffee table, I sit and roll up my sleeves.

"Maybe we should go back out there," she states.

Unable to help it, I frown at her not unsure where this has come from.

"You know, to get food, and drinks, and that."

Grinning at her, I give her a nod. "How about this, you stay here and I'll get us some supplies."

She agrees and I get up heading for the door. Walking out, I look around seeing that everyone is having a good time. My eyes land on Rose who's sitting with Alice, Jasper and some younger girls from the office. Emmett is there as well, leaning forward talking to them, oblivious to anyone else but the group he's with.

"Way to keep an eye on your girl, Emmett," I mutter out loud to myself. Hell, the way he has been acting one would think that Rose was his girl. If she was around Emmett's age I would have been worried about this new development in their friendship. Rose is—apart from her age—Emmett's usual type, however he is not her usual type. Rose seems to have a problem only attracting dirt bag, sleaze.

Picking up a plate, I put several different finger foods on it. Grabbing a wine cooler for Bella and a Jack and Coke for me, I head back. Managing well at balancing all this, when I get to the door Bella jumps up to help me.

We place things down on the floor, and I pull the pillows off the sofa. Placing them on the floor, Bella sits down on one and I sit on the other facing her.

"Where did you learn the piano?" Bella asks after a few minutes have passed.

"My grandfather taught my mom, and she then showed me. It was something for just her and I to share together."

"What were they like – your parents?"

My eyes go to the photo of them up on the wall by my desk.

"They were amazing, always there for me. Even when I did stuff they didn't approve of. They made their feelings known, without making me feel unloved." Stopping, I look back at Bella. "I never did anything too big or bad. I always tried to be the man they were raising me to be. When it came out that I got Angela pregnant, it was the first time I saw disappointment on my mom's face."

Bella looks at me in shock, and I move closer.

"Not in that way. My mom and my dad were each other's only. She believed that you should save yourself for your one. So to find out, I had been with someone in that way—someone she knew I didn't love—hurt her. But she stood by me, they both did, in my choice to raise Emmett."

Stopping, I take a big drink from my cup.

"I really think that I would have given up in those first years if it weren't for her. My dad helped a lot too, just by being a dad to me. When they died, a large part of me died too."

Bella slides her body closer to me giving me a weak smile

"Do you ever think that one day Angela will come back, or that Emmett will ask more about her?"

Shrugging a little, I think about it. "I don't really know. I used to worry, and since this was my parent's house, she'd know where to find us. It's not like she hasn't had the chance to come back and know him. I've always been truthful with and told him about her, and her family. I haven't come right out and said she gave up her rights to him and wanted to have him placed up for adoption. He does know that we were young and reckless, and that she felt too young to handle it."

Bella nods seeming happy with the answer. Watching her sip her drink, I take one of my own as well.

"Why the hell is Emmett your first boyfriend?" I blurt out making her blush.

"He wasn't. Remember I dated the preacher's kid for a very short time too?" She laughs and I do recall the conversation about the kiss gone wrong. "I was not always like this, Edward," Bella says waving her hand up and down.

"I was always shy, and the fact I have some weird anxiety that makes me a klutz in public only made me look like a freak. I didn't want to talk to people so they didn't speak to me. It's a two way street, you know. Over the years I developed a sort of nervousness around people. It made me more of a klutz around them. In the end I would push people away just so I could breathe. As for asking me out, that was a hell no. It takes me a long time to calm down and be me around people. I mean look at us, it's been three months now and I just stopped being so clumsy around you."

Swallowing, I haven't noticed, but now that she says it, I know she's right.

"Then things like this," Bella points to the party going on outside the office door. "People my age like this, want this, all I want is to read." She holds up the book from earlier. "Or the small get together parties you normally have."

Just looking at her, I play with her hair as my eyes catch her small owl earrings.

"Do you want to dance again?" she asks shyly, and I bob my head jumping up holding out my hand for her.

Pulling her close, we dance and keep dancing. Feeling more relaxed from drinking, I move her so both of her hands are around my neck and my arms are wrapped around her.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Is yelled so loud from the other room, it shocks us both apart slightly.

Swallowing, I look down at her. "Happy New Year, Mina," I say kissing her cheek. So badly I want to kiss her lips, but I know this need inside me has become too much. With the fact that I've been drinking the only way I would stop with just a kiss is if she asked me to.

"Do you want me to take you to Emmett?"

"No, he knows where I am."

Nodding at her, I point to the door. "I need to go."

Bella nods and sits back on the pillow holding Mr. Cullen.

Walking around saying happy New Year to everyone goes quick. As the pull to go back to my office is too great. As soon as I have spoken to everyone I all but run back to my office.

"Hi," I say walking in closing the door, and sitting next to her.

"Thought you went back to the party?" Bella says and I can smell the fruity smell of her breath from the wine cooler.

"I did, but the one I want to spend time with is in here," I wave my hand around the room.

"Ah, you missed Mr. Cullen," she says waving the teddy at me.

"You got me," I laugh.

"How is Mrs. Cullen?"

"She's good, but I think she misses Mr. Cullen, maybe we should arrange a tea party for them?"

Bella snorts out a laugh. "Sorry," she says blushing and covering her mouth.

"Don't, I love your laugh."

Bella smiles at me shaking her head. "I sound like a pig when I laugh too hard."

"Maybe so, but a cute pig," I reply making her blush darken.

"What's your favorite book?" she asks after a few minutes of me just staring at her.

"Interview with a Vampire," I answer.

"Oh, I love Brad Pitt in that movie."

"Ah Brad Pitt, is he your famous crush?" I ask making her blush a little.

"Maybe..." she says and I chuckle shaking my head at her.

"Have you heard from your parents today?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, not really, my mom had texted me asking why the papers hadn't arrived. I had to remind her with the holidays, it will take longer. She texted me saying _she should've just come and got them herself_."

Bella stops and looks down, but I pull her face back up.

"She carried on and typed, _wait no that would mean I would have to spend time in hell._ "

Closing my eyes tight and opening them to see that she thinks that her mom has included her in that comment.

"Mina," I say softly, but she shakes her head and clears her throat.

"Would you rather make out with Rose for half an hour, or kiss Jasper's hairy ass?" Bella blurts out and I look at her.

"What kind of choice is that?" I ask going along with her changing the subject. In truth her situation is beyond the point of making me angry for her and the way they treat her.

"It's a game called ' _would you rather_ ,' now come on which would it be?" Bella says with a small smile.

"Jasper's hairy ass, hands down," I say making her laugh.

"What about you, would you rather make out with Rose or Jasper's ass?"

"Rose," Bella says right away making me shake my head. "And it is meant to be two bad things, like Jasper ass, or make out with Newton."

"Okay what one of those two?" I ask getting the point of the game.

"Jasper's ass," Bella chuckles.

Bella and I have been playing ' _would you rather_ ' for a while when she yawns.

"Okay, would you rather suck your own cock or have Newton suck it?" Bella giggles at the end. It has become clear during the game she doesn't have any love lost for Mike Newton.

"I'd rather suck my own cock," I say without taking time to think.

"Would you rather suck mine and have me fuck you or kiss Newton on the lips?" I ask.

She looks at me wide eyed, as my eyes widen at what I had just asked her.

"You, Edward, of course! That's one good thing with a bad thing. I thought you were getting this game?"

Swallowing all I heard was her say sucking me off and being fucked by me would be a good thing.

Bella yawns again and I look at my watch seeing it's almost two. "Get to bed, Bella, and I'll check the house," I say quickly, knowing I need to get out of this room before I do something stupid.

Walking around I see the place is empty. I check the door seeing there's a note.

 _Hi, Dad,_

 _I couldn't find you, but I've let everyone out and I'm driving Jasper, Alice and Rose home. Don't worry, I only had one beer and that was before nine. I have my keys so leave the chain off and I'll lock up when I get back around three._

 _See ya later,_

 _Emmett._

Pulling at my hair, I know my friends would never have allowed Emmett to drive unless he had not been drinking. Looking around the living room, I see it needs cleaning, but I am in no fit state to do it.

Writing him a note to tell him to come to my room so I know he's home, I put it on the door and walk up the stairs. Stopping I look to Bella's room, there's no more point calling it a guest room anymore, it's her room.

Feeling the pull, I close my eyes and shake it off. Letting out a breath, I walk away. Opening the door to my bedroom and hating it because it feels so empty. Moving to the bed, I kick off my shoes.

"Edward?" I turn to see Bella standing there wearing my tee-shirt.

"Bella?" I say back to her and she bites her lip.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and I see her body relax before she opens her eyes and walks to me.

"Would you rather have me or Tia?" she asks and I gulp.

"You, always you," I say not having the ability to hide it.

Watching as Bella's eyes fill with lust, and desperation, I have no idea who moves first. All I know is she's in my arms and I'm kissing her.

"Mina, I want you," I tell her giving up on trying to hide this.

"I'm yours," she says as I look at her.

"We can stop," I tell her.

She shakes her head at me. "Please, no," she begs.

"I can do that, I can go slow," I tell her kissing her.

 **~RR~**

I feel like I'm being spun around. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Your fine, Dad," I hear Emmett say in a quiet voice, "Just go back to sleep."

Hearing myself mumble back to him, I let myself drift back into my dream. Where I have Bella right here in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So dream or real? What do you suppose is going to happen next?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay need to touch base on a few things. First, this is not a cheater fic. In order to be actually cheating there has to actually be someone you're committed to in order to cheat. Second, we have to edit the 'crap' we post at FFN becasue of the TOS and if it is such 'crap' anyway why does it matter to you one way or the other? Third, and most important, THANK YOU to our loyal readers who trust us and have patience.**

* * *

 ******SLIGHTLY EDITED TO MEET TOS, UNEDITED VERSION CAN BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.****  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Edward," she moans as I moan out her name.

Bolting upright, I sit up in bed panting. Pulling my hair as I look around my room, to see I'm alone. Pulling the blankets up, I see I still have my boxers on. However, they are now wet from the dream I just had.

Moving off my bed, I look around for any signs that Bella was really here last night. Thankfully I don't see anything that looks amiss.

"It must have been a fucking dream. Just a dream," I repeat to myself as I try to calm my breathing.

Walking into my bathroom, I switch on the shower and then step in. Closing my eyes I try to clear my mind, only to have the image of Bella popping up. She's naked under me panting. Her blush has covered her entire body, which seems to turn me on more.

"Edward, you have got to move on," I tell myself, not having any real motivation in my voice.

Finishing my shower, I put on a t-shirt and some slacks making my way downstairs.

"Bella, are you sure that you are okay?" Emmett whispers out. Walking into the living room I see Bella and Emmett have already started to clean up.

"I'm fine," she says and I know just by the sound of her voice that she's lying.

Looking right at her, I see she's paler than usual, but seems to be in deep thought.

"Sorry, guys," I say making it known I'm here.

"Dad," Emmett says but stays looking toward Bella.

"Morning, Edward," Bella keeps her head down as she talks to me.

Moving to her, I tilt her chin up so that I can look her in the eyes. "I'm fine, just a sore ... head," she replies answering my unspoken question as she looks at me. An emotion flashes in her eyes, which causes my brain to again bring up the images of her underneath me. Swallowing, I move away from her.

"I'll clean the other rooms, if you want to go have a bath or relax," I say.

Feeling the need to get away from her because she draws my body, soul and mind to her without trying.

"I'll go make breakfast," Bella says sounding a little rejected.

Not saying anything to her, I watch her walk out the living room.

"I think she just has a headache. She drank a little too much," Emmett says from behind me making jump.

"Yeah," I reply as I start to pick up the few empty bottles that are still laying around.

"Did you come to my room last night?" I ask, without looking at him.

"Yeah, you were out for the count. You were saying the room was spinning," Emmett chortles, but it sounds a little forced.

"I need to head back to Rose's later."

Stopping what I'm doing, I just look at him. "You know that Bella is your girlfriend, not Rose, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett whisper yells back.

His taking the defense right away has me raising my brow at him.

"You seem to be dumping Bella a lot, to spend time with Rose."

Emmett opens and closes his mouth, but I hold up my hand. "I know that you had a crush on Rose a little while ago, but I thought you were over it. But you have to know Rose is too old to date you and you have a great girl in Bella. Don't ruin it by making her take second place."

"Bella knows her place in my life and believe me when I say no one will take that away from her, no matter what. As for Rose yeah I had a crush on her, she is a beautiful, sexy woman. But that's not the reason I'm at her place. She needs someone to do those odd jobs, and I said I'd do it. I thought you'd be happy that I'm taking responsibility and keeping my word?"

Rubbing my face, I let out another breath. "Just make sure you keep Bella informed, and if your feelings do change, tell her before you do anything."

Emmett snorts and I look at him. "Dad, I love Bella." Emmett drops his head. "I don't want her hurt, and ..." He stops and shakes his head. Emmett starts to talk again, having decided to change the subject. "I'm going to see if she needs any help."

Hearing the hurt and sadness in Emmett's voice makes me stop him.

"Em, I'm not saying that you'll hurt her, it's just, she's helping you." Pulling at my hair, I stop speaking for a moment to collect my thoughts. "I know that a lot of the work you've done is through your own doing, and I'm so proud of you."

Emmett's eyes drop from mine and he walks away muttering. Carrying on, I clean up and then head to my office where Bella and I spent most of the evening.

As I clean my office, my brain relives the time Bella and I had together last night. Slowly I walk to the kitchen, hearing Emmett and Bella talking.

"Em, he loves you. You will never be a disappointment to him," Bella says softly, but there's still sadness to her voice.

"If he finds out what I did ... how I behaved ... he's going to freak out. It'll be worse than when he found out I wasn't graduating."

Frowning, I feel a little worried. "Please, Bells, just give me some more time, please?"

Hearing Bella let out a deep sigh before she begins to speak. "Sure, I said I was in this and I am. But I really think you're worrying over nothing, it's not all that bad."

"Bella it was that bad and we both know it, you more so than I. The second I tell him that I used to pick on you. That I stood by and not just allowed six girls to beat you up, but fucking allowed two boys ... He'll ..." Emmett stops and I have to grip the doorway to stop myself from going in there and ripping him apart.

"Em, that was over a year ago. I've moved on, you've changed, and I told you that I forgave you. Please stop beating yourself up."

Peeking in I see Emmett shaking his head but Bella wraps her arms around him and he kisses the top of her head as he pulls her closer to him.

"I hate how much I hurt you, Bella. I fucking love you so much and it kills me ... what I did."

Bella hushes him, rubbing his back as he sobs in her arms and I watch.

Taking a deep breath, I walk away from them. Once I feel calmer, I join them both in the kitchen, but there seems to be something going on. The tension between the three of us is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

We're just cleaning up from eating, when Bella's cell rings. "Excuse me, it's my parents," she says as she gets up, answering her cell.

"I was talking to Bella and wanted to know if we can have a guys day, you know just me and you?"

Looking at Emmett, I smile bobbing my head. "That sounds good, Em."

Emmett grins at me. "I thought we could do a bunch of guy stuff, you know?"

Laughing at his expressions, I nod at him. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Sorry about that," Bella says as she sits down.

"Everything okay?" I ask picking up a new sadness about her.

"Yes, they were just checking up on me." The smile Bella gives me, leaves no doubt in believing that they never once asked her how she was.

"Did you ask Edward about your guys day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Dad said he's gonna think of some stuff we could do."

Pulling my hair having forgotten about her being alone. "I'm sure you can come too, Bella," I say quickly getting an odd look from both Bella and Emmett.

"It's a guy day, Edward, and besides Tia called and asked me to spend the day with her."

Looking at her in shock, I swallow a few times.

"Oh, okay then," I say knowing there's not much I can say. It does feel odd to have Bella spending time with the girl I was dating.

Leaving Emmett and Bella downstairs, I head to my room, still feeling off. Stripping off my slacks and t-shirt, I lie in my bed. Time seems to just pass me by, with me feeling tired but unable to sleep. Rolling over to my stomach to see if it makes any difference something sharp pokes me.

"Ah shit," I say getting up. Pulling the sheets and blanket away, I run my hand over the sheet to see what the hell just stabbed me. My hand comes into contact with the sharp item and I pick it up. Looking at it, I see it's an earring—an owl earring—the same one Bella had on last night.

"Fuck, it wasn't a dream," I say as my heart starts to thump. "Oh my God, I fucking had sex with my son's girlfriend ... his teenaged, girlfriend, who was drunk." Feeling my head and chest ache as my breaths come out in sharp quick pants. Trying to calm down, I really screwed up this time. Thinking of the damage this will cause only makes my chest hurt worse. How the fuck do I fix this with Bella and still maintain my relationship with Emmett?

Taking some long deep breaths, I move so that I'm sitting. "Okay, maybe she doesn't remember, she was drunk?" Shaking my head, I know this could have been the reason of her odd behavior this morning.

 _Will she sleep with any guy when she's drinking_? My mind questions.

Feeling disgusted with my inner thoughts I shake my head. Knowing it's wrong and hypocritical of me to question anything. After all I was the other party involved and I have been drunk before and never ended up in someone else's bed.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I say again as it hits me Emmett came into my room last night.

"Fuck! Did he walk in on us? No, that couldn't have happened, because he would've went mental. This means she must have left my bed by the time he arrived. Did she come to my room with the intent of sleeping with me?" Letting out a loud breath knowing that I'll not be able to come up with the answers by myself, there's no way I can talk to her about it tonight.

~MSG~

After a restless night of sleep, I wake Emmett up at the crack ass of dawn to head out. He looks at me as if I lost my mind, but I just wanted out before Bella woke up. After finding out Tia planned to pick her up around ten, I knew it was best to be gone before then.

Taking Emmett to the large sports center in Seattle, we head first to the baseball cages to hit a few balls, before heading to shoot some baskets.

"Come on, old man, I'm not even trying to keep the ball," Emmett says taunting as he bounces the ball back and forth between his hands.

"Less of the old, Em," I groan, as I hit the ball getting it away from him.

Taking a few quick steps, I shoot the ball and fist pump as it goes through the basket. "Nothing but net, son!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he says blowing me off.

"Wow, oh wait that's three for me," I say pointing at my chest, "and none for you," I carry on pointing to him.

"Yeah, I still have time," Emmett says getting the ball and making his way back to the center.

"Dad," he says as I hit the ball again and take it. "Did you ever fuck up big time with someone you cared about?"

Stopping, I stand up straight knowing he's talking about girls, more specifically Bella.

"Have you done something bad, Em?" I ask not wanting to hear the answer to this question.

"No, just ..." Emmett stops and pulls his hair. "I wasn't the best person at school last year. I did a lot of stuff and said plenty of things I am ashamed of. It's just, I feel this guilt all the time, you know?"

Nodding I confirm that I do understand feeling ashamed of an action from the past.

"It's hard, Dad, this feeling is eating away at my insides. I don't know whether to contact the people I was ... that I hurt, but when I think about it, I have this voice that tells me why the hell would they want anything from me. Me giving them an apology is for me to stop feeling guilty, and that in turn makes me feel selfish. Then I feel like a coward for not telling them I was a jerk and was really fucking wrong. This all makes me feel like a selfish prick again," Emmett sighs in frustration.

"Bella, said that maybe I should write them each a letter just telling them I was wrong. She said not make or try to give any excuses for my behavior just own up to it. Then she said I should give them an apology without asking them for forgiveness. I'm just not sure it would work."

Shaking my head, I agree with Bella, she has given him good advice. "I agree with Bella, Emmett, just write to them."

"But it's the coward's way out, isn't it?"

Shaking my head at him. "Em, you owning up to what you did, and wanting to apologize without taking something from them, that takes guts."

Emmett lets out a long breath. "Okay, thanks for the advice, Dad."

Bobbing my head, Emmett steals the ball back, and takes his shot. It sinks through the hoop before I can react.

"That's one to me, old man."

Shaking my head. "That was cheating," I reprimand, which only makes him shrug.

"I've got to beat you, or my woman will think less of me."

Rolling my eyes at him, I shake my head again. "Bella loves you and she's proud of you just like I am. She will never think less of you."

As I talk I know deep inside that I'm speaking the truth. If Bella could forgive him, for bullying her and standing by while she got attacked, then she's in deep with him. Where I'm not sure he is worthy of her or that he deserves her, she does care for him and it's not for me to say.

Emmett I and stop for lunch, before hitting the race track. We go through the training class to be able to sit as a passenger in the racecar. Bella texts at dinner time to say she's spending the night with Tia. Where I feel a little put out, I know it's for the best that she sees people outside of Emmett and me.

Emmett and I spend the rest of our guy day on his X-box and eating delivered pizza.

~MSG~

Bella and Emmett have returned to school after the break. Bella's owl earring is still in my pocket with me all the time. Not only have I not spoken to her about it, though I want to but I haven't really seen much of her. Emmett seemed to take his head out of his ass, and now includes Bella when he's going out.

That night has been replaying in my mind on a never ending loop daily. When I close my eyes my mind travels to our night together and beyond. In my restless sleep, I see her touching me. My mind still hears her begging me to be with her, near her, closer to her. But no matter how close, or how hard I am with her in my dreams, it never seems to be close enough. The guilt has me going out of my mind, and I'm unsure how much longer I can keep this from Emmett.

"Edward," Jasper says breaking me from my inner thoughts as he walks into my home.

"Yeah?" I ask looking at him.

"What's going on, you're looking a little under the weather."

Shaking my head, I move away from him but he just looks at me. "Edward, tell me or someone before you land yourself in the hospital."

"I slept with Bella, I had sex with Bella," I whisper out, but it was loud enough for his face to pale.

"Fuck, when ... what the hell happened?"

"New Years Eve, she came to my room, and it just happened."

Jasper shakes his head. "Stuff like that doesn't just happen, Edward. I mean, man, she came to your room, she seduced you?"

"No," I shake my head at him. "It wasn't like that, Jasper. We spent all night together, danced, talked, and played games. I supplied her with those fruit drinks."

Jasper raises his brow. "You looked pretty out of it too, are you sure she was drunk? Alice has had twenty bottles of those and only felt a little happy. Maybe she played you?"

"What? Yeah, Jasper, Bella's a whore that made me drink a shit load, and pretended to drink just so that she could come to my room and seduce me. Who knows maybe she's just a sex addict, or has daddy issues and goes for older men. That would explain her hate for Newton, maybe she's fucking him too, right?" I yell feeling angry that he's trying to blame this shit on Bella.

A loud crash comes from the kitchen and I look at Jasper before making my way there. Rolling my eyes closed when I see Bella bending to pick up some pans.

"Bella," I say softly and she jumps up looking at me.

Our eyes meet and I know instantly she heard what I said.

"That's not ..." I get out but she drops the pans on the counter.

"I need to go," she says tripping.

"No, wait," I say but she trips again as she shakes her head.

"I can't, I need to go," she stutters, but I know she's holding back a sob.

Pulling my hair, I look at Jasper who just looks shocked. Shaking myself into action, I run toward the front door. She left it open and I can see her tumble down the steps.

"Bella, please wait!" I yell but she jumps up and runs to her truck. She's in and driving away with tears running down her face.

"Fuck!" I yell running to my garage and getting in my car to follow her. Speeding along, I arrive at her house as she opens the door.

"Bella, please just two minutes?" I beg and she turns to me.

She nods and waves me in the house, but I shake my head knowing I can't go in there. If I do there's a chance I will not walk back out again.

"I'm sorry for what you overheard. I don't think you're a whore. I was just pissed off at Jasper for thinking it was your fault and my mouth ran away with itself," I tell her pleading her to believe me.

"Here," I say handing her the owl earring, "I've kept with me."

Bella bites her lip and looks at me. "Can we ... I mean that night was the best night of my life. Maybe we could see where this goes?" Bella asks waving her hand between us.

"Bella, you're dating my son, even if you were to end it with him." I wave my hand between her and I, "this can't happen."

Bella's face drops and she looks to be in as much pain as I am.

"It's wrong, Bella, there some people you just don't date." A part of me wanted to add _fall in love with_ but my mouth stayed shut.

"You can't stop your heart from wanting someone," Bella says looking determined.

Shaking my head, I take a deep breath knowing where I love her, I need to protect Emmett, he's my son. By doing this I will be protecting her too, because I know there's no way anyone will accept us together. Most of the time, when something like this comes out it's the girl that gets attacked and I can't let that happen.

"That night should not have happened. It will not happen again, and where I am sorry that it did, I can't take it back."

"I thought you wanted me too," Bella sobs.

Biting my lip to keep from telling her I did want her and still do, I just shake my head. "I'm so sorry, Bella," my voice wavers and I clear my throat before carrying on. "I think it would be best if we are not alone together any more. If Em's not there then I think it'd be best for you to go home. You'll see this will be for the best. I'll still be around if you need me, I just will not be able to be with you alone."

Bella nods but doesn't say anything. The look on her face is the one I have seen so often when her parents have let her down.

 _Just like you are doing right now?_ My inner thoughts yell at me.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," the pain in her voice goes to my heart and I feel it starting to shatter.

"I'm not, Bella, I swear I am not abandoning you. If you need me, call and I'll do what I can for you ..." My voice goes quiet as I continue on. "I promise, Mina."

Bella glances up at me and the pain in her eyes is still there.

"I'm really fucking sorry," I tell her as she drops her head. "I need to go," I say knowing I can't stand here and watch this girls' heart break.

Walking away slowly, I get into my car.

Driving away, I make it halfway home before I have to pull over. As the last piece of my heart shatters, I sit in my car on the side of the road crying. The pain of knowing I hurt the woman I'm in love with is killing me. My heart is breaking because I know we can't be together. My grief is real and I know I have pushed the only relationship I could have with her out the fucking window like it was unimportant to me. The relationship I had and want with her was so fucking important, it is my life line.

* * *

 **A/N: Well we know that a bunch of you will be mad at Edward, but keep in mind he still has not figured out what almost everyone of you has. Things are going to heat up and in the next chapter we finally get to meet the wonderful Charlie Swan ... are you ready?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

****Need to say this first and foremost, I do not by any means think that all Police are lazy, but there are some and in this story they are, it's fiction.****

* * *

 ** **Now after many questions on it, this is a copy of what we sent to a person who actually signed their review and talked about the cheating.****

 **It cannot be a cheating if a person is not committed to someone or in an actual relationship. You cannot cheat on a husband/boyfriend - wife/girlfriend, if you don't really have one. In this case Bella and Emmett have NEVER been boyfriend-girlfriend that has all be a MISCONCEPTION on Edward's part. Remember, Emmett wanted Edward to meet his girlfriend, who was on the cheer leading squad. Emmett dated a girl on the cheer leading squad but they broke it off and he started hanging around Bella. Edward assumed it was Bella who Emmett was dating. Emmett having his father think Bella is his girlfriend allowed Emmett to shelter the identity of the female he is and was really hot for. When we first started posting one of the disclaimers for the story said, do not believe a lemon has taken place unless you actually read that lemon. When in this story have Emmett or Bella kissed, or been openly romantic toward each other? This story is in Edward's POV so you are reading what he believes and thinks. He is not seeing the whole picture and there is no cheating, because there is no relationship to be cheating on. Your not cheating if you are friends with a man, and kiss another. You are not cheating if you are friends with a man and sleep with another, if this was the case, I think there would be a lot more cheaters in this world than there already are.  
I also want to add that Edward is very blind to things in this story, but he also believes that Bella is Emmett's girlfriend, so he is internally battling his own attraction to this girl for more reasons than her being so much younger than he is. I (Kasi) don't know about anyone else, but I've had a lot on my mind before and overlooked something that was blatantly staring me in the face. This whole situation is skewed and twisted, but so is life sometimes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

I sit at the kitchen table just looking through my coffee. "Dad," Emmett says touching my shoulder.

"What?" I ask looking at him only to see he's looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's almost eight, why haven't you left for work?"

Turning I look to see he's right about the time. "I'm just leaving," I mumble out and stand up.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I take a deep breath. It's only been three days since I saw Bella, but it feels like so long ago.

"I'm good, Em, don't worry, get to school," I say walking to the door.

"Dad!" Emmett yells and I sigh turning to him.

"I told you I am fine," I say more harshly than I mean to.

"Dad, you're not fine, and besides I was just trying to tell you that you're still in a dirty t-shirt and boxers."

Frowning, I look down and sure enough, I have on my t-shirt Bella used to wear. Rubbing my face, I walk to my room.

Getting dressed, I take a look in the mirror. My face is scraggly and I know I should shave, but right now, I really can't seem to give a shit about anything.

By the time I walk into work I'm over an hour late.

"Ed-ward?" Rose says as I pass her desk. "What is it? What the hell happened, is Emmett okay?"

Nodding, I don't say anything and continue to my office.

As soon as I'm in my office, I try to lose myself in my work, but she's still there. Her sad, hurt and lonely expression is there in the front of my mind.

Frowning, I pull out my cell see to see it should be lunch time for Emmett. After searching the contacts, I hit send and put the cell to my ear.

"Hel-lo."

When I hear her voice, I close my eyes trying not to sob.

"Hello, is there anyone there?"

My eyes open, fuck, she sounds so sad.

"Hi," I'm able to get out. "I'm just calling to see how you are?"

It's partly true, I need to know she's okay. The real reason I called was because I just needed to hear her voice.

"I'm okay," she says in a quiet voice.

Letting out a long breath. "It sounds quiet, I thought you'd be at lunch?"

"I am, but I'm in my truck."

Tilting my head as I frown. "Is Em there with you?"

"No, he's in the lunch room."

My frown stays in place as I wonder why they aren't together. "Why isn't he having lunch with you?"

"I just needed some alone time."

Closing my eyes, I pray this whole thing hasn't caused an argument between them.

"Mina—" I say but she starts talking and interrupts me.

"We're fine, don't worry. I just needed some alone time."

Barely holding back the snort, if there is one thing I know it's this girl doesn't need is alone time.

"Edward," Bella says softly.

"Yeah, baby?" The word slips out of my mouth making me feel angry inside because I can't even talk to her on the phone without fucking up.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I grit out still angry at myself.

"I don't believe that you are," Bella says with her voice still soft. "All I can say is that I am so sorry. I'm sorry I have caused you this pain." By the end her voice waivers and I hear the sob she was clearly trying to hide.

"Mina, I have told you, this is all on me," I say closing my eyes. "I wish I met you first," I continue telling her a little of my feelings.

"I need to go, the bell just rang," Bella says sobbing still.

"Okay," I say and she hangs up.

Looking at my cell as I put it back on my desk, I don't feel any better. Shaking my head, I know I'm coming close to losing my shit and just taking her for myself.

Arriving home after work, I find Emmett in the kitchen looking gloom.

"Em?" I question and he looks at me, and his face fills with worry.

"Hi," he says and pulls at his hair. "I was just heading out."

As Em passes me, I reach out and place a hand on his arms stopping him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had an argument with Bella, it's nothing, don't worry."

Nodding at him, I drop my hand feeling guilty because I'm sure it's me who caused him this pain.

~MSG~

Sitting with my leg bouncing, I wait to be called in to see the doctor. I'm hoping he will give me something to help me sleep. It feels like it's been a long time, since I really got any sleep.

"Edward," is called and I look up at the doctor and he motions to his door.

"How are you, Edward?" he asks looking me over.

"Feeling a little stressed. I haven't been sleeping too well, thought I could get some of those pills you gave me when my parents passed away." The full time I spoke he just looked at me.

"Have you been managing to eat?"

Nodding, he just gives me his doctor look.

"Okay, not as much a normal, no."

"What about working out, going out, have you been doing that?"

Shaking my head. "I've been feeling too tired."

He hums and stands.

"Come over here and get weighed."

Rolling my eyes, I do what he asks. After weighing me he takes my blood pressure and then draws some blood.

"Edward, I think you may be depressed," he states and I just look at him. "You're showing all the clear signs. Me giving you just something to help you sleep will not help. Has something happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

He lets out a sigh. "Okay I'll give you these, just for now, but you are going to be set up with an appointment to see Peter. You need to talk to someone and get this worked out."

Grunting, I reluctantly agree and pick up the prescription before walking out.

~MSG~

"Dad, can I get my card?" Em asks and I look up at him.

"What are you planning on getting?" I ask.

"I'm getting my girl some flowers for Valentine's day," he says and I frown at him.

"You're early," I say with a sigh as I go to the drawer to get his card.

"Dad, I'm late it's only three more days."

Stopping my movement, I look at him. "What?" I say bringing up the date on my computer. It shows me today is February the eleventh. It has been almost six weeks since I last saw Bella.

"Here you go," I say handing him the Visa card.

Closing my eyes feeling unsure of how I could lose so many weeks. The last I remember was going to the doctors three weeks ago. I'm still not sleeping or feel like doing anything. The medicine hasn't helped, but I am thinking this has more to do with Bella not being here. Despite what I said about her still being welcome to come over with Emmett, she hasn't. The day after I called her I went into what had been _her_ room, only to find it empty of her belongings. Calling her again, we chatted for a few minutes before I asked her why. She never replied to me, she just made excuses to get off the phone. Finding my t-shirt in the room, I took up wearing it. After it lost her scent, I knew I had to send it to her. A part of me wanted—needed—her to have something of me. Sadly apart from my teddy bear, Mrs. Cullen, who always sleeps in my bed, I don't have anything of her here.

That may be why the medication isn't working and why I've been calling her once a week. My need to just have some form of contact with her is strong. We never talk more than a few minutes and that's not long enough.

Picking up my cell pressing two on my speed dial, the phone rings.

"Hi," Bella says sounding tired.

"Hi," I reply wishing I knew why I needed this so much.

"How are you?"

"Okay" she says, but sounds a little off.

"You sure?" I ask. Shaking my head, I know deep down I'm telling her I am okay when in fact I'm not. Far from okay, is where I am.

"So what have they said about your letter?" I ask knowing the last time we spoke she promised to send it that day.

"Nothing," Bella's voice is so detached all I want to do is run to her and hold her close to me.

"Tell me you sent it?" I ask with some hope.

"I did, they just haven't said anything. Maybe they haven't gotten it."

Rolling my eyes she sent it in a fucking email, unless they skipped passed it, they got it.

"I'm sorry, Mina, do you want me to come over?" The offer is out of my mouth before my brain can stop it.

"Is that not what we're trying to avoid?" Bella asks sadly.

"Yes, but you need me. I told you if you need me ..." I clear my throat, "Or I can get Emmett to come over?" I hope I'm able to cover up my blunder.

"What are we doing, Edward?" Bella asks with a sob. "You said stay away, and I have—"

"No, I said we ... that I can't be alone with you. I don't trust myself, Mina."

Bella sobs gently on the other end of the cell. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, just ..."

"Please, don't say I can't call you," I pray silently to myself.

"But I have these feelings for you, and these calls aren't helping. They just remind me of why I fell in love with you."

My heart feels like it explodes with her words of loving me.

"Don't call me anymore, please, just let me be."

Before I can tell her I love you back, she has hung up. Calling her cell back right away, it goes to voice mail immediately.

"Mina, I'm so sorry," I choke out my own sob to her voice mail. "You mean so much to me." Hitting end, before I can make things any worse on both of us.

It's three hours later when Emmett shows up looking and sounding happy.

"Emmett," I say as I wipe my face.

"Hey, Dad, are you okay? Your eyes look a little blood shot."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," I hoarsely respond, knowing it's because I've been sobbing. "How's Bella?" I ask hoping he dropped in to see her.

"She's okay, Dad."

Nodding my head, I carry on. "Are you taking her out for a meal, for Valentine's day?"

Emmett shakes his head and swallows.

"Emmett, if you need money then I will pay for it."

"No, it's not the money, Bella and I aren't dating," Emmett says pulling his hair.

"What? Wait a minute, what happened? You just said you were buying her flowers or something," I almost yell out.

"No, I said my girl. I was buying _my girl_ something, Dad."

Standing up I cut him off. "You have another girl already?"

Emmett pulls at his hair. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Glaring at him, he opens his mouth only to be stopped by a banging on our front door.

Walking quickly to my door, but whoever is there keeps banging on the door loudly.

Looking out my window I see a man around my age, dressed in jeans, t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it and a Green Bay Packers jacket.

He pounds on the door again and I frown as I open it.

"Can I help you?" I ask harshly but the fucker just glares at me.

"Yeah, you can get that fucking loser of a son of yours out here, so I can beat the fuck out of him," he says moving to get into my home, but I push him back.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you are not getting anywhere near my son."

"You are a disgrace of a father, and I will fucking beat you first if you don't move and let me at the fucker."

"Look, I don't know who you are but you will stop swearing, and tell me what you think my son has done."

"He got my girl pregnant!" The man grits out and I swallow taking a deep breath.

The man takes this pause to move toward me trying to get past.

" _Fucking Hell, Emmett, I can't believe you got this new girl pregnant!"_ my mind screams.

"Hey!" I yell pushing him back out of my home. "Em, call the police!" I yell.

"Yeah so they can come and arrest you and that yahoo son of yours for statutory rape!" he yells, again trying to get passed me.

Gripping the guy by the collar, I push him back out of my home. "This is the last time I will tell you, you're not coming into my home."

"Your son is sick, preying on young good girls. This is your fault too, how could you allow them to have sex."

"I don't allow him to have sex, but I am aware of what teens do and I teach him to be safe," I say.

Hearing another car come toward us, I just hope it's the police so I can get this fucker off my property.

"You fucking asshole where do you come off calling my girl a whore?"

Opening my mouth to rebut what he said, but I get cut of by the voice that's still with me and haunts my dreams.

"Dad!"

Turning my head, I see Bella. She's clearly thinner, and looks pale. Her eyes have sunken in and she just looks ill, like she's about to die ill.

"I told you to stay at the fucking house! Can't you understand English?" the man I now know is her father – Charlie - yells.

He grabs her and pulls hard on her arm, then toward her car.

Moving quickly forward, Bella stumbles to the ground and I catch her as her knee hits the ground.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Charlie yells at me pulling at Bella yet again.

"You need to calm the hell down and let her go," I say moving forward.

"And you need to get the shit head of a son under control! He got my girl pregnant and dumped her? What kind of a father allows his son to do that? Do you even know where the hell he is? What he's doing when he's not here?"

Snorting, I cannot believe this guy has the audacity to give me a fucking lecture about raising kids? "I think you're the one who's a shit head of a father, wait, you're not a fucking father at all," I say as I step toward him

"You fucking bastard!" he yells throwing his fist as he comes toward me. Moving to the side he misses me, which I regret right away. Unknown to me, Bella had moved forward to stop her dad and ended up getting the full blow of his hit.

"Fuck, Mina," I say as she tumbles this time fully to the ground.

Looking her in the eyes, I try to remove her hands from her face as I hear the police car pulling up.

"Are you okay?" I ask still trying to get her to remove her hands.

As she moves her hands, I can see blood coming out and I know she's hurt.

"You get away from my daughter!" Charlie yells pulling her away from me.

"What's going on?" one of the officers says.

"This asshole's son got my girl pregnant, and dumped her. The fucking asshole has been cheating on her the whole time and I want a word with the fucker."

"Well, Sir, you seem to be doing more than that, and I don't think it is a good idea with you being so angry." The officer makes it clear to Charlie that he isn't talking to my son.

Not that I was going to allow it either anyway.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the other officer asks Bella who nods.

"He'll have to fucking wait, I have to go and get this dealt with," Charlie says pulling Bella roughly again.

"Sir, there's no need for that," the officer says as I go to pull Charlie off of Bella.

"Don't tell me what to do, she's my daughter!" he yells.

"Sir, you need to calm down."

"See this is what fucking happens!" he yells at Bella, who looks to be holding back a sob.

"Ma'am, I think you should go to the hospital that looks nasty," the officer carries on talking as he looks at Bella's busted lip and nose.

"I'll take her," I say needing to know she's okay.

"No you fucking won't! This is all on you, this is your fault. Arrest him, he allowed my underage daughter to have sex in his house!" Charlie yells as he points his finger at me.

"Is this true?" the officer asks.

Shaking my head, I'm only able to say a faint no.

"I'm eighteen, I was eighteen when I started to stay over here," Bella says, but her voice is so shaky I know she needs to get away from this.

"Okay, we'll need to check that out," the officer tells her. "But I think for now, it would be wise for you and your son to stay away from her for the day."

"Not just today, for the rest of her life!" Charlie yells still clearly upset.

"Sir, if you don't calm down we'll need to take you in," the officer says finally sounding pissed off.

Charlie turns and glares at him.

"Ma'am, would like to file a complaint about the injury?"

Bella just shakes her head at him.

"Are you okay to go home with your father? Do you feel safe with him?"

Bella nods this time, but looks quickly to Charlie before dropping her head.

"You can't let her go with him, he just hit her!" I yell finding this unbelievable.

The officer just looks at me, not looking like he gives a shit. "Fine, then I want to place a complaint myself. This man was being abusive and threatened my son, while trying to physically force his way into my home."

"Edward, please don't," Bella sobs looking at me.

Shaking my head at her, if she can't stand up to him then I fucking will. My eyes only leave Bella for a few minutes, before I hear her gag. When I turn back to her she's on her knees being sick.

"Fuck, are you okay?" I say pulling her hair away.

"Will you leave her alone, your family has done enough," Charlie says and he pushes me away. He stands in front of Bella glaring at me.

"Then at least deal with her," I grit out moving toward him, only for the two officers come between us.

"I'm trying, but you're not letting us go."

"Fine then get away from my property, but if I see you here again I will file charges."

Charlie just rolls his eyes and pulls Bella up with a little more force than what he needs to use. Bella's hands go to her tummy reminding me she is pregnant with Emmett's baby.

"I'll call you, we can get this sorted out," I say and Charlie stops and looks at me.

"Get what sorted out?"

"The baby, you know tests, appointments and stuff that needs to be done," I say trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"I told you we were sorting it out, we certainly don't need more of your kind of help."

Before I can say another word he is in the car driving away.

"This is our number, if he turns back up then give us a call," the officer says handing me a card and I take it.

The worst thing about this town is the lazy ass police who seem to pawn off as much of their work as possible.

Slamming the front door closed, I look at Emmett. "Tell me you didn't know she was pregnant when you dumped her?"

He shakes his head and I rub my face.

"I'll sort it with her, don't worry," Emmett says and I look at him.

"I thought you were being safe, Em?"

Emmett glares at me. "I've always been safe."

Raising my eyebrow, I roll my eyes. "So what, was it the condoms fault? Or was Bella cheating on you?" As soon as the words are out my mouth, I slap my mouth shut.

"Why don't you tell me?" Emmett yells but stops and shakes his head. "I'm sorry," he sighs. "I know, I have fucked up," he states and I nod at him.

"We'll get through this, Em. If I could do it then I'm sure it can be done again."

Emmett chuckles a little but his face goes pale. "You think her dad will hurt her?"

Pulling my hair I look at the door. "Not sure, did you know he was home?"

Emmett snorts. "He's only back to finalize the house sale."

"What?"

"They sold the house. They thought Bella would graduate in December, so they sold the house."

Shaking my head, I wish the fucker was still here. Never in my life have I hated a man as much as I hate that man.

* * *

 **A/N: So did Charlie live up to your expectations? What do you suppose will happen now? Emmett was ready to come clean, until Mr. Swan made an appearance, how long do you think he will hold it in now? Anyone else wondering where Bella is going to live now that her parents sold the house? See you Saturday with another chapter.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"We have an appointment with Tanya Denali," I say as Emmett takes a seat.

"Mr. and Mr. Cullen are here," the woman says giving me a smile. "Please, take a seat and she'll be with you shortly."

Giving her a nod, I move to sit next to Emmett.

"Dad, I really don't think we need a lawyer. The baby isn't going to be here for months," Emmett whines out a little. "Besides this is Bella we're talking about, she'd never keep him or her away."

"I know that, Em, but with her father being here, twisting her arm it may not be that easy. He has already went to the school and demanded that you be kept away from each other."

Letting out a big sigh, both Emmett and I tried to call Bella the whole day on Saturday, but it went to voicemail.

On Sunday an automated voice told us the number was no longer in use.

Monday arrived and I went to the school with Emmett only Bella never showed. After I left Emmett at school, I went to her home only to find a sold sign up in the front yard and she was not around. At a loss of what to do or how to find her, I was still in shock when Emmett called saying that Newton was trying to throw him out of school.

Driving straight to the school, I'm told by a cheerful fucking asshole – Newton, that Mr. Swan and made a complaint about Emmett harassing Bella. He claimed that Bella didn't feel safe coming to school. Quickly I provided Newton with a copy of the police report showing Charlie was the aggressor. Newton's bright idea was to call Charlie and Bella in for a meeting.

Charlie arrived without Bella which saddens me, as I still have no clue how she is or if Charlie hurt her more than what he did. By the end of the meeting it was agreed, with hardship, that Bella and Emmett would stay away from each other. Mike promptly made sure that they no longer share any classes.

After the meeting I approach Charlie with the desire to talk through what was going to happen about the baby. However, before I could open my mouth, Charlie threatened that if Emmett and I kept trying to contact Bella he was getting a restraining order against us. As we were still at school and other kids were starting to slow down to see what was going down, I left it alone.

As soon as I was home, I called my old friend Tanya who just happens to be lawyer in the family court, so here we are.

"Edward," Tanya calls out.

Looking up, I smile, get up and walk into her office.

"Hi," I say hugging her as Emmett closes the door.

"So, what is this about?" she asks.

"Emmett got his girlfriend," Emmett quickly glared at me as he interrupts.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Rolling my eyes, I continue. "His ex-girlfriend, pregnant and her father is making a racket."

Tanya gives me a slight nod. "Okay, let's get all this down," she says as she gets her note pad ready.

"Her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Date of birth?"

"September the thirteenth, nineteen-ninety-seven, she's eighteen." Tanya keeps writing as I give her the details.

"How far along is she?"

"Must be only just, as she never said anything and I don't think she would have kept it from us."

"There's not much I can do at the moment, but I will get a court order. It will demand Miss Swan to inform you of all her appointments relating to the baby until a DNA test can establish paternity. As Emmett is a potential father, the court should grant the order without any problems."

"DNA?" Emmett stutters out.

"Yes, this is something we will need to do, in order to establish rights," Tanya says and Emmett just shakes his head.

"Em, her father can easily say that you are not the father. If he did that, it leaves you out of things. Doing this and making this part of the order gives you your rights."

Emmett just starts to pull at his hair again. Tanya and I go through everything as Emmett sits quietly.

"I'll get everything sorted and get back to you," Tanya says as she hugs me.

"Come on, I'll take you for lunch," I tell Emmett, knowing he's still stressing over all this.

We end up at a small diner. After being seated, I decide to try and talk to Emmett.

"So what has your new girlfriend said about all this?" I ask as I pick at my lunch.

"Nothing, I haven't told her yet," he says looking down.

"Em, you can't keep this from her, the sooner you tell her, the better it will be."

"I know, but I can't yet. Can't we just keep this between us for the time being, Dad? I still need to get my head wrapped around this first, before Alice starts making shopping plans."

There's a loud noise and we look up to see a group of teens walking in. Clearly a few of them are in Emmett's grade, but the one who stands out the most is Kate Newton.

They're all busy chatting and Emmett seems to sink down in his seat.

They all giggle and laugh taking a booth not far from us.

"So, what's the great news you have?" one of the girls say giggling.

"Bellyflop is like totes preggo. And get this, she doesn't even know who the baby daddy is! She's so gonna be on Murray once the bastard child is born. There are five possible fathers so far! She's such a stupid slut!" Kate says her voice is filled with so much hate that I begin to wonder if this is who Emmett's now dating.

Looking at Emmett, I silently will him to stand up and say something but he just drops his head.

"No way, you mean like five guys have actually had sex with her?"

"Oh yeah, but only because she is a part time prostitute. You so know she gets paid to sleep with yucks. I meant they'd have to be yucky, can you imagine anyone else touching her? I bet she tries to blame the baby on Em."

"Really, maybe we should kick her ass again?" the other girl giggles.

"We can't, she could lose the baby," another one says.

"We'd be helping America get rid of another low life that will sponge off of us," Kate says. "I say, we get her soon, we could even record it and put it on YouTube."

Leaping up, I move to their table. "You girls lay one fucking hand on Bella Swan, I'll make sure you get life in prison," I grit out at them.

"It's not a life if it's still inside of her," Kate argues. "And as for Bellyflop she is a stuck up bitch and will only get what's coming to her."

Glaring harshly at Kate, I growl and she finally moves backing away from me.

Before I can talk Emmett is standing beside me.

"Kate if you touch her, I'll not only be telling the police but your dad about you doing drugs and the parties you throw. Irina, I'll make sure I put that nice video of you sucking my cock in the boy's bathroom all over YouTube, but only after I send a copy to your parents and grandparents."

One of the boys I know as Ben stands up and Emmett turns to him.

"Sit down, Ben, and stay out of this or I'll send the video of you getting fucked by your boyfriend to your parents. Since they fought against the legalization of gay marriage, I'm guessing they won't be happy. As for the rest of you, don't think about it because you all know I have shit on each of you. If you touch Bella, spread any of these lies about her, I will end each of your lives."

Emmett turns from them and looks at me. "Can we get out of here?"

Bobbing my head, I walk away as the kids glare at my back.

"I'm going to call the board of education tomorrow, I have a feeling Mike will side with his daughter and her minions if anything happens to Bella!" I say loudly enough to be heard.

Emmett swallows and looks shocked, worried and a little afraid of me.

Taking a deep breath, I try to control my anger. "It's not you just them," I say waving at the diner. "They are stupid and fucked up. To laugh about hurting someone, to talk about ending an innocent life is wrong. Their parents really need to give them the spankings they needed when they were younger."

"Dad," Emmett says looking at the ground. "I need to tell you something." He's still looking at the ground and I frown at him, but my eyes drift to the side and I see Charlie. "It's about Bella," he says.

"Em, not now," I say moving away from him.

"Hey," I yell running toward his truck. "We need to talk."

Charlie just looks at me as if I was a piece of dirt. His eyes shift to my side and he glares at Emmett.

"What is it? What do we have to talk about?"

"Your daughter, the baby," I yell at him, because he's still being a fucking asshole.

"There is no baby!" Charlie states and I pull my brows together.

Remembering the sickly way Bella looked, and I was hoping it was just because of morning sickness.

"So she wasn't pregnant, was it a false positive?" Emmett asks sounding a little too cheerful about it.

"No, you idiot, I took her to the clinic," he says, like he dropped her off at the shopping mall.

"You what?" I manage to stammer out as my heart races.

"What do you mean, I what? It was bad enough being a dad at nineteen, there's no fucking way I'm going to be a grandfather at thirty-eight!"

"You selfish, fucking, asshole!" I yell at him.

"I did her a favor, she's not thinking clearly. Her mother and I have been there and did all that. We deserve these next years to be ours. If she had the baby it would be too hard for her to go to college and raise it. That means her mother and I would have been stuck helping her, forever lost in this sucky hell hole of a town."

Moving forward I stop before touching him. "You are a disgusting piece of shit, where is she?"

"At the fucking clinic," he says looking at his watch. "You're too late. They'll be done dealing with it anytime now."

"You left her on her own?" I say so fucking shocked about the heartless choices this man has made.

"Yes, I have to pick up Renee we have a plane to catch."

Standing there I'm in shock, as he gets in his car and drives away.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I run to the car. "Dad," Emmett says as I drive away.

"We still have time, and if she's ..." I trail off.

As much as it pains me for her to have a baby with another man, I still would've helped her and Emmett out. A baby's' life is precious, and should always be welcome. He or she would have been my grandchild, and I would love them. To find that it's being erased like it was nothing, is killing me. Knowing she was forced to do this by her asshole, sperm donor, also kills me. She'll really needs us now, more than ever before. Despite my hurt and anger over the situation, I'm certain she needs us.

We arrive in record time across town at the only clinic I know of that handles abortions.

Running inside, I head for the desk. "Isabella Swan," I say and she looks at me. "Where is she?"

"I can't give out those kind of details," she tells me and I pull my hair.

"Dad, her truck's not here," Emmett says sounding out of breath.

"Please, tell me if she's here or not?" I beg the woman, who just shakes her head at me.

"Yes, ma'am." I move as another woman moves forward. "Just sign in here and write down the time you arrive," the woman behind the desk says handing over a sign in book.

"You'll need to sign and time out too," she carries on, but her eyes flash to mine.

Looking over the shoulder of the other woman, I see Bella has signed out just before we arrived. She was only here for fifteen minutes, I would think it would take longer than that to have a procedure like this done.

"Fuck," I say running out of the clinic.

Driving to Bella's home, I hope she's there or there is at least something that will tell me where she has gone. Emmett and I arrive to find some men cleaning out the place.

"Hi, do you know where the girl that lived here is?"

He shakes his head. "She was here for a little while this morning. She was cleaning out her room. The poor thing spent a lot of time being sick so we helped her load her stuff into her truck. She left here when her dad came and yelled at her."

Nodding at him, not that they were any help. "She's okay, right? You're not with Social services are you?"

Frowning, I turn to the guy. "Why would you ask that?"

"He—the guy, her dad—seemed really angry. I mean, heck I have a thirteen year old, and I'd be pissed if she got pregnant but he seemed ... I don't know just angry at the girl. She was taking all his abuse without even raising her voice back at him."

"Thanks for your help," I say moving away.

"Hey, I hope you find her and she's okay. You could always try and locate her truck?"

The guy gives me a simple idea, as to look to find where her truck is registered too. Hopefully she's put in a change of address with the DOT. It may take a little time, but at least I can find her.

"Thanks," I yell getting in my car and turning to Emmett.

"Does she have any friends?" I ask Emmett, and he shakes his head at me.

"There was only me." Emmett stops and looks me in the eyes and I'm taken back that his eyes are red and look as if he's been crying.

"Can we go home? We need to talk," he asks getting choked up.

"Sure," I say knowing that I need to move on from my own hurt and deal with Emmett's.

Driving us straight home, I lead Emmett into the living room.

"I need to get some stuff, I'll be right back," he says.

Nodding at him, I sit down on the sofa. Reaching in my pocket, I pull out the photo of the three of us with the slime-ball Santa. "Where are you, Bella?" I say out loud as I look at her in the photo.

"Hey," Emmett says looking at me and then to the photo.

"Dad, I know you're gonna be pissed at me and I'll take any punishment you see fit. I won't even complain. Just I need you to know I'm sorry and that I am such a selfish fuck up." Emmett was only able to look at me at the start, by the end he was looking at the ground.

"Emmett, you're not—"

"Yes, I am," he interrupts me. "Okay just promise to let me get this out, all out before you hit me?"

"What! I would never hit you," I say with a mix of shock that he would think that, and worry over how bad this is going to be.

"I was ... I am a bully. I use to pick on kids all the time," Emmett says. "I would never hit them, it was just name calling. I've found out that the name calling can be just as bad, some times worse. Bella was one of the people I picked on. She ... she was well known at school because of her inability to walk without tripping.

"It was the beginning of my junior year. We were doing swimming and her year and mine were mixed together in the class. She slipped and belly flopped into the pool. Being the smartass I am, I yelled out belly-flop, loudly. By the next day, everyone was calling her Bellyflop.

"Everyone loved it and loved me more for coming up with it. It went to my head, and I started making up names for all the kids that I thought were geeks or below my friends and I. But then I took it beyond name calling, by letting others abuse people and not stop it.

"I was coming out of school one day and came across Kate. She was pissed off that Bella won some writing contest. So after school she jumped Bella, I was stunned when Bella dropped her to the ground easily."

Without saying anything, I give him a surprised look.

"Bella may be clumsy, but the girl can fight," Emmett chuckles but then gets a glum look on his face. "The next thing I know another five girls are on her. I was loving it, you know a chick fight, but then two guys joined in as well. I felt it was wrong that they did and knew they shouldn't be hitting a girl. But the fact is, I didn't do anything.

"Even when they stopped and she was laying there with blood all over her looking broke, I didn't help her. The next day at school they were all worried knowing she was too badly beaten for her parents not to do anything. But nothing happened, not one thing. They all took it as a free pass to hurt her. Not as bad as the first time, but Kate and the others would trip her and stuff. It only lasted for a few months. Finally Bella reported it and Kate got suspended for a few days. Mike was not happy about it. They all seemed to be leaving her alone but it only lasted a few weeks before starting again. Only it was twice as bad after that. I even went with it. I bullied her and others for two years.

"When I had to do my senior year again, she was my partner in Bio and English. We had to work together and I told her that I was making a new start, and that I would help. So we studied, but I made sure none of my friends knew."

Emmett lets out a breath.

"I broke off a study date with her to go out with Kate. Well, I never helped out on the project and went to school the next day. I expected my name to be down on the project, but it wasn't and she outright laid into me. She _really_ laid into me. She said a bunch of stuff, but the thing that stuck with me most was, in ten years from now, no one would remember me. I'd more than likely be some drunken guy that spends his time reminiscing about his younger years. I'd probably work at McDonalds as a trainee, because I am too fucked up to do my own work.

"Then she just looked at me and asked me if there was a woman out there that had my heart and I told her yes. She then asked me to imagine some guy doing to her what I and everyone else do to her and how would I feel. I did and I was mad. It began to fucking eat me up. So then she asked me why is it okay for you to do it to me.

"The entire day I couldn't get what she said out of my head. I wanted to shape up. So I broke off my next date with Kate. In the classes we shared I couldn't understand what my teacher was wanting, but Bella offered to help me. She explained it differently, and I got it and it seemed easier. Then you said it was my best work, and I knew it was her doing. So I asked her if we could do our homework together.

"The weeks passed and I found her to be a smart, funny and really loving person. We became friends, but she was still getting bullied. Finally I saw Kate for what she is, a nasty bitch. But I had a reputation for being a ladies man."

Raising my brow at him, because as far as I know Bella was only his fourth girlfriend and that's not really a ladies man.

"I have slept with over twenty girls, Dad."

There's no missing the shame in Emmett's voice.

"I think that's why everyone was surprised when I just stood up in the cafeteria one day and said that Bella was my girlfriend. When we got to her place that night, I told her that I needed her to pretend to be my girl. That way other girls would leave me alone and I could change my ways. Also as my girlfriend, most everyone would stop picking on Bella, for fear I'd cream them."

Feeling my heart beat erratically, I take a deep breath. Pretend? He was pretending?

"Bella knew my reputation, and agreed to help me. I agreed to help her with gym and keep the others away from her. I tried to get her into my group of friends. I even made her change her clothes."

"What?" I ask finding my voice.

"Her clothes dad, this is how she used to look." Emmett hands me a photo of Bella. She looks sad in it, but her clothes are old, loose and baggy.

"I took her shopping and bought all her clothes. I told her what to wear each day when we went to school, and came here."

Rubbing my face, I can't help but feel angry. "Emmett!"

He holds up his hand. "I know, she hated it. She started to blossom though, as our friendship grew and slowly she went in between my clothes and her own, as you know."

Bobbing my head, I know her clothing has been getting much better. I thought it was me, that I was changing her that is until your first date with Tia."

Swallowing, I'm unsure of the road this is now going down.

"Bella, as you know, has nightmares about being left alone."

Nodding, I agree with him.

"She had one that night and I took her to my room. Before you say anything, I had already started to see her as my baby sister, even if she looked after me more than I did her."

Feeling myself panic, all I can think is if he sees her as a sister then why sleep with her?

"In her sleep that night, she said your name, more than once. The next day I talked to her about it and she told me she had a crush on you."

Feeling my whole body go pale, I sit back.

"I was winding her up about it. I thought it was all one sided. That's why I said she preferred the left side on Thanksgiving. I didn't want her embarrassed, but I started to watch you more closely too. I was shocked and still am to find out it wasn't just her who felt something, you did too. That's why I stopped winding you up that Bella and I were doing anything but working out or studying. I wouldn't have started in the first place, if I knew you were in love with her."

He was winding me up. But she's pregnant.

"Then at Christmas, she said she thought that you felt something for her too. She asked me to come clean, so she could talk to you about it. But the girl I like just started making a move on me, and well ..." Emmett trails off.

"New Year's Eve Bella called me crying saying she fucked up and ruined everything. When I got home, she told me you were in the guest room when she came back from the bathroom."

Shaking my head, I'm confused because she came to me.

"She said that you and she had sex. She figured that she took advantage of you, because you were clearly drunker than her. I talked her into moving you back to your room. I told her if you found out you had sex with her and still believed her to be mine you would freak out. There was also the fact that she was a virgin."

My eyes about pop out of my head with those words from my son's mouth. Fuck, please, God, no, I must have been so rough with her.

"She again begged me to tell you, but I needed and wanted more time with this girl. I love her dad and I knew you wouldn't allow us to be together. Then there is the fact I was so ashamed of what I had done. So I kept putting it off, and now it's too late. She's alone and hurting and she had to get rid of your baby, my brother or sister."

"She ... it was mine?" I stutter out.

Emmett just nods without looking at me and I feel my anger explode.

"How could you do that to her, you said you loved her?"

"I do, she's my sister," Emmett says pleading to me.

"Really and you treated her like one, huh?"

Emmett shakes his head.

"Fuck!" I yell. "I could have been with her. I could have told her that I loved—love—her and want her to be mine!"

"I didn't know ... it was a bit of a shock to find your dad pining for your younger friend. Why didn't you tell me or come to me?" Emmett asks.

"Because I thought you were in love with her," I say throwing my hands up.

"You could've talked to me too, I know I've screwed this up."

"Screwed up, that's an understatement. This ... what she's just been through, it will be with her for the rest of her life. She was going to have a baby – going to have my baby," I say dropping back to the couch.

"But you don't want any more children. Bella told me, that was the only thing holding her back from saying fuck you Em and telling you. She said she wants children. She wants to be a mom."

Looking at him, I feel everything come pouring out of me. Fuck I have no idea where she is.

"Dad?" I shake him off as I walk out of the living room.

 **~MSG~**

My cell rings and I look, seeing Tia's calling. She has called me a lot over the past few days, but I just haven't wanted to talk to anyone. The hurt about what Emmett said is still too strong and I'm still fucking mad at him. We really haven't spoken since he told me, but I know we'll have to talk soon. As his father I need to know who he's with and despite it all, he's my son and I still fucking love him. My cell stops ringing and I get a text message.

 _~Answer the fucking phone! It's important, it's about Bella.~_

Frowning as it rings again, but this time I pick it up.

" _Oh, so you're still alive then_?" Tia snaps before I can say hello.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Bella? Have you talked to her?" I blurt out.

" _She wanted you to know she's staying with me_."

Before Tia can say another word I am heading out the door of my house. "I'll be there in thirty minutes," I say hitting end call.

It's not that I mean to be rude to Tia, but I want to talk about all this with only one person – Bella.

* * *

 **A/N: So a few of you were right, she went to stay with Tia. See we told you Tia would be a good person in this story. I'm guessing that Edward and Bella have a WHOLE lot to discuss. How long do you suppose it will take for Edward to outright admit his feelings and tell Bella the truth about how he feels for her? How do you feel about Emmett finally coming clean with Edward? Did you notice Emmett still didn't provide the information of who exactly he's been seeing? Do you wonder how Edward will take that news? You'll get your answer soon, like Wednesday, see ya then.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**See you all on Saturday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Arriving at Tia's apartment in under twenty minutes, I can feel my adrenalin pumping. Parking my car, I get out not caring I'm here sooner than I said I would be. It's has been far too long since I last saw Bella last. The worry I've experienced since her father pulled her from me has been overwhelming. Knocking on Tia's front door, I bounce nervously on the balls of my feet.

"Hi," Tia says moving toward me as she comes out the door.

Frowning at first, my emotions quickly change to anger, as she closes the front door behind her.

"Tia, I need to see her," I say as I glare down at her. "I have had enough of people keeping me away from Bella, and I'm not taking any fucking more of it."

"I know and I'm not stopping you!" Tia yells back at me.

Raising my brow at her, I motion my head toward the door she just closed.

"Edward, get your head out of your ass. Bella doesn't need this shit, and she doesn't need you going in there yelling at her."

"I wouldn't—"

Tia holds up her hand silencing me.

"Maybe not intentionally, Edward, but you're clearly angry, and there are things about her and Em you don't know."

"He told me everything a few days ago," I say cutting her off and she looks a little shocked.

"Good, but, Edward, I am not sure when you last saw Bella. She told me it has been just over a week, and then it was only for a short time."

Bobbing my head, I agree with her on the time frame.

"She doesn't look too good, but the doctor's are monitoring her. They already said she needs to be on bed rest and have less stress. That's why she hasn't been at school for a few days."

Swallowing, I can't imagine how stressed Bella is, to be forced to abort her own baby would've hurt her deeply.

"I just need to see her," I say pleadingly to Tia. "I swear to you, I will not raise my voice. Its not like she's done anything wrong any way."

Tia nods at me and opens the door. "She's in the bedroom, it's the second door on the left, after the bathroom."

Thanking her, I walk down the hallway and my nerves are still on edge. When I get to the door, I knock gently before opening it to step inside. Walking in, I see Bella in the big bed, hugging Mr. Cullen.

"Hey, Mina," I say moving to the bed.

When I get there I kneel on the floor and take her hands, holding them in mine. Bending forward, I kiss her hands and then brush her hair out of her face. She looks so sick, I'm momentarily taken back.

"I'm okay," Bella says as she tries to smile. "I think school should lose the fake babies and just inject girls with something that would make them feel what it's really like to be pregnant. You know the sore boobs, the sickness, the tiredness and the sickness. I said sickness twice, because it's the worse and it needs to be mentioned more than once." Bella stops and chuckles. "I am sure if I knew this is what could've happened then I would've stayed away from sex all of my life."

Smiling a little, I feel the pain that there's no baby anymore.

"It's okay, they said that the sickness should be gone by my second trimester. I'm just over eight weeks now, so only a little more than three more to go. YAY!" she says with fake excitement, and I sit up looking at her.

"It's not Em's baby, so you don't have to worry ..." Bella stops talking and I see a tear running down her face. "I know you don't want to be a dad again, it's okay."

Moving forward, I cover her mouth knowing she's taken my confusion as something else. "Your dad said you had an abortion?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "He dropped me off, well followed me there, and told me to take care of it. I said I would and I will, but not how he meant. I know it's stupid since they will be back in a year or two. It's not like I can hide a toddler from them. Maybe by then they will see I am doing fine, and they won't be so angry that I didn't go to college, but ..." She rubs her head and I move up to sit on the bed.

"Mina, I want to be a part of this baby's life. Of your life," I say placing my hand on her tummy.

"But you said—"

Shaking my head I cut her off.

"I was saying that as a man who had already raised a child on his own. I didn't trust another woman not to do the same thing. But when it comes to you, I'm in love with you. I saw my whole life planned out in your eyes the first day we met. I want this, because it's a part of you. Mina, how could I not love him or her, this baby is a part of us both."

Bella sobs a little. "Why did you have to say that?"

Frowning, I raise my brow, wondering what she's meaning.

"You said that you loved me."

Paling a little as it comes to me that I did say I love her. The words seemed so natural they just came out as if it was something I say all the time to her.

"Because I do, I love you, Mina."

"Like a friend?" She asks and I shake my head at her.

"Like a lover. I am in love with you."

Bella shakes her head. "Why, would you say that to me knowing we can't be together?" she asks as she moves away from me.

"Why can't we?"

"You said we couldn't be together!" Bella yells looking at me as if I've lost my mind and it comes to me she doesn't know Em and I have talked.

"Emmett told me everything, Mina. I'm so fucking stupid that I didn't notice you never kissed him. You always treated him as if he was your friend." Pulling at my hair, I just look at her. "Why did you go along with his boneheaded idea?"

Bella shrugs. "He was my first real friend in a long time. I was trying to change, stop being so closed off, and I didn't ..." Bella stops and looks at me sadly. "He was spending time with me. Willingly, spending time with me. I didn't want to go back to being alone all the time." She lies back and looks up at me.

Moving closer to her again, I kiss her head hating how hurt she seems to be.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me?" I ask kicking off my shoes and lying down next to her.

"I wanted too, but ..." She shakes her head. "I started to feel something for you. I thought it was just a crush, so I pushed it aside to keep my promise to Em. After we started spending more time together, I wanted him to tell you. I told him we should tell you, but he was scared."

Unable to stop it, I snort. "He was being selfish."

Bella just shrugs. "But then we slept together. I had enough and was going to tell you. But then, I overheard you and Jasper, and I knew that it didn't matter about the truth. I knew you wouldn't trust me because you'd know I lied."

Shaking my head at her, I can't help but beg. "Mina, baby, we can make this work. Please trust me, I want to make this work."

Bella frowns as she looks at me. "This is a small town, they will only see me as the girl that slept with both father and son."

Shaking my head, I pull her to me, knowing she's right. This town and their gossip mongers is one of the reasons I let her go. After seeing what my life is like without her, I no longer care. No matter what, I know I can't live without her. I need her.

"We can get through this together. We'll get through this, I swear. Just give me a chance to show you how much I can and do love you," I plead with her.

"I don't know," she says shaking her head. "I'm just so done in, and feel so tired."

Nodding in understanding, I cover her mouth.

"Then get some sleep," I say moving away from her.

Her hand grips my shirt, and I look back at her. She looks really tired and has that lonely look on her face again.

"I'll lie with you until you fall asleep," I tell her knowing that's what she needs and wants.

Lying back down on my side, I open my arms. She moves to me, and I wrap my arm around her. As she drifts off, I let the hope that we can fix this giant fuck up take hold of me.

" _Please let it be possible,"_ my mind says.

"Mina, close your eyes and sleep, I am not going anywhere," I whisper to her. Her soft heart beat and breathing seems to sing a lullaby to me making my own eyes roll closed.

 **~MSG~**

Feeling my eyes flutter open, I look out Bella's window to see that it looks like it's no longer bright and sunny outside. Moving my hand to my face, I look at my watch seeing that it's six, meaning I have been asleep for at least an hour.

As I try to slide out from under Bella, her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep," I say in a whisper.

"No, I feel a little hungry, and I feel rested anyway." Bobbing my head at her, I move out of the bed and hold my hand out for her.

"Come on," I say leading her out to find Tia's not around.

"I should let Em know he should just call something in," I say picking up my cell sending him a text. "Now what would you like for dinner?" I ask as Bella looks out the window frowning.

"Dinner, more like breakfast," Tia says as she walks in yawning.

"Breakfast?" Bella and I say jointly.

"Yes, it's six in the morning," she says as she starts the coffee pot.

Taking out my cell, I look at the date and time again and sure enough, it's the next day. Bella and I slept for close to fourteen hours, I can't believe it.

"You both needed to sleep, so I let you be. Besides, I went to your house, because I needed to have a word with Rose."

Looking up at Tia and then to Bella who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Why?" I stutter out as Tia hands Bella a dry slice of toast and then turns her back to me. It looks as if she is making breakfast.

"Don't get me wrong, I know it was Em's idea, and Bella went along with it. But they are teenagers, they're not meant to look at the larger picture. Rose is almost forty, and she knows better. Okay, so she fell in love with her friend's son, but to keep you in the dark just to allow her and him time to explore their mutual feelings was fucked up."

" _Explore their mutual feelings? What feelings?" my mind shouts._ "What?" I ask having no idea if it's just too early or if she's not making any sense.

"She knew way back at Thanksgiving that you had fallen in love with Bella. Okay, it wasn't until Christmas when Em finally explained it to her that she knew he and Bella were only friends. She should have made him tell you, then and there. But no, she wanted to see if what she felt for your son was going somewhere."

Turning my head, I look at Bella who's biting her lip.

"Your friend Rose, Rosalie Hale, is Emmett's new girlfriend," Bella explains and I feel my whole body shut down as I look at her.

"What?" I say laughing, because there is no way Rose is dating Emmett. She's old enough to be his mom.

Tia laughs. "Kettle meet pot!" she says looking at me and I just look back at her. Again having no idea what she's going on about.

"Are you always this slow in the morning? I'm talking about how you are old enough to be Bella's dad and yet you complain that Rose is old enough to be Emmett's mom."

Rolling my eyes, I realize I spoke my inner thoughts aloud. "It's different," I say and Tia shakes her head at me.

"Excuse me," Bella says and bolts off.

Frowning, I jump up and go after her.

"Mina," I say hoping whatever I said to upset her I can work out. When my eyes land on her, I see she's being sick. "Fuck, baby," I say moving into the bathroom, holding her hair back. She keeps being sick, bringing up everything she just ate. "Are you okay?" I ask wiping her face that's now pale with a grayish tint.

"Yeah," she says weakly.

"When's the last time you ate before the slice of toast?" I ask as I help her stand.

"Lunch time, yesterday."

Frowning, I know she needs to eat more often, but as we both fell asleep it's not like she could.

"That's more than likely why you were sick," I tell her making her chuckle.

"I wish," she states and I just look at her. "The more I eat, the more times I'm being sick. I have tried everything," she huffs.

Sighing, I stroke her face, hating that she's so ill.

"Come on, back to bed," I say as I go to pick her up.

"I want to take a shower, I feel yucky," she says and I laugh and give her a nod.

"I'll be here when you get out."

Bella shakes her head at me. "You have work, Edward. Go home, get changed, shave, and go to work. I'll be here when you're done."

Frowning, I just look at her.

"Please, I need to go back to school anyway, and you can't keep taking time off work. You could get fired."

That's the least of my worries, but nod because the last thing I need is to lose my job.

"Okay, for you I will go to work," I say kissing her lips but she pulls back.

"I'm sorry," I say feeling my shattered heart crumble again.

"I've just been sick. I just don't feel like making out when I can still taste it."

Breathing out, I say a silent _thank God_.

"We still have loads to talk about, Edward. Us," she stops and motions between us. "This. If we choose this, it's not going to be smooth sailing. We both need to cut the shit and get it all out there."

"I agree," I says nodding at her. "I'll come pick you up and take you back to my house for dinner. As much as I like Tia, I think we need some one on one time."

Bella bobs her head.

"Okay," I say this time kissing her temple.

When I arrive home, I head straight to Emmett's room.

"Em," I say as I open his bedroom door. Stepping in I find him in a compromising position.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I mutter, before walking out of the room and closing the door. Only going a few steps before my brain seems to allow the image of what I just saw in. Stepping back to the room, I open the door again. Sure enough, Rose is tied up naked, with Emmett on his knees between her legs.

"Both of you get dressed," I grit out as they both look at each other and then to me. "NOW!" I say slamming the door.

Heading quickly to my room, I shower, shave, then get dressed. Knowing about them from Bella is one thing to hear, but this is so different. When I get down to the kitchen, both Rose and Emmett are there. Rose is just about on his lap, they're so close.

"One of you better start fucking talking."

"We're in love, Dad."

Rolling my eyes at him, I almost choke on the words.

"Hey, just because things have gone sour for you with Bella, don't mock what we have," Rose says in her bitchy tone.

"Things haven't gone sour, we are working it out and it wouldn't have been so fucked up if you both told me the truth!" I end up yelling.

Emmett looks down ashamed, but Rose seems to have a bee in her bonnet.

"Don't lay any of this on him," she argues.

Glaring at her until she shuts up, I snarl back at her. "Don't start," I stop and start to laugh. "That's why you were such a bitch to her at Thanksgiving. You were jealous because she was with Emmett."

"No, I didn't like her because she was making googoo eyes at you while I thought she was with Em. I thought you two were fucking behind his back."

Shaking my head. "No, Rose, that's your style, not mine. Why, Em?" I turn directing my attention to him. "Why couldn't you tell me when you told Rose? Was it okay for you to get your girl, but not me? You were happily fucking Rose and Bella had to stay away from me. She had to pretend to be the good girlfriend?"

"Ha! Good girlfriend, huh? Don't make me laugh. She fucked you and got herself pregnant," Rose snarks out and I shake my head.

"She was drunk and that was on me. The difference is Bella and I both held our feelings in for almost four months because we both loved you!" I state looking at Emmett.

"But you, as soon as you got the green light from Rose, you didn't care, you just said fuck it. But even then you still played on Bella not wanting to be alone anymore, to keep her silence. That's not a friend, Em, let alone how a brother behaves."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Emmett says weakly again.

"I know, Em, and I love you. You are my son, but sometimes sorry isn't enough."

Emmett wipes his face as Rose strokes his back and glares at me.

"I have to get to work, Bella's going back to school today. She's still pregnant so try and keep an eye on her as best as you can, please?"

Emmett looks at me in shock, but nods at me.

"Rose, it's time for us to go to work."

Walking to the car, I open the passenger side and smile at Rose to show that she's going to work in my car. She gets in and I start to drive. It takes her a long time before she starts talking, which I'm grateful for. Her time taking gave me the chance to calm down.

"Edward," she says and I shake my head at her.

"You're old enough to be his mom, Rose."

"And you're old enough to be Bella's dad."

"That's different," I argue.

"How is it different?"

"It is, Rose, for one thing, I didn't see Bella grow up."

"I didn't see Em grow up."

Looking at her, I know full well she has seen him throughout the years. Maybe it was only a handful of times up until he turned eighteen, but still.

"Then there's the fact that men are meant to be older."

Rose just arches her brow at me.

"So this is okay for you and Bella, but not for me and Em, even with there being less years between us?"

Laughing, I shake my head. "Girls mature faster than boys normally, they're about three years in front of their real age. But then there's Bella and lets face it she's older than most her age. She's her age plus six years, so that makes her about twenty four. Men mature slower, almost five years younger than their true age, until they hit thirty and it doubles. So my age is about twenty-eight, that's only four years between us."

Turning, I look at Rose who's looking at me with amusement on her face.

"Emmett may be nineteen, but really, he's more like fourteen, and you're like a forty-two year old woman. That's twenty-eight years of age difference," I tell her with a nod.

"Edward," Rose says in my ear as I pull into parking space. "You ever say that I'm a forty year old woman again, I'm going to cut you."

Gulping a little, I feel a tad bit afraid of her right now.

"I know that he acts like a kid sometimes, but he's not like that with me. He and Bella were acting like brother and sister and I think that was the real reason he wasn't telling you the truth. He found it odd that his father wanted to fuck his sister." Rose shakes her head. "Add that to the fact it was so clear you were in love with her. Fucking hell, I think even Alice picked up on it. He knew what he'd done, and he was afraid to tell you—his dad—that he hurt the woman YOU loved."

"I know Rose, I just feel so ashamed. I would never have believed he was capable of being so cruel"

Rose bobs her head. "I was a bitch in school. I did a lot more than what he's done and I never wanted to apologize to any of them. I still don't. But he has done it, he has made amends to everyone he was mean to. I know that deep down that's because of Bella and her impact on him. He can't change the past, Edward, he screwed up, but so did you. You should have talked to him. I know you said you didn't because you didn't want him hurt. But you were hurting him, because you were hurting and he had no clue what was wrong or how to help you."

Frowning, I just look at Rose.

"Before Thanksgiving I came across him, he was looking a little lost at the library and I asked what was up. He told me he was worried about you. He said you seemed okay one minute and then pissed off the next. He thought it was stress, but you always seemed to be in pain. He was really worried, so when you ran out of your house like a bat out of hell to get Bella, I knew it was her. I thought she was playing you and Emmett both. That's why I was off that day. It just brought back what Royce did to me. I didn't want Em to go through that. We started talking and the feelings just came out of nowhere. Really, Edward, I didn't wake up one day and think today I'm going to fall in love with my best friend's son."

"Best friend?" I ask interrupting her.

"Sad as it is, yes. After Em, you're my best friend. You don't take any of my crap, and give just as much back. I can be me—the nasty me, the nice me, the hurt me—around you and not care. You've seen me cry." Rose closes her mouth and clears her throat. "I knew I should have told you, but it just felt easier to just let it be. I could see him, without pressure on me, and I didn't want you to take him away."

Rubbing my face, I let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll come around to this, but for my sanity could you both not have sex in my house?"

Rose bobs her head and hugs me.

"How is Bella?" she asks pulling away.

"Sick, stressed ... I'm really worried about her going back to school. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

My cell rings and I jump. Looking to the screen I see it's Emmett. I click send and don't get a chance to say hello.

"Dad, Newton kicked Bella out of school," Emmett bursts out right away.

"What?" I ask looking at Rose.

"Dad, get here now!"

Nodding, I look to Rose.

"Go, I'll cover for you, call me and let me know whose ass I need to kick," Rose says getting out of the car.

"I'll get Emmett to come pick you up!" I yell as she closes the door.

Speeding away, I swear to God I am going to end up knocking Mike Newton the fuck out.

* * *

 **A/N: So Mike Newton is still a force to be reckoned with. What do you suppose Edward will do now? Was anyone surprised by Tia's protective side for Bella? How do you suppose the upcoming talk Edward and Bella have will go? We know Edward was a bit of a BUTT, but what did you think of his explanation he gave Rose about their ages and how they act?**


	20. Chapter 20

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Arriving at the school, I run toward the office and burst through the door yelling. "Where is Newton?"

Mary, the receptionist, just looks at me in shock.

"Edward," my head snaps round at hearing Tia say my name. "We're in here," she carries on and I march up to the door. Tia steps further into the office to let me in.

My eyes land on Bella and I move to her. "Hey," I say softly to her, as she gives me a weak smile back.

"Edward, I'm really not sure why you are here and Mr. Swan gave strict instructions that you and your son were to be kept away from Miss Swan."

Turning sharply, I glare at Newton when I see the shit eating grin on his face.

"I told you that my father was mistaken, not that it matters anyway. I am eighteen and legally able to make my own choices," Bella says sounding a little strange.

"Yes, and look at the choice you made. Furthermore, as I have said already to you several times, due to health and safety reasons, you can't remain here," Newton tells her while leaning back on his chair. "Beside, this morning's fall shows you that I am right."

"You fell?" I ask moving to her as I crouch down, looking her over and placing my hand on her tummy.

"Kate Newton pushed me, making me lose my balance. When it was reported to that twat, he said I had to go, but did nothing to his daughter for laying her hands on me. You know what, Newton, you can shove this school up your ass," Bella hisses out, but sounds a little out of breath. "Bye," she carries on as she stands and walks to the door.

"I'm going to report you and your bitch of a daughter, you can bank on that," I tell him making him raise his brow at me.

"Your son is a dead beat, just like you. He knocked up a schoolgirl or was it you she's been fucking?"

Moving toward him, I almost reach him before I'm pulled back. Turning I see Bella standing there.

"I need your help, Edward. I'm feeling really sick and still have my locker to empty."

Taking her hand, I give Newton one last glare and maybe even a bit of a growl before moving out the door.

"You can't hit him, he'll use that to make Emmett leave," Bella whispers and I just look at her. "You know I'm right. Emmett has done too much work for this—HIM—to fuck him over again."

Since I know she is right, I don't say anything. Holding the box as she puts her belongings in it, I think about her education.

"How are you going to complete school?" I ask.

She looks at me in confusion. "I'm done, Edward, it was on my college forms that I've done everything already. I was only staying here to help ..." Bella trails off and I pull my hair.

"Emmett," I say stopping her from continuing. "You stayed on to help him, even after the way he treated you?" I ask astonished as I put her box in my car.

"Yes," Bella stops and bites her lip. "I think we need to talk. Later when Em gets home all three of us need to hash this out, once and for all."

Bobbing my head at her, I couldn't agree more.

"Sorry, Bella," Tia says walking up to us smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask wondering what is causing the almost euphoric look she has.

"Nothing but I do think Karma is coming to bite some people in the ass. Stay tuned," she turns away from me and looks at Bella. "Call me when this one," she motions to me, "takes you home. Don't forget that tonight I have a date with Garrett." She wiggles her eyebrows and smiles. "I think he just may get lucky tonight too." Tia hugs Bella and then walks away.

"Coming home?" I whisper close to her ear.

Bella turns and looks at the school with deep worry. "He's going to make Emmett's life a living hell now."

Dropping my head on her shoulder, I look to the main door and see Newton standing there just staring.

"Let's go before I kick the fucking shit out of him." Bella slides into the car and I walk around to my side

"Can you please drive slow? I wasn't kidding when I said that I feel sick," Bella says as she covers her mouth taking deep breaths.

When we arrive home, I help Bella into the living room. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I ask feeling worried about what this morning events have done to her.

"Can I have a beef or chicken bouillon cube in some warm water?"

Looking at her, I pull my brows together at her odd request.

"I know it's not very appetizing, but it's at least something I can drink and keep down."

Nodding at her, I turn and walk to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup, I get her water warmed and add the bouillon cube. After her broth is ready, I pour myself a cup of coffee and head back to the living room. After handing her the cup, I sit down turning slightly, so I'm beside her, but able to look her way.

We seem to just stare at each other. My hand moves to touch her hair and her head tilts against me automatically. Unable to stop myself, I move forward and place my lips on hers and she's kissing me back.

My insides light up and I move closer to her. Before long, she's lying back and I'm hovering over her. My hands move so that one is cupping the side of her face and the other is running down her body to her leg. Gripping her knee, I pull it up over my hip so I can rest between her legs.

"Fuck, Mina," I hiss out as I start to grind against her. " _Fuck, I want to be inside her,"_ my mind chants.

"Ed – war – d, we need to stop," Bella pants. "Please."

My mind hears her small plead and I'm hit with a memory of our night together. Her tear filled eyes as I slammed into her. Pulling back, I quickly cover my face with my hands. _She was a virgin and I stole it from her, and I wasn't even sober enough to make it good for her._

"Edward," Bella says softly as she covers my hands.

"How can you be near me? I didn't know. I should have known when we ..." I stop as I wave my hand between us. "I hurt you," I say on the verge of a sob.

"What?" Bella says and I turn to look at her.

"When we made this baby," I say weakly as I place my hand on her tummy. "It should have been amazing. I should have made sure you were ready for me. I should be able to remember all of it. I shouldn't have made you feel dirty, like I didn't want it as much as you did. I shouldn't have told you it shouldn't have happened."

Turning away from her, I don't want her to see the intense pain that must be radiating from my face. So many weeks of pain and hurt that could have been avoided if I had just took a fucking stand.

Bella moves so she's in front of me. "Edward, it was amazing and you did take care of me."

Shaking my head at her, I make sure she's looking at me. "I may not remember it all, but I saw your tears, you told me I was too hard."

Bella moves forward. "I had gone to the bathroom, when I got back to my room you were stripping. At first I thought I got the wrong room, that I allowed the pull I have for you to lead me to your room."

"You feel it too?" I say interrupting her.

"Yes, I have always felt it, from the day we meet."

Leaning forward, I kiss her lips softly.

"What happened next?" I ask knowing I need to know this.

"I saw Mr. Cullen on my bed, and as I looked around, I knew it was my room. My eyes landed on you and you looked sad, but somewhat happy. Not sure why, but at the moment I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep my word to Emmett. When we kissed I felt like ... this was what we should've been doing all along, and I knew you were the one for me. You spent time working me up. I wanted you inside of me – so desperately, and when you did, it hurt. You looked so worried and confused. I thought you were going to reject me, but you didn't you started to move. You slowly built up and were moving too fast—too hard—it only took me asking you once to slow down and you did. You stopped for a few minutes and kissed me telling me you were sorry, that you wouldn't hurt me again.

"When it was over, you kept a hold of me as you fell asleep. It wasn't long before you started talking in your sleep. You were worried about Emmett, and how you were wrong and bad for what you did. Then your dream turned more to an erotic dream."

Gulping, I had no idea of any of this additional stuff.

"I called Emmett and I don't think he was shocked, but a little horrified by what we did. I was scared and started to panic. When he suggested we just move you to your own room and make you think it was a dream, it helped calm me. My brain told me this way I could get Em to come clean and we could start something together. Doing it that way would've unburdened you so you wouldn't think badly of yourself or me."

Cupping her face I shake my head, but she continues on.

"But the next morning my heart was aching for a part of you to remember. It hurt so badly when you didn't," Bella sniffles. "Then after I thought about it more clearly, I realized by doing what we did, we have in fact lied to you and ... I felt like shit. No matter how much I begged, I knew he wasn't ready to tell you. I then started worrying that if I did come to you, it would come between you and Em. But that was when my brain started over thinking everything and I was hit with the guilt of _what if's_. What if, after a little time I would regret being with you. I've always wanted to be a mother and my need—want—for a child of my own would come between us. If that happened, we'd end up parting and I would've come between you and Emmett for nothing. I knew it—I—was not worth that."

Shaking my head again, because she is worth it, she's always been worth it.

"Then I heard you and Jasper talking. If I am truthful, I would say it gave me the reason I needed to leave and get out. It helped me to get away from all of this, before you decided I was too much or before Em no longer had a need for me."

Hating the hurt she feels, I watch the tears fall from her eyes.

"I should have told you then how I felt, instead of running, but I just couldn't."

Bella stops talking and I slide down on my knees in front of her.

"They don't love me, why would anyone else?" she cries and I close my eyes knowing she's talking about her parents. "He wanted me to ... but I couldn't it's alive, to me it is alive and has been from the second we made him."

Nodding at her, I stroke her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"I know that you don't want ..." Bella's eyes lock with my own. "You don't have to be with me. I know you have this need to care for everyone. The need to be responsible, but really, I'll be okay. Tia will help me."

"Mina, I love you and I want this, him or her, you ... please just give us a chance?"

Bella pushes away from me and runs. Jumping up, I follow her and see that yet again she's sick to her stomach.

"I think we should leave this talk here and get you to the doctor."

"I'm fine," she groans out.

"Please, Mina, for me, let me get you and our baby looked over?"

Bella looks at me and nods.

Helping her to stand, I hover over her as she rinses her mouth out.

"I am really just stressed, I think."

Nodding at her, I brush her hair back from her pretty face.

"I haven't been helping much," I chuckle a little, though I don't find any part of this funny or amusing. "I should've been acting my age, and just talked to you about what and how I felt. If we'd just both taken the time to talk about what we felt for each other, this could be so different right now. "

"Edward, you didn't want to be or me to be a cheater, you did it to protect your son."

Shaking my head at her, she gives me a look to say don't even try to deny it.

"Yes, you are right, I didn't want to hurt him, but I think I was scared too. I was scared to open myself up to you, because I believe deep down that you would've rejected me."

Bella frowns and I lean forward to kiss her nose.

"I have never wanted someone or anything in the world, the way I want you."

My eyes dance between her eyes and lips as she slides into my arms.

"I want you too," I say and kiss her head feeling my heart race. "We need to communicate better, but for now we need you to be looked at."

 **~MSG~**

The drive to the hospital seems to go slow. Once we are there, I help Bella to sit before checking her in. Taking the seat next to her she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Miss Swan," a nurse calls out and I wave my hand at her while standing up.

"Mina, love, they're ready for us," I say softly to her.

The nurse leaves us in a room and I help Bella get the gown on before helping her on the bed. Right after putting the covers over her legs, the doctor comes in. He does the standard checks. Check her blood pressure, heart beat, oxygen intake, he even weighs her.

"Well Miss Swan you've lost a little bit of weight, and look rather dehydrated. I'm thinking it may be best to keep you here for a day or two. While you're waiting on a bed, I'll do a scan to check on the baby."

He doesn't seem to wait for a reply before he walks out of the room.

"What?" Bella says sitting up. "I don't think I can stay here?"

Looking at her, I frown.

"I may have been a little bit childish," she says.

Keeping the stern look on my face, she lets out a sigh, knowing she needs to be here.

"After my dad dropped me off at the clinic, and I refused to do what he wanted ... I went home and removed myself from their insurance plan, so they wouldn't try to stop me from having the baby."

"What, why?" I ask feeling astonished by what she just said.

"I was angry and upset. They—he—believed that I couldn't do this on my own. He thought I would somehow, after two years, suddenly need them." Bella stops and shakes her head, before quickly wiping her eyes. "He didn't care about what I was trying to tell him. He made it seem like I was about to lose a tooth, not abort my—our—child. It made me feel as if he was saying I ruined their lives. Like he wished I was never born. I just snapped, and called the insurance company. Deep down I know it was them I wanted to yell at, but I didn't. So I don't have insurance and I'm still waiting on medical aid to come through."

Shaking my head at her, I make a quick decision. "You'll be on mine within the next hour," I say pulling out my cell.

"What, no?" Bella says as she covers my hand.

"Mina, this is my baby—mine and yours—so YES. I love you and I'm doing this. This isn't to make you give me a chance, but because it's the right thing to do. Besides, it's what I want to do, so please hush and no arguing."

Before I can call my health insurance company, the doctor walks back in.

"I'm going to hook you up to some IV fluids first," he tells her as he takes her hand gently.

He swiftly inserts the catheter into a vein on the back of her hand. He tapes up the tubing to her arm, as a nurse brings in an ultrasound machine. He pulls the blankets down below her hips and tucks a towel over them. He pulls up the gown to expose her lower abdomen.

"This, my dear, will be a little cold," he says.

He places some blueish colored gel on her belly, as I watch. Moving my chair closer to Bella's head, I sit and take her hand. He runs the wand over her stomach and I sit here feeling amazed as our baby appears on the screen.

"Oh wow," Bella says looking at it. "What's that?" she says loudly sounding worried, and I feel my own worry as I look at the image.

"That's a heartbeat," he says smiling pointing to the little moving pulse of gray.

"That's the heartbeat?" I ask out loud, trying to think back to Emmett's scan. Unable to remember seeing his heartbeat, I shrug. It's no wonder I didn't see Emmett's, this is a big improvement since back then.

"Yes, it's the heartbeat, would like to hear it?"

Bella bobs her head sobbing out a faint but audible, "yes."

Leaning over, I kiss her temple. With a single button the room is filled with a shushing sound. It sounds a lot like a horse galloping under water. Tilting my head a little, there seems to be an echo.

"What's with the echo, does that mean there's something wrong?" I ask. Bella turns looking at me with panic in her eyes. Before I can say anything the doctor is answering my question.

"No, that is the other baby's heartbeat," the doctor says off handily.

"Other baby?" Bella says slowly. "What other baby?"

The doctor chuckles a little. "You're having twins," he says happily. "That's more than likely the reason why you've been hit so hard with the morning sickness. No worries though, both babies appear fine and each have their own placenta, and it appears you are right about the date of conception the measurements are perfect."

He pulls the wand away and then cleans Bella's tummy off.

"Your room will be ready in an hour or so. Try to get some rest, and I'll leave this leaflet for you to look over. It's about an injection that I can give you to try and stop you from being sick."

The doctor hands the paper over and I take it from him as Bella still looks stunned.

Smiling at Bella, who's just looking at the seat the doctor was sitting on, I caress her cheek.

"Mina, love," I say softly and she looks at me with her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Two?"

Bobbing my head at her, I grin.

"Why are you looking so happy?"

"Because I now have double the chance that one of these babies will look like you." Placing my hand on her tummy, I lean down and kiss it twice.

"But I thought?"

Shaking my head at her, because her thoughts are so skewed.

"Mina, I meant what I said. When I looked into your eyes that first night I saw our future. I saw us married, with kids, a dog, a new house ..." Closing my eyes, I can still see it. "We were so happy, I want that. I want that with you."

Bella takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You don't seem scared?"

"I am not scared, not any more. I lost you and that hurt drowned all fear I had. I thought I had lost you for good. The pain I felt was as if someone was torturing my soul. I was about ready to say fuck you to Emmett, she's mine. I should have done that," I chuckle, "But everything seemed to just blow up and I couldn't find you. I looked for you, and I couldn't find you. It never crossed my mind that you would have turned to Tia."

"She's good to me ... The day of your guys day out, she went out with me. She told me she knew how I felt for you and even tried to convince me that you loved me. She told me that we had to fight for what and who we love. She said I wasn't giving you a fair chance, because you would always put Emmett first, being a father was your job. So when I had nowhere to go, I found myself at her door. I wanted to call you, but I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"That you would only stay with me because it was the right thing to do. That since you were a single parent you would never do that to me. I thought you would hate me, thinking that I did it to trap you."

Shaking my head at her, I try to silently tell her how wrong she is.

"I ..." she trails off and I kiss her lips.

"I would never hate you, Mina, and yes I am here for the babies, but the larger part of me is here because I love you."

Bella and I keep talking and it's good to get some of the nitty gritty out of the way. We still have a long way to go. There's a big talk with Emmett still to come as well. However, for the first time since I met her, I can see a happy way out of all of this for us together.

When she was being transferred up to her room, I call Emmett and just remind him to pick up Rose. My next call is to Tia, to let her know that Bella's being admitted. My last call is to the insurance company, who put Bella right on mine where she belongs.

By the time I arrive at her room the nurse is injecting Bella with the medication to help with the sickness. We discussed it earlier and after reading over the paperwork, it seemed to be the best bet considering how sick she's been. At dinner time she was told to only try a few bites. Sadly she was still sick, but the nurse told us it can take a few shots before it kicks in and really starts to work. At the end of the day, I crawl into my bed feeling happier than I have felt in a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of how things went, and what do you suppose is up Tia's sleeve?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please note that this is fiction and therefore not each and every thing is always going to be the way it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

The week drags on and feels like forever, with Bella being in the hospital. She made me go to work the next day, and I had to pull some extra hours to make up for my absence. So for the past four days, when I leave work, I head straight for the hospital. Though I've only had a few hours a day here and there, we have spent the time talking. The time has not been lengthy, but we have managed to spend it wisely. We truly learned to know each other on a deeper level. Thankfully her stress level and blood pressure has gone down. Between the injections and lower stress, she's now only getting sick in the mornings. Bella now has that pregnancy glow about her, making her even more beautiful.

In the hospital she's been doing so well her OB-GYN is discharging her today, so I'm on my way to get her. Where I'm happy and relieved she's getting out, I feel tense because I'm going to ask her to live with me. Knocking on her door, I walk in and instantly see the smile on her face.

"Hey, Mina, how was your night?" I ask before placing a kiss on her head.

"It was better," she says with a sigh.

"How are things at work?"

Grunting a little, I run my hands through my hair. "Not too bad, I made some arrangements and took care of some things for the future. It has taken most of my holiday time, but I will be able to take six weeks off when the babies come."

Bella looks at me and tilts her head. "You're taking time off?" she asks shakily.

"Yes, of course. I want to bond with the babies too and it's stronger in those first few weeks. Plus these two will be keeping you on your toes and I want to help."

Bella laughs lightly, but nods. "You sound as if they'll be coming soon. You know I'm only just over two months along, right?"

Kissing her head, I let out a chuckle of my own. "Mina, these two will be here before you know it," I say with a grin. "But for us, it will feel like a lifetime." Placing my hand on her tummy, I rub it a little.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Dr. Scot says as he walks in. "These are your medications, and your papers. You are free to go, and I will see you in a month at my office. If you have any questions feel free to call the office and speak to one of the nurses."

Bella gulps and I take the stuff from the doctor.

"Remember, I'm here for you and the babies, if you need anything before your next appointment give my office a call and we'll get you in."

"Thank you, doctor," I say shaking his hand.

"Are you ready, love?" I say softly and Bella looks around her already clean room.

"Yeah," she says and I keep looking at her hoping she'll open up to me without me pushing her to do so.

"I am so looking forward to getting back to Tia's, but at the same time I'm going to miss the security this place gives me. You, the daily checks on me and these ones," Bella says placing her hand over her tummy.

Wanting to talk and ask her to move in with me, I know it's not the right moment to do so. There is no need for me to increase or give her a reason to stress out about anything.

"I can pick up one of those baby heart monitors so we can listen to them each day," I say not looking at her as I pick up the bag she has ready to go. "I would like that, you know, to spend some time touching your belly to feel them and listening to them."

Glancing at her, I see she's looking back at me.

"I would like that too," she says weakly.

"Good, come on I'll buy you lunch."

"Could we just go to your place or Tia's?" Bella asks as the nurse opens the door.

"Sounds good, Mina," I say after helping her to sit in the wheelchair.

We walk to the front of the hospital and I go pull up the car. Once she's settled, we pull out of the parking lot. Feeling a sense of relief, I'm glad she no longer has to be here. The drive home is quiet and Bella leans against my side which I'm more than happy with. When we arrive at my home, I open Bella's door and help her out before getting her bags.

"Edward, I need to take them to Tia's?" Bella says sound confused.

"I know," I say weakly giving her a wink.

"You're just wasting energy," she says.

"Hush, love," I say walking in. Setting her things on the bench inside the door, I walk with her to the kitchen.

"I did a big shop last night. There should be plenty of food to choose from. So, my dear, what am I making you?"

"A ham and egg salad sandwich sounds good?"

Nodding at her, I turn to grab the things to start making it.

"How are things with you and Emmett?" she asks and I sigh looking over my shoulder.

"Okay, I still need to talk to him, but between work and you being in the hospital I haven't had the chance."

"Edward, we agreed not to put things off anymore. If we had something to say, we need to make time and say it."

Turning around, I take the sandwich makings and move to the table where she's sitting.

"That was between us, and before you argue I know and I will tomorrow. Tonight, I want to make sure he's here for dinner, so all three of us can clear the air."

"I am sorry, I just—"

Leaning over, I quickly kiss her lips to cut her off. "I understand, Mina, don't worry." Winking at her afterwards, I smile as Bella licks her lips.

"Edward," she says softly and I look back at her.

"What are we? I mean, you kiss me, call me love, and Mina—which I know is you calling me yours—but what are we?"

Pulling at my hair, I let out a nervous laugh mixed with a sigh.

"You figured out what I meant by calling you mina, huh? Well the truth is, I would like us to be a couple. I know I still have a lot of shit to make up for, and I want to wow you, take you on dates ..." I stop talking and move around to her, placing my hand on her tummy. "These will make life and dating harder, we have to skip some stages, but I will try making sure the important ones for you are there. What do you say about us being a couple? I mean a full on couple, including marriage at some point?"

Bella pales as she looks at me.

"Calm down, I'm not asking you today, Mina. When I do propose, I plan to ask you better than what I just did. Right now, this is just me putting all my cards on the table. You don't have to show me yours or make any plans right now. It's okay if you still don't know what you want to do. Besides, that's where my wowing you comes into play, love. I only shared all of this with you, because you asked what we were. Now you know how I feel and I've told you what I want, so now tell me what you want."

Bella's lips are on mine as soon as I stop talking and she kisses me with such emotion I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I want that too, all of it. I'm just sacred that this town won't let us."

Letting out a soft breath, I nod at her knowing she's right, and I've already thought about it.

"No there are other choices love and there is a solution, but now is not the time," I say moving away getting on with making her lunch.

Bella and I keep talking as we eat lunch. Just after I've washed and put the dishes away my cell rings with an incoming call.

"It's Tia," I say to Bella as I look at the screen.

"Hey Tia?" I say on answering the call on speaker phone.

"Edward, you and Bella need to come to school," Tia says sounding almost giddy.

"What?" I ask as I look at Bella who looks just as confused as me.

"Karma is here and you should be here to see it."

Bella smiles and claps her hands. "Come on, Edward," she grabs my hand and pulls me.

"We're on our way," I say moving with Bella as I hit end call.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask as I start to drive.

"Well Tia has been talking to Marcus. You know who he is, right? He's the superintendent over the school district," she adds before letting me answer. "Anyway, he came to hospital to speak to me about what has been happening at school. He didn't just ask about what happened on the day I had to leave, but also asked about the bullying I had previously reported. Luckily, I kept all my records of it. Anyway, I think Newton may be getting fired!"

Turning and looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me he had visited you?" I ask feeling pained that she didn't tell me. "I would have been there for you, Mina."

"Edward, you had to work and he just dropped by. I didn't really think anything of it, until now."

Pulling up at the school, I see most of the students are standing outside with their phones out.

After I get out and help Bella out, I hear my son. "Dad," Emmett yells as he runs over to me. "We all were called into the gymnasium for special assembly today, like the whole school. We were all sitting there and Newton was looking happy and smug. Superintendent Volturi walked in with some parents and called Kate, Irina, Taylor, Britney, Bree, and Eric to the stage. You should have seen them, Dad, they all went up there looking smug. Volturi then turned to the rest of us and told us he had enough of bullying and wants kids to start behaving better. He said if this was the only way to get through to people, then so be it. He spent the next fifteen minutes telling the parents what their kids had been doing to others in school. Newton jumped up saying they should take this somewhere quiet. Volturi yelled at him telling him to sit down as he was in enough trouble.

"Once Volturi was done with his talk he got each of the kids they had been bullying to stand up and tell everyone what they did to them and how they made them feel. Then Kate was sobbing as were the other girls, and Volturi said at the end they were no longer welcome in the district and had to find another. He went on to mention that this was on their permanent educational record. Due to guidelines it will prevent any of them from ever being in sports or things like cheerleading. Even after they graduate from whatever school they end up going to, they cannot participate in college either. He walked out of the gym after that, yelling for Newton to follow him." The full time Emmett talks he's bouncing on his feet looking happy.

Before I can open my mouth there's a loud cheer and I turn to the main door to see a sobbing Newton being escorted out of the school by the authorities. As the students clap, I join in and even add in loud whistles and cheers.

Newton's eyes fly to mine and he glares. "Hope you and your slut die," he grits out.

Moving to step forward, Bella pulls me back. "Violence is not the answer," she calmly states.

Humming, I keep my eyes on Newton.

"Mr. Cullen," a hard voice says and I turn to look at them.

"I'm Marcus Volturi," he says as he offers his hand to me. "I need a word with you about your son Emmett."

Swallowing, I look at Emmett who's looking confused.

"He's not in any trouble, I just have to fill you in on some things."

Bobbing my head, I walk with him into the school and then into the office.

"I'll sit out here," Bella says walking to a chair outside the office.

"No, Bella, come in with us, please?" Emmett pleads and she nods at him.

We all enter the office together and take the offered seats.

"First I would like to say that during the assembly Emmett stood up without me asking him too. When he did, he asked anyone to step forward if he had hurt them through something he said. Where there were one or two—"

"Six," Emmett interrupts while looking at him.

"Six then, he turned to them saying he was truly sorry for any pain he caused them. Not only that, but he offered to make it up to them in any way he could. He also asked to be removed from the football team effective immediately."

Turning to face my son, I see he's looking to the ground.

"Dad, one of them has braces, so I'm going to help them for the rest of the school year. And I offered to do things for all of them in one way or another."

Smiling, I nod at him, knowing he is trying to make a change for the better. "So, is he welcome to stay in school here?"

"Yes, Emmett had already made a change this year, everyone in the school could see it. There's also the fact he stayed on the verbal side of things. Emmett has never been accused of actually touching someone. Words do hurt a person's feelings, spirit, mood, and frame of mind, but not quite as badly as actual physical contact. He was also fixing his wrongs before this all came to light. By starting to stick up for others and trying to change bullying being done by others."

Swallowing, I nod, knowing this could have been the end of his academic career.

"Mr. Cullen, I wanted to talk to you about how Emmett managed to fail out of school last year."

My head snaps back around to Volturi.

"I believe that Mr. Newton withheld information that Emmett could and would fail from you."

"What do you mean?"

"While there is the whole issue where Emmett was allowed to stay on the football team, when a child is failing they are classified as ineligible and removed from playing status. Mr. Newton somehow tampered with the grading system so that Emmett's grades did not stop him from being eligible. Then there's also the fact that we send out emails as well as hard copy notices to parents throughout the school year when there are situations such as failing taking place. The records show that there was no emails or hard copies mailed directly to you. There was also no documented phone call contacts made on record. Mr. Newton had implemented a new—unauthorized—procedure policy that teachers were to come to him for things of this nature. According to his new procedure policy, he and only he would contact parents if needed. Lastly, Emmett could have passed—not by much, but would have passed—if he took four online courses, that again Newton withheld until it was too late."

Feeling the anger boil over, I glare at Marcus Volturi though it is not his fault. "So you're telling me that he could have passed? Newton is nothing more than a low life piece of shit," I yell out.

"Dad," Emmett cuts in. "I'm glad that he did what he did."

Looking at my son, I feel confused as to why he would want to repeat a year of high school un-necessarily.

"It brought us Bella, Dad."

Turning, I look at Bella and smile. He's right, his 'failing' did bring her into our lives.

"I also thought you would like to know that Emmett may not graduate at the top of his class, but he's in the top ten percent." Volturi caries on making me proud of Emmett's complete turnaround.

"I just wanted you to know these things. Many more shocking developments are coming to light daily as we have the tech department going over things." Marcuse tells me before directing his attention to Bella. "Miss Swan, I know you have all of your needed credits and your diploma has already been mailed to you, but you are welcome to walk the stage with your graduating class, if you so desire."

Bella bobs her head and smiles. "I really do, thank you."

"No problem, and for the record, I'm the one who is sorry for trusting in someone who clearly could not do his job ethically. Now I have a few more parents to speak with, but Emmett is free to go for the day."

Shaking his hand once more, I turn to walk out with Bella and Emmett following.

"I think maybe it's time for our talk?" Emmett says sounding almost shy.

"Come on, we can talk and then have some fun like the good old days," I say trying to calm him.

"Only Bella is your girl," Emmett chortles out and I turn looking at him raising my brow.

"She always was, Em."

"Come on, the babies are hungry again," Bella says.

Emmett's head whips around to her and his mouth drops open.

"Babies? As in more than one, babies?" He asks looking between Bella and me.

"Yes, now get in and we'll talk at home," I say while opening Bella's door.

The drive home is quiet, but I can almost hear Emmett's brain working overtime.

When we arrive home, I pull out the bread bowls I bought and dish out some stew from the crock pot.

"We're having twins," I say as Bella and Emmett start to eat.

"Cool! Do you know if it's boys or girls?"

Shaking my head, I smile over the fact he seems keen and happy to be getting siblings.

"It'll be a few weeks before they will be able to tell," I say and he grins nodding at me.

"Rose and I are going to have a baby."

My mouth falls open and I wonder if I'll need a spatula to pry it off the floor. Emmett keeps talking without looking up, or my red face would most likely silence him.

"But not for two or so years. We want to be married first which we plan to do after I am done with school. I seriously can't wait, it'll be _so_ awesome."

"What?" I stutter just looking at him. "Emmett, you only just started dating her?"

"Dad, I know that, but ..." He stops talking, looks at Bella and I watch as her hand covers his giving it a little squeeze. "I've always felt something for Rose, even when I was younger. When I turned fourteen, you know I had a crush on her. Well she was a main star in my dreams, and was often my spank bank image."

Groaning, I shake my head. "Didn't need that information," I say with a smile and he shrugs.

"Anyway, as you know the girls that I dated were like her, but more slutty. Somewhere down the line I lost myself. It felt like I was one person here with you and another at school. I wanted to be, well you know the _king of the school_. I wanted you to be proud of me. I never meant to hurt the people I wound up, and I didn't think I was, until Bella came into my life." Emmett stops and swallows.

"I was talking about Kate when there was a girl I liked, who was a cheerleader. But then shit hit the fan, and I couldn't handle it anymore, mainly because Bella came into my life. I didn't think about how it sounded to you when I called her my girl. It wasn't until you gave me the condoms that it clicked for me that you thought she was my girlfriend. I was going to correct you, but it became clear to me instantly this was different. You never liked any of my other girlfriends, but you liked Bella. Heck, Dad, a blind man could see you liked her. So, I just thought maybe with you thinking Bella was my girl, you would see I was making some good choices and changes. I mean I knew there was no way you could not like her she was smart, caring and beautiful. The next thing that happened was my great idea to change her clothes. I was ashamed and embarrassed by how she dressed."

Frowning at him, I go to say something but he holds up his hand.

"I was changing Dad, but a little at a time. I was still shallow, and that's why I did it. I went with it and begged her to comply on the being my girl, you seemed okay with her. If I would have known the hastiness that started toward her was because you had the hots for her, I would've backed off. I wanted to protect her, not harm her.

"As you know she told me her feelings for you, and I could see it in her eyes she loved you. I knew what unrequited love felt like, so again I tried to protect her. Somehow I didn't see that you felt love like that for her too. I wish I had, it would've made these last few months more enjoyable."

Letting out a long sigh, I nod at him. "But at Christmas and New Year's, you knew. You knew there was something more between us by then."

Emmett nods in agreement. "Yes, but I was selfish. I wanted to have the love of my life too. I knew that once I told you nothing would stop you from being with Bella. But I was afraid it wouldn't be that easy for Rose and I. Besides I did try and tell you but stuff kept getting in the way. And for the record, I may be tough, but there was no way I was telling you when you were pissed off."

"Okay, I do understand, Em, but still it hurts that you lied and deceived me."

"You lied too," he says weakly and I snort but nod.

"You're right, I did, but I was trying to protect you, and Bella."

Emmett and I just look at each other not saying anything.

"Draw a line and move on," Bella says and we both turn to her. "My gran used to say that once you done talked and apologized about an argument you had to move on. Leave it in the past where it is at and don't bring it up again. We all need to do this. We're all at fault and we all were trying to protect someone we loved. We all should have done something different, and if something comes up again we know it's best to talk it out."

"I agree, love," I say kissing her head. "Em," I say holding out my hand, he grins and shakes it.

"I have something for you," he says as he reaches into his bag.

He pulls out a paper bag and hands it to me. Taking the bag from him, I look inside to see a box of condoms and information on how to use them.

"Emmett," I grit out feeling like kicking his smart mouthed ass again.

"What, come on, you gave them to me?" He yells looking between Bella and I. "Which ironically I at least use." He stops and turns to Bella. "That's ironic, right?"

She bites her lip and nods. "Yeah it's ironic, Edward, since you're the one that keeps knocking up your girlfriends." Bella snorts and covers her mouth after saying it and looks away from me.

Looking back at Emmett, I just shake my head. "Ha, ha, ha, you're both so funny. Em, go call Rose and ask if she wants to host dinner with us here, so we can tell Alice and Jasper all the news at once."

Emmett gets a wide, sloppy grin on his face and I know right then he's in love. By the look on Rose's face earlier when I talked about him to her she was the same. Somehow I just know I will end up with a daughter-in-law, who is the same age as me. Fucking hell, how can the four of us go out together, it's going to look like some sort of sitcom.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone else still think Newton needs to be taken down another notch or two? What do you think of the talk Edward, Bella and Emmett had? How do you think Alice will handle all the news? The next chapter is set to post on Saturday and I still have to get it wrapped up on this side and off to the betas but we hope to not be delayed. Only a few more chapters to go, but not an exact number yet.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well what do you know I have a chapter of MSG ready for you. I'm so sorry for the delay in this story and I assure you that chapters 23, 24 and the epilogue – chapter 25 will be posting soon. I am working on them now and once they are done they will post. To the many of you who PM'd us and asked, my daughter is okay but she does have something wrong with her internal female organs that is causing her an awful time. We're hoping the cause of treatment will help and things will get better. Thank you for all the well wishes and prayers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"What are you going to tell them?" Bella asks as we move into the living room.

Chuckling nervously, I pull my hair. "I'm not sure," I mumble as I think it over.

"They'll think we cheated, won't they?"

Shaking my head at her, I pull her down with me to sit on the couch.

"We'll explain that you and Emmett were pretending, so you could help each other out. Then we'll explain that somewhere down the line, I fell in love with you."

Bella smiles when I state I love her.

"I'm sure they'll understand how lucky I am you feel the same for me. They will see we are a perfect couple with two babies on the way." As I talk about our babies my hand goes to her tummy.

"You have no idea how good this feels to know there is a part of me—both of us—growing inside you."

Moving her top up, I rub my hand across the bare skin of her tummy. "I can't wait to feel them move," I blurt out.

Bella's hand covers mine still on her tummy and her thumb strokes my skin. "How was it when Angela was pregnant? Was it like this?"

Moving so my back is against the arm of the couch, I open my arms. Bella moves into my embrace and once she's comfortable, I place my hand back on her tummy.

"Yes and no. Back then I was scared shitless. It took until she was in her last trimester before I'd touch her tummy. It also didn't help that she was really uncomfortable being pregnant. She would shout or get aggravated if anyone got to close or fussed over her."

Bella frowns a little.

"I think she just wanted to not be pregnant, but she was always the kind of person who was very distant."

Bella hums a little turning more to her side hugging herself to me. "What was she like?"

Thinking back, I try to remember more about her. "She was tall, very tall, I think she was five-foot-eleven."

Bella tilts her head and I shrug.

"I think it's a combination of both of us as to why Emmett's so tall. She was slender, long brown hair and brown eyes. Where I'm pale, she had a natural light tan complexion. Personality wise, she was smart, career driven, and a little spoiled. She was always making a plan for her future and present day. She'd have a written list of what she was going to do each day, and she had to keep to it." Shaking my head as I think back to just how organized Angela was.

"How did she fall pregnant?"

Sighing, I close my eyes. "We were young and she was a virgin and I did the whole pull out thing, thinking it would mean that she wouldn't get pregnant."

Bella bites her lip and I kiss her head.

"It's okay, you can laugh, I know now how stupid I was to believe that. But when you're hanging out with guys and they tell you that some doctor told them that it works, and was a way to have safe sex, you believe them. I know it was stupid to think some guys knew more than what we were taught, but yeah, I was a horny teenaged boy."

Bella nods. "Do you regret sleeping with her?"

There is something in the tone of her question leading me to believe she's not asking about my time with Angela, but her.

"No, I would never change it. With Emmett, I wouldn't make myself any older or anything. When it comes to my time with you, I just wish I remembered it more. When you talk about the look in my eyes, it makes me feel like it was magic for you, and I just want the memory too."

"It was, and I wish you remembered it more too." Bella yawns closing her eyes.

"Do you want to nap a little before we have to start on dinner?" I ask her.

At first she shakes her head, but then nods. "Yeah that does sound good, and I now I feel even more tired because you've said the word nap."

Laughing, I kiss her head. "Okay, Mina, head up to my room. I'll give Tia a call to let her know about tonight, and then I will be up to lie down with you."

Getting up, I'm careful with Bella. After standing I help her up and walk her to the stairs. Kissing her lightly on the lips, before I watch her climb the steps, then head to my office. Moving to my desk chair, I sit and pick up the desk phone to call Tia.

"Hey Edward," she answers sounding cheerful.

"Hello," I say slowly but decide to find out what's going on with her later. "I'm calling to ask you to dinner? We decided to let Alice and Jasper in on what's going on."

"You mean before the whole town is talking about it?" she snarks out making me snort in response.

"Something like that, but would you like to come?"

"Can Garrett, come too?"

Frowning, I feel stupid when I have to ask. "Who is Garrett?"

"My boyfriend, good God, Edward, don't you listen to anything I say to you?" she reprimands me.

"Sorry, I do listen usually. Lately I've been so zoned out," I joke to her.

"Har, har, har," she snarks at me. "Can he come or not. He's already met Bella and I filled him in on what's going on."

"Sure but maybe keep that information from Alice?"

"Yeah, she's not going to be happy to find she's the last to know." Tia chuckles out and I bob my head even if she can't see me.

Hearing someone talking loudly in the background, I can't help but ask. "What's going on?"

"Oh that's just Newton being an asshole."

"What? Why are you around that fucking douchebag?" I yell standing up fishing out my car keys as I talk.

"Edward, calm down, I'm not alone with him. Look there's just a lot going on right now. I will fill you in when I get to your place tonight."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I try my best to calm myself. "Fine, but I want to know—need to know—what in the hell is going on. Bella can't have anymore upheaval in her life."

"I know, Edward, go and spend time with her. We'll see you a little later," Tia says before hanging up.

"Hey, Dad, do you got a moment?" Emmett asks as he stands almost as if he's timid.

"Yeah, Em, come on in," I tell him as I sit back down.

"We're okay, right?" He asks as he looks at me with his chin tucked slightly.

"We're fine, Emmett," I say with a smile.

"But you're still hurt over what I did, aren't you?"

Letting out a deep breath, I run my hands through my hair. "Yes, in some ways I am, but we'll be okay. I really thought we had a good relationship, and I'm just disappointed in the fact it's not as true as I wanted it to be."

"It is true, Dad—"

Holding up my hand, I cut him off before he can go on. "Em, we've been through it all already. I do understand everything you told me. In the future I think we both need to talk at least once a week. We need to discuss how we're feeling about anything bothering us, and so on."

Emmett nods at me. "Sounds great, Dad, and then after that can we can do some guy stuff together?" He asks giving me a bodybuilder pose.

Guffawing at his silliness, I nod. "Sounds good, Em, we need to do more things together. So tell me, how are things with you and Rose?" I ask trying not to choke on the words.

"Great, she's amazing, Dad. For an older chick she keeps me on my toes," he says with a wink.

"Em," I say in warning tone, making him blush a little.

"Sorry, but I am little nervous because she's invited me to the benefit dinner next month."

My eyes widen as he talks and I rub my face and then squeeze my eyes shut.

"You're taking Bella, aren't you, Dad?"

Nodding at him, I open my eyes. "I still have to ask her, but yes I want her to come with me. Fuck," I hiss out as my brain plays out all the possible things that can and will go wrong.

"I guess it's a good way to announce us all to the general public," Emmett chortles un-amusingly. "Besides, I'm sure you and Bella will get less hate than Rose and I will. You know older guy, younger woman and all it's just more acceptable in society. Anyway, I'm going to head to Rose's place, we'll be back early to help with dinner."

"Em!" I yell as he walks out the door.

He pokes his head back in.

"How about you and me and our fishing rods next Saturday?"

Emmett grins widely as he nods in response.

"Good it's a plan then, Son."

"Sounds great, Dad."

Walking out of my office, I head up to my room with a smile. The smile on my face grows wider, as I see Bella sound asleep on my bed hugging both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Stripping down to my t-shirt and boxers, I slide in behind her, pulling her close to me. Enjoying the feel of her in my arms, I close my eyes and relax into some much needed quiet time.

~MSG~

"Bella, Dad," Emmett yells as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," Rose says looking between Bella and I. "You're looking better, Bella," she carries on.

"I feel much better, thanks. How have you been?"

"I've been well," Rose says sounding a little awkward. "So what do need us to do?" she carries on as she washes her hands.

"We're only just starting, so if you can do the potatoes that would be helpful."

Rose bobs her head and starts to get to work. "I'll set the table," Emmett states as he moves to get the stuff.

With all four of us working together dinner is just about ready when Alice, Jasper, Tia and who I will assume is Garrett, walks in.

"Hi ..." Alice says dropping her tone level when she says the I part. Her eyes seem to be locked with my hand which is resting on Bella's lower hip. Swallowing, I move my thumb to stroke Bella's hip in reassurance while Alice lets it all sink in.

"Hey everyone this is my boyfriend Garrett. Garrett, you already know Bella, the handsome man handling her is her boyfriend Edward. The jolly adorkable giant is Edward's son Emmett, and his beautiful girlfriend Rose. The small pixie with her mouth open is Alice and the blond guy who is smirking is her husband Jasper."

"Hey," Garrett says and I give him a head nod.

"I'm sorry but I must have zoned out there ... Uh, yeah, I'm so confused," Alice says shaking her head. It's almost like she doesn't believe what she just heard. "Hello, Garrett," she carries on as everyone else just looks at her.

"Alice?" Rose say softly. "I have some news." Alice looks to Rose.

"I'm dating a guy, an amazing guy who I am in love with, one that I know that I will marry." Alice smile and her eyes go to mine.

"It's Emmett," Rose carries on and Alice turns and looks at her and then to Emmett who moves to hug Rose from behind. We all watch as he softly places a kiss on her head and whispers his love to her.

"I knew you would be a Cullen and you didn't believe me," Alice yells suddenly, making us all jump.

"You all owe me a hundred bucks!" she demands holding out her hand.

"Hey, you said Edward, I'm marrying Emmett, not Edward," Rose argues.

"No, I said I bet you will be a Cullen some day and I was right, so pay up!"

Rose chuckles shaking her head. "I'll get to you after dinner," Rose says as she let out a breath. It's clear she's glad Alice has taken the news this well.

"Alice, I'm in love too, but with Bella, and we're having twins," I tell her as I look down at Bella who's biting her lip.

"You're having a baby?" she asks looking at Bella, and then at me.

"No, not a baby, we're having two babies. So it looks like there's a lot to discuss. How about we plate up our dinner and talk while we eat?"

Alice gives me a nod, as Jasper looks at me curiously. Bella and I plate everything up and we all take our own plates and drinks to the table.

"Soooo?" Alice draws out before she takes her first bite.

"I never dated Bella, we ..." Emmett says as he looks at Bella. "I had been a real douche bag in school, mostly last year. I was picking on and bullying some of the students. Bella was one of them ..." Emmett stops and clears his throat. "Anyway this year we—Bella and I—became friends. Then I had a stupid idea that I would pretend to be her boyfriend. In my mind it would make it up to her by making her more popular and she could help me change my ways." Emmett snorts and shakes his head. "She helped me, but me I seemed to screw up my part."  
The shame and guilt is clearly heard in his tone of voice as he talks about what he's done. My eyes move to the side as I feel Jasper's eyes almost drilling holes in my head.

"Alice, they weren't a couple and we—Bella and I—are a couple. The hows, whys, ways, or anything else aren't that important," I say softly knowing we need to move on.

"Okay, then how did you two come about?" she asks looking between Rose and Emmett.

"We spent some time together in early December, and then he was helping me fix up my house. We just fell in love," Rose says as if she's trying to defend herself.

"But he's so much younger than you! Rose, are you sure about this?"

"Alice!" Jasper gasps.

"I'm just worried, they will have to endure a lot of hatred, due to Rose being so much older than Emmett," Alice argues.

"Yes, Alice, you're right and she'll need you in her corner not up front with a pitch fork," I state.

Alice just looks at me. "You mean to tell me you're actually okay with this?" she asks waving her hand between Rose and Emmett.

"No, not at first, but I am getting there. I can see she loves him just as he loves her and because of that they have my support. Alice, we're all going to need your help."

"I know and you do have it, but I'm just worried about this. It's bad enough that you'll be seen shacked up with your son's girlfriend, but then to top it off your best friend is now dating your son? All this may just be too much for this little ass bigoted town," Alice says sadly at the end.

"Yes, I agree and that's why I'm thinking of selling this house and moving."

"What," Bella this time gasps and she look at me with so much worry. "This has been your family home, for thirty odd years."

Nodding at her, I let out a sigh.

"By doing this, we can have a new home, one that's our home. Bella, this could be a good thing. Besides if I—we—move I would be closer to my work. It also means I get to spend more time with you and the babies. I'll also be closer to where Emmett is attending college, so I'll see him more too." As I tell her all this, I make sure my voice is filled with confidence. Where I'm being truthful, I do know there's a part of me that will really miss this place.

"This town is just too narrow minded for me. After the way they allow and protect certain kids disturbs me. I've lost my patience with it all, and after what those brats did to both you and Emmett, they can stick it where the sun doesn't shine." Bella chuckles a little.

"Speaking of that, what exactly went on and happened to Newton?"

Everyone but Tia, looks at me confused. Quickly I give Alice, Jasper and Rose a rundown of what happened at the school, before Tia speaks.

"After he and his daughter were escorted off the school grounds, Mike was summoned to the main office of the Board of Education. When he got to the office in the city he was informed of several pending charges and investigations now ongoing. However, during his time at the Board of Education, here in town his daughter was being arrested by the police. During the arrest of Miss Newton, the State Police were also serving search and confiscate warrants on most of the belongings within the Newton home. Turns out Newton's wife Lauren has a shopping habit that was not being covered by his wages alone." Tia smirks. "Which means, I doubt she will be able to pay for his or his daughter's bail."

"What are the charges against them?" Bella asks.

"Kate's charges include, assault on six different people—if you choose to stand with them it will be seven—then there's the changing of grades, stalking, internet bullying and more pending. Newton, he's got a list as long as Emmett's arm, but the main ones are extortion. I know there are charges for aiding and abetting, misuse of confidential information, and more than two hundred counts of child endangerment. There are more things being investigated like, internet bullying, changing and giving unauthorized persons access to school grades and files, as well as tampering with state and federal school records. They are both in a lot of trouble."

"What about the others, it wasn't just Kate?" Bella says almost in a whisper.

Hoping to calm her down, I rub her back in a soothing manner.

"They all have been arrested and charged for their parts in it. As of now, all the information we have points to Kate being the ring leader. It looks as if she will face tougher actions, especially since most of the others are willing to turn states evidence." Tia winks at Bella at the end giving her a soft smile.

"They had this coming, Bella, they need to learn that some actions have consequences," Garrett adds.

Bella sighs as she pushes her mostly uneaten dinner away.

"Mina, just take a deep breath, I have some soup and fruit in the kitchen for you," I whisper to her knowing this stress is making her feel sick.

"The only thing I want to know is why you never told me Marcus was your father," Emmett blurts out as he stares at Tia as if he's interrogating her.

"Why would I tell you that?" she asks, while smiling at him.

Emmett lets out a hum and puts his fist under his chin, tilting his head slightly.

"No, wait," I say feeling like I am again out of the loop. "Why didn't I know your father was the superintendent of the school system here?"

"I knew that," Bella says laughing and I look down at her.

"Jesus, Edward, she has the same last name, and she told you that it was her dad who got her into teaching!" Bella sighs as she shakes her head.

"You did, when?" I ask making Bella close her eyes and Tia shake her head.

"Yes, I did, on our first date. When you were looking proudly at Bella when she said she liked English class, and it made her want to be a teacher while she's in it!" Tia says with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry for that, I really didn't mean to take up all of his time," Bella says.

"Honey, that was all on him," Tia stops and chuckles. "Besides when he followed you to the bathroom because he thought the waiter was checking you out, that was the final nail in the coffin. It was then my brain figured it out that he," she points, at me, "was yours. The only thing I didn't get was why anyone thought you and Emmett were a couple. I mean goodness gracious, you behave more like his mom—well older sister—than a date."

"Fuck, Tia, you're right!" Alice says making us all turn to her. "How in the hell could I have missed that?" She asks looking around at us as if she expects us to answer.

"I'll take this," Garrett says and I tilt my head because I am unsure how he would know. "You wanted him," he says pointing at me, "and her," he says pointing at Rose, "to have some epic love, you were so into the idea that they loved each other you made yourself believe it. All the signs they showed of love to others, your mind computed it was for each other. They in a way became your real life little soap opera. Your mind only saw and thought good and happy fairytale things could happen. It was in a way, an escape for you, from the harsh world or your own life either personal, or work related that was not going the way you wanted it to. If you could see Bella and Emmett's relationship clearly then your brain would've noticed how Edward was around her, so you blocked it out."

Alice just looks at him confused.

"He means that your brain wanted to keep you happy in the belief that Edward and Rose would hook up. Because of that it didn't allow you to see any other signs," Jasper clarifies for her and she nods.

"Okay, well I guess all that's left to ask is how did your parents handle the news?"

Glancing at Bella, I can see she's lost her color again and I pull her closer and kiss her head. "I love you," I tell her hoping to calm her.

"Aw, they're so cute! I can't believe I am saying this but they make an even better couple than what I thought Rose and he would make," Alice cheers. "But what did I say to make her get upset?"

"My dad wanted me to abort my baby, well babies. They are away on a trip across America. They don't know that I kept the babies, and they definitely don't know about Edward."

The full time Bella speaks she avoids looking anyone in the eye.

"Bella, honey," Tia says making Bella look at her. "You have to stand tall, and tell them."

Bella shakes her head a little.

"Yes, you are not their care giver. If they get divorced that's on them, not because you stood up and said this happens to be my life and my choice. After all that happened with Edward, Emmett and you, it should have taught you that avoiding unpleasant talks because you are worried about the what if's doesn't change anything. Holding things in can only hurt you in the long run."

Bella looks up at Tia and wipes her tears away. "But what if I tell them and they hate me? What if this makes them pull more away, or doesn't change anything about how they treat me? Or like you said they could divorce and blame me and the babies for adding unwanted stress to their trip?" Bella bursts out in tears looking around the table.

"Mina, they have spent only a few weeks together for the past twenty years. If they separate it's because they don't know each other as well as they should and have found out that they can't live together long term. No matter what happens between them it's not your fault and not our babies fault. I agree with Tia, I think we should give them a call."

Bella looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights, and I cup her face giving her a smile. "Mina, I am here, Emmett, Tia, Rose, Garrett, Alice and Jasper, all of us are here. We're your family and we are not going anywhere."

Bella nods and kisses my lips. "Can we do this tomorrow?"

Smiling I kiss her back quickly. "Tomorrow," I say.

* * *

 **A/N: So who else is shocked that the OOC Alice did not realize what was going on, when everyone else had it figured out? What do you think of the talk they all had? Do you think moving is in their best interest?**

 **I'm working on 23 tonight and hope to have it to the beta by tomorrow at the latest.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is chapter 23 and my plan is to work on chapter 24 today between posting and dealing with a 3 year old. NIkky has already done her part and on her side the story is complete.**

* * *

 ******Slight edits to meet TOS, unedited versions at TWCS and FicPad.****  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Bella, are you ready to go home?" Tia asks softly at half past ten.

"You could stay," I blurt out right away.

Bella swallows and I close my eyes knowing I need to wow this girl more before we share a bed.

"I'd like to drive you home, if that's okay?" I say staring into her eyes.

Her head bobs and I wink at her.

"And tomorrow, I would like to take you out on a real date?" Bella's face lights up when I say the word date.

"A date?" Bella gasps as her arms wrap around me.

"A real date, the first of many," I tell her before kissing her head softly.

As I wrap my arms around her lower waist, she sighs and leans in closer.

"Okay, well we're heading out now then," Tia says and without turning to face her, I know she's smiling. "Make sure you bring her home, Edward," she carries on in a sing song voice.

After kissing Bella a few times I move away from her to get her jacket. After helping her into the jacket and closing the front, I pull her close to me again. "I love you," I declare with a smile.

She opens her mouth to reply, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"As much as I want to continue to kiss you, I have to stop for now, because it's time to drive you home."

After opening the car door, I help her into her seat. As I drive off to take her home, I rest my right hand on her left knee. Neither of us talks on the drive to Tia's, but we always stay connected.

Walking her slowly to Tia's apartment door, I don't really want to let her go.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow around six?"

Bella nods, while biting her lip. "What do I need to wear?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Thought we could go to Si again, but that's quite a drive. How about we go to La Bella Italia and then a little walk along the boardwalk?"

Bella bobs her head. "That does sound good."

Kissing her softly, I hold her close as her hand goes to the door knob. Pulling back, I smile at her. We both jump slightly when the door opens and Tia's standing there.

"It took you an hour to drive her home?" she softly chastises me.

"Yes, traffic was a nightmare," I joke with her making her roll her eyes at me.

"Well then you should head home now, we wouldn't want you stuck out there all night."

Leaning forward, I kiss Bella softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mina," I say grinning like a fool.

"Text me, so that I know you got home safe," Bella says as I walk out the door.

"I will," I respond with a wink.

"Night, Edward!" Tia yells making me chuckle.

"Night, Tia!" I yell back.

Making it back home in just under thirty minutes, I text Bella to let her know I'm home. Telling her of my plans to shower and get ready for bed, I promise to call her when I am done.

After getting into bed I bring Mrs. Cullen close to me, as I place the call to Bella.

"Hi," she says sounding a little out of breath.

"Are you okay, Mina?" I ask instantly worrying.

"Yeah, I was just getting changed for bed too. I think that small bout of exercise has me all tired out." She lets out a cheerful sounding giggle and it makes me laugh too. "Your babies are going to make me lazy."

"So they're my babies then?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Yep, when they make me sick and tired they are."

Snorting I shake my head, though she can't see it.

"You really want to move?" Bella asks quietly.

"Yes, Mina, my love, I think we'll need a new start, all of us. This town is just too small for two shocking relationships to survive here. I want us to be able to be happy without people judging us for things of which they have no right to judge."

Bella lets out a long breath. "What about your home and the memories you have there?"

"The memories are in my head, I don't need to be in this house to remember my parents and all of the good times we had. Besides I know my parents would be happy as long as Emmett and I are. Oh and I should say they would have loved you from the very second they met you." Telling her this is important to me, because I know it's true. They would have loved her and to be honest, they probably would've seen what I failed to see between her and Emmett.

"You really think so?" Bella asks sounding so unsure.

"Yes," I say adamantly.

She lets out a hum, which quickly becomes a loud yawn.

"Where I'm glad the sickness is going away, I don't get why I am so tired. It's not like I have done anything to strenuous!"

"There are two babies growing inside you, my love. Your body is doing a lot of work on the inside, double the work of a regular pregnant woman," I tell her.

She yawns out again and I know she is about to fall asleep.

"Good night, my love," I say with a light laugh.

"Good night, honey," she replies almost shyly back to me.

~MSG~

Picking up my phone, I text Bella when I get up. During my lunch break, we have a quiet chat over the cell as we both eat.

When I'm done with work I buy some flowers before going home. The first thing I do at home is taking a shower, shave and put on clean clothes. After I'm done I pick up the flowers and head out to go pick up Bella. Arriving at six sharp, I knock softly on the door.

"Hi," Tia says stepping back to let me in. "Are those for me?" she asks with a grin on her face.

"Err, no," I say shaking my head. "Ask your boyfriend to buy you some flowers," I chuckle as I look for Bella.

"He does, and she's just doing the last touches. She'll be out in a few minutes."

Bobbing my head, I rock back and forth on my feet.

"You seem nervous. You know you already got the girl right? There is no longer any need to impress her?"

Shaking my head, I turn to face her. "Not true, you may think she's mine, but that doesn't change anything. I need to treat her like she's my queen, like I am always trying to get her to be mine. That will assure me I'll always be able to keep her."

"You're such a romantic old soul, just like she is."

"Don't I know it," I say biting my lip.

"Edward, treating her like a queen and giving her the world won't change a thing. Believe me, you have her no matter what you do, say or give to her. I'm telling you, you're embedded in that girl's heart. One thing though, just so we're clear. If you fuck up again and break her heart, I'm going to cook your dick. Have a good night," Tia says sweetly giving me a slightly crazy look as she walks away. She left me no doubt that she would do what she just said if I hurt Bella. Shaking my head, I chuckle nervously.

"Hi," Bella says behind me and I spin around to see her standing there.

She looks so beautiful in a light blue dress. As my eyes trail down her body, I can see the start of her little bump.

"Hey, Mina, you look beautiful," I tell her as I walk to her. "These are for you," I say handing her the flowers as she takes them from my hand. My hands automatically go to her bump and gently rub it. "You're starting to show," I tell her and she rolls her eyes a little.

"I know, Tia thinks we should go shopping for new clothes while you are fishing with Emmett."

Bobbing my head in agreement, I smile at her. "I'll leave my credit card with you to use."

Bella's eyes snap to mine. "I have money, Edward. I saved some money from my shifts at the diner." Bella's face changes a little which makes me frown.

"I know you have some money, my love, but I would still like you to take my credit card. New clothes can cost a lot and I want to help. Now what's with the odd expression when you said diner?" I ask.

"They thought it would be wise for me to hand in my notice, as they don't want trouble. They know you're the father, but I didn't tell them."

Letting out a sigh, I shake my head as I try to control my temper. "I don't care that they know I'm the father, you are not my dirty little secret. I am however pissed that they fired you because of it. Our babies and I being their father has nothing to do with them."

"I know, but can we just leave it? I just want to go out and have a good time?"

Looking down at her, I can see how she is pleading with me.

"There were already some people talking about me when I was standing right there. I know it's just going to get worse, besides I don't need the extra stress?"

Bobbing my head, I agree with the last part of her statement. "Fine, but if they or anyone else opens their mouths when I'm around, I have the right to address the situation. I would like you not to work right now anyway, not when you are carrying these two. You are already under enough stress," I tell her.

"Yes, I agree and I'm due to start my college online work, this week anyway."

Looking at her she opens her mouth and I cover it with my hand. "Tell me all about it during dinner, come on."

We arrive at La Bella Italia and are taken almost right away to our table. After we're seated and our water is served, I order for us. Once the waiter moves away I get back to what we were talking about at Tia's.

"You're starting to do some college courses online?" I ask.

"Yes, I was due to leave school in December anyway. My plan was to do some online courses until I could start classes in the fall."

Looking at her I have my head tilted because I want her to continue talking.

"I enjoy learning, so I wanted to do some classes if I could. Anyway, after what went down at school, Tia's dad, Marcus, was able to make some tweaks at UW so that I can start my college work online now. There will be a few times I will have to actually go to the Seattle campus to take some tests though. This way after the babies are born, I can carry on my work at home until they are a little older. If I do things right, he thinks I can complete at least the full first year before they are born and get a start on my second year before I have to attend classes on campus regularly. Also, if I choose I may be able to do the majority of the classes online at least until all of my standard classes are completed." Bella's happy face makes me smile.

"So have you decided what you're doing?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, I'm still torn between teaching and being a chef. For now I'm taking a range of general classes until I'm sure which way I want to go."

"I'll help and you will be great at either of those jobs," I tell her.

"That's not doing much to help me on making a choice," she chuckles and I shrug.

"I just want you to do what you think is best for you and what makes you happy."

"He also said I can do the whole graduation thing with my peers, but I am not sure because it'll be another four weeks and by then it will be really clear that I'm pregnant."

"When does he have to know if you intend to walk the stage or not?" I ask.

Where I would be worried about her, I do believe she has the right to have that experience in her life.

"He said as long as I give him three days notice he can add me in."

"I think you should do it. I personally would love to see you walk that stage and I will be there cheering you on. However, I'll stand by whatever you choose to do."

Bella nods at me, but doesn't say anything as the waiter arrives with our dinners.

Bella and I enjoy dinner, sharing a lot of laughter and conversation. Once I pay the bill, we take a little walk along the pier. Not wanting to tire Bella out too much, we leave to head back to town early. We're back at Tia's place just before ten to find Garrett and Tia there waiting for us. We had discussed it earlier and decided we would call Bella's parents tonight after our date, so we could be together at the time.

Bella sits down and pulls out her cell, and just looks at it.

"Bella, just remember to remain calm, we have already gone over what you will say. You have no control over what they say, just like they can't control your choices," Garrett advises her, and Tia and I both nod in agreement.

Bella lets out a breath and clicks on her mom's name.

"Bella," comes the cold sounding voice of Renee. "What the hell's going on? Why haven't you called us in weeks?" she asks harshly.

"Mom, can you put me on speaker, I need to speak to dad too." Bella's voice is shaking so bad that I cover her hand with my own.

"Your dad is still upset with you, I'm not sure he is ready to talk to you!" Renee's voice is still hard, but it's followed by some sort of movement sounding noises.

"I sure hope you're smart enough to make sure the first word out of your mouth is sorry. I don't get how you could embarrass me the way you did!" Charlie spits out at her like she's a misbehaved child.

Bella looks away from the cell and takes some deep breaths and I open my mouth, but Garrett shakes his head.

"Mr. Swan, please calm down," Garrett says using a doctor's voice.

"Who in the hell are you?" Charlie spits out.

"I'm Garrett Cope, Bella's therapist," he responds raising his brow.

"Why do you have a therapist, Bella? And why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"You didn't give me the chance," Bella says through her teeth. "Look, I called to let you know I am still pregnant and I'm having twins," she says closing her eyes.

"You're what!" he bellows. "Your mom and I have worked hard over the years to support you and give you a great life. You know what, you stupid twit? You did this yourself, so you can just do it alone. We will not be coming home, to help you and that boy Emmett. I don't care, we will not help you!" Charlie yells out.

"They are not Emmett's babies, they're Edward's."

"How many guys have you been sleeping with?" Renee asks sounding shocked.

"Just Edward," Bella replies quietly.

"This Edward boy will not help you. He will want to live his life."

"I have had my life and I have already raised a son," I tell them as the line goes deadly quiet.

"You? You're that fucking hoodlum's father, aren't you? Isabella if you're sleeping with a man my age that makes you nothing more than a whore. What is it, girl, do you have daddy issues because I was busy busting my ass to get you stuff?"

"No, I don't have daddy issues, we are in love. I love him with all my heart," Bella argues.

"He sees you as a free fuck, Isabella," Renee says in a way that tells me she's shaking her head as she talks. "An easy lay, with someone who should still be innocent!"

"No, that's not true at all. I'm not taking advantage of her, and I do love you daughter. She is an amazing woman!" I yell out at them.

"You know what I called to let you know what's going on in my life. If I never see you both again, than that's fine, because I have Edward, Tia, Garrett, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and my babies. I don't need you!" Bella presses end, slams her cell down on the table and then starts to sob.

Pulling Bella on to my lap, I start to rub her back.

"Bella," Garrett says softly as he touches her hand. "They're in their own little world, and when it hits, they will drop back to the real world. Either way, whatever they choose to do, you need to remember the most important thing is to do what is best for you and the babies. You need to stay strong and get ready for them. You did good dealing with your parents, and nothing you have said or done is wrong," he says.

Bella nods, but keeps her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can have another chat, okay?" He stands up slowly, as Bella sniffles.

"Okay, thank you, Garrett," Bella says giving him a look.

"It's okay, honey," he says giving her a wink. "I enjoy our talks, and just so you know, I don't think you have daddy issues. Well not in the way he meant anyway. You're just an old soul who's looking for that epic kind of love," he tells her, causing a snort to come out her nose.

"I best get off now, goodnight, Bella, Edward."

Reaching out I shake his hand and give him a nod.

"Bella, honey, I'm staying at Garrett's tonight, if you need me call. Edward, you're welcome to stay if Bella wants you too."

"Thank you," I whisper my thanks to her.

"Bella, I'll see you tomorrow morning for our shopping trip," she says as she kisses Bella's forehead.

It's only a few minutes before I hear the click of the front door being locked and shut.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Mina?"

"Please," she replies with a nod.

"Are you ready to head to bed?"

She bobs her head and I walk into the bathroom with her. She washes her tear stained face before brushing her teeth.

When we get to her room, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed pulling her body to mine, so I'm spooning her.

"I love you, Mina. This is not and never has been just some cheap fling to me," I declare still feeling pissed that Renee and Charlie would suggest such a thing.

"I know," Bella moves and turns to face me.

"I think it's just me, my fault."

Opening my mouth to argue with her about blaming herself, she covers my mouth to stop me.

"Edward, I used to go to them all the time. I'd ask them what classes to take. What my essays should be about. Whether to wear my hair up or down. But after I turned sixteen and they were working more, I just started taking care of that stuff myself. I think it—I—hurt them by not needing them. Due to their busy work lives they pulled back, but so did I."

"That's called growing up, Mina," I say as she takes a break.

"I know, but it is what it is. I know that they are not perfect and I would rather be closer to them—like I am with Tia—but it's not possible. At this point I think too much and too long has passed to really fix it. I'm just hoping with your and Garrett's help I can have some sort of relationship with them, even if it's only one phone call a year."

Sighing, I pull her closer to me and move one of her legs over my hip so our bodies are almost one.

"I'll help you, but they piss me off when they hurt you. I hate seeing you sad."

Bella places her head on my chest and I run my hand through her hair.

"I know, but I still love them despite what they have done. Those types of feelings don't just disappear, and I don't want them to turn into hate. It would be sad to only have hate for them left inside of me."

Kissing her head, I rub her back. "That right there, Mina, is one of the reasons I love you."

Kissing her lips softly, she responds instantly. When her mouth opens I slip my tongue in and roll us so she lays flat on her back. Moving with her, my body is resting between her legs. My hands run up her thighs one at a time and I hitch them both over my hips.

Rocking my hips against her, she rocks her own up to meet mine.

"Edward," she gasps as she pulls my hair.

Groaning and not wanting to pull away from her, but I know we need to slow the hell down.

"We need to stop," I say as my lips move from hers to her neck.

"Why, it's not like you can knock me up again?"

Pulling back I look down at her. "You sure?" I ask weakly and she bobs her head biting her lip.

"Just take it slow. You're big and I don't think I am accustomed to having sex yet."

"I am not that big," I say with a grin.

"Hey, I was a virgin, and you're the only one I've seen, so anything bigger that my middle finger is going to look big to me."

Chuckling, I shake my head.

"Thanks," I say and she pulls my head down placing her lips on mine.

"Tell me if I am too rough," I say and I know there is no way I'll ever forget any part of this night.

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts on the phone call between her and her parents?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the final chapter before the epilogue. Huge thanks to all the girls who keep us readable: Jess2002, LaPumuckl, and starting with this chapter and future stories is the wonderful, EdwardsFirstKiss.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"How do I look?" Bella asks as she pulls at her dress.

"Beautiful," I say with a lopsided grin as I pull her to stand between my legs. "Just as beautiful as you did in the other six dresses you tried on."

"Edward, this is the first time my 'classmates' will see me in over a month. They will see this, and we both know they will start talking," she says touching her bump.

"You don't need to do this, Mina," I say as she covers my hand on her tummy.

"I don't want to ruin Emmett's day with drama," she states.

"It's your day too, Mina, you've worked hard," I tell her and she sits on my lap.

"You're really ready for this?" she asks.

Smiling, I nod at her. "Yes, without any doubt at all. I love you, Mina. I want everyone to see us together and happy. You should move in with me."

Bella grins but shakes her head at me. "That is both your and Emmett's home. I'm staying with Tia for the time being."

Letting it go, I quickly kiss her lips. "Okay, for the time being," I say with a wink. "Come on, it's time to get to the school."

Bella groans but stands up as I grab her cap and gown. Taking her hand, we join the others downstairs.

Walking into the living room, we can hear the others' laughter.

"Bella, you look amazing," Tia says jumping up as she looks Bella over.

Leaving Bella with Tia, I move to Emmett. "You look good, Son," I say to him as I straighten his tie.

"Thanks, Dad," he grins at me.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask knowing that despite most of the troublemakers being removed from the school there still have been some who've given Emmett a hard time. Not only because of Bella and I, but also because he is dating Rose.

"It's fine, Dad, and don't worry about me. I'm just getting a taste of my own medicine, I can take it."

Sighing a little, I know deep down he is right, and this may be just a tad bit of karma, but he's still my son.

"They look like mother and daughter," he states and I turn my head to see Tia fixing little strands of Bella's hair.

"They do," I smile, but frown when Emmett bursts out into a full belly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Good thing you never hit any bases with Tia, Dad. That would've been awkward!"

Giving him the 'I'm not amused look', doesn't change the silly grin on his face.

"It's time to go," Rose says softly and I turn holding my hand out for Bella to take.

The drive to the school goes by too quickly and we arrive just as everyone is taking their seats. This bothers me because, for the next hour Bella will be on her own.

"Remember that I am here. Just say my name, Mina, and I will run out of here with you."

She nods and takes her seat.

Moving to my own seat, I sit nervously with my eyes on her. The faint whispers of both her name and mine can already be heard, but gossip is the least of my concerns.

"Edward, I think you should calm down a little."

Turning, I see Garrett, who's looking worriedly at me.

"Don't give me that look, we all knew this would happen, let's not give them anything else to talk about."

"It's not that simple," I tell him turning back to Bella.

I am grateful that he has been talking to Bella these past weeks, giving her the strength to leave her problems with her parents behind her, but right now, he knows jack shit.

"It is, Edward, just take the higher ground."

"But they're talking about her, saying she is a slut," I hiss out.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"I mean that there are thousands of women who get called that. I'm sure there will be one person they each know who would disagree with what's being said. The word 'slut' being said is hateful, cruel, and unkind. The person that said it is the one with the problems, not the person it's said about. However, you will not change their minds, no matter what you do or say. This is how they will see and talk about her. We can only make sure she knows it's not true."

Shaking my head at him, I can't help but feel frustrated. "I want to set the record straight and tell them all what really went down."

The whole time I am speaking, Garrett is shaking his head.

"Their minds are made up, no one—not even God himself—will get them to change them now. Besides why should you or Bella explain to them about what happened? It's your relationship and they have no say in it. You just have to rejoice in it and not let ignorance and bigotry ruin the day. Now calm down so we can watch Emmett and then Bella walk across the stage."

Turning, I see Marcus walk onto the stage. Taking a deep breath, I sit back as my eyes land on Bella who despite being stared at by nearly everyone has her head held up high.

Marcus spends time talking before the guest speaker gives what he believes is an inspirational speech. After almost an hour, we finally get to the part of why we're all here.

The names are slowly read starting with the A's. Emmett's name is called early on and I stand and cheer as he walks across the stage with a grin on his face.

When Bella's name is called, the whispered talks increase. Tia and I jump up to cheer, and I smile broadly as Emmett jumps up too.

The louder Emmett, Tia and I cheer the more red Bella's face becomes. My eyes stay on her until she's back in her seat.

"He has no shame," someone mutters out from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see two women glaring at me. Closing my mouth, I try to count to ten, so I don't say anything to this stupid bitch.

"She should not be here flaunting that bastard she's carrying," the woman says.

Turning, I see the evil grin on her face and it's the breaking point for me.

"Mrs. Rogers, I'm surprised to see you here. How is Irina doing? Is she settled in at her new school?" I ask in a smug tone of voice.

She winces and the woman next to her looks between us.

"You must feel so ashamed that your daughter was kicked out of school, I mean with you on the board and all. I just couldn't believe that your daughter was one of the bullies who refused to change when shown the error of her ways. Surely that's not going to look good on any college transcripts." I lean closer to her so I can talk more quietly. "For your information, Bella is my girlfriend, and she's carrying my unborn babies, so watch your tongue," I grit out.

She gasps covering her mouth looking like she's in shock.

Nodding curtly, I turn back around placing a smile back on my face. There's no way I'm letting her or anyone else make Bella feel ashamed or unwanted.

As soon as the caps are in the air, I'm off of my seat heading for Bella.

"Mina," I say pulling her into my arms. Even with her in my arms and everyone talking, I can still hear the whispering and stares.

"Can we get out of here?" Bella asks as she hugs me close to her body.

"Yes, we can," I say. Taking a hold of her arm, I scan the hall for the others, who thankfully are all standing together.

"Ready to go, Em?" I ask loudly as we walk up to them.

"Yep, there is no one here that I want to talk to," Emmett says as he hugs Rose to him.

"Well then let's get out of here," I respond with a grin.

Nearly everyone in the hall watches us walk out. As soon as we're in our cars, I feel like I can breathe more easily.

"The sooner we are out of this town, the better I will feel," I say as the school disappears into the rearview mirror.

Bella hums a little and I know she's still unsure about me selling my family home. However, as the weeks have passed, I've become surer of my choice. One thing is for certain, it's not my home that made my memories; it was the people that lived in it and I'll always carry them with me.

"I've seen a few houses that I would like to check out with you, this week," I say looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Me? What about Em?" Bella stutters out.

"I would like his input too, but yours is more important as it's you, the babies, and me who are going to be living there."

Bella hums again.

"Mina, I would like to live with you. As soon as you are ready, this will be our home—our family's home—and no one is taking it away from us."

Bella's sweet smile shines on her face. "Okay, I'll come with you to look at them."

Nodding in relief, I clasp her hand and lean close to her. Keeping my eyes on the road, I manage to give her a small quick kiss.

Pulling up at the restaurant that we have booked, I help her out as we are met by the others. We spend the next two hours celebrating both Bella and Emmett's achievements.

 **~MSG~**

"This house dates back to 1836 and still has all of its original structure. This is the main living room, and I know you will agree that it's beautiful." The female real estate agent chirps out in her over the top happy voice.

Holding up my hand, I cut her off before she can continue. "Please just let us walk around," I say with a tone that makes it known I'm not asking.

She flips her head up giving me a tight smile. "Of course, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes go to Bella before she walks out of the room.

"Sorry," I mumble, "But her voice was getting on my nerves."

"That's my fault," Bella says and I shake my head at her. "Yeah it is, and this is the hundredth house we have seen this month. I'm getting too big to keep this up."

Smiling, I kiss her head and rub her bump. "This is number twenty, Mina," I tell her making her groan.

She quickly turns her groan into a gasp and I'm immediately hyper-aware of our surroundings. "What?" I ask.

"One of the babies kicked," she says with a smile making me roll my eyes and chuckle at my own overreaction.

"I can't believe you're still getting this excited about it," I chuckle.

She frowns at me and I kiss her pouting lower lip.

"Hey, they're only in here for another three months, that's it."

For someone who had such a bad start to their pregnancy, I'm happy to say after leaving and then graduating from school it seems to have calmed her. Bella is now healthy and glowing. Where she still gets tired easily, it's not as bad as it was.

"We could always have another after these two," I declare loving having her pregnant.

"Hey now, let's just see how we do with two."

Leaning down, I kiss her before we walk around the house.

"Oh, I like this!" Bella exclaims as she walks into a bedroom. "Look, it has a Jack and Jill bath leading to the other bedroom, and a balcony." She tells me and I smile as her face lights up. "Oh wow, I think the babies would like this bedroom too!"

Moving to her, I place my hand on her tummy as I crouch down. "Do daddy's baby boy and baby girl like this room?" I ask her tummy and quickly get a few kicks as a reply and I chuckle kissing them. "They like it," I say looking up at Bella, who rolls her eyes.

"They like the sound of your voice, and why are you so sure there is one of each sex?" she asks raising her eyebrow at me.

"Because," I say as I stand up. "You told me that's what they are, and I believe in a mother's intuition."

Bella rolls her eyes. "We could always find out," she says shyly as we walk to the next room.

We enter the master bedroom and look around.

"Nope, you said you wanted it to be a surprise so that's what we're going to do."

"I like this place," Bella says as she walks around the room.

"So, we'll book a second visit to look at the house in the evening?"

Bella bobs her head and we walk back down to the overly chirpy real estate agent.

After making a booking to come over again late in the evening, we head out. If there's one thing I have learned through listening to people, is that when you buy a new home, visit the place at different times of the day. It's the only way to get a real feeling of the house and the area. You know if you're about to move into something that seems quiet until the lights go out and it turns into a party zone.

It's a week later when we go back to see the house and just like the last time, the area is quiet.

"So, Mina, what are your thoughts?" I ask loving this house. Out of all the others we have looked at, this place feels like home.

"I like it," Bella says biting her lip making me smile.

"Should we put an offer on it then?"

Bella bobs her head and I pull her into my chest hugging her close to me. Kissing her deeply, I hope this will be the first of many make out sessions we have in this home.

"Debbie, we would like to make an offer," I say to the estate agent who looks pleased.

The next few days go by with both Bella and me staying at Tia's. We spend our time waiting for the call from Debbie, even sleeping with the cell phone between us. It is late on the fourth night when she finally calls.

"Hello, this is Edward," I say as the feelings of worry rush into my thoughts. We offered well under the asking price, so there is a chance they will refuse our offer.

"Edward, Mr. Martin has agreed to the sale, as long as it's completed quickly."

Letting out the breath I was holding, I smile. "It can be completed as fast as he wants," I say with a smile.

"Okay. If you drop in tomorrow we will complete all of the paperwork. Can you come in first thing?"

"Yes, we'll be there," I say.

After saying the normal goodbyes, I click end on the phone and smile back at a beaming Bella.

"We're buying the house!" she yells as she hugs me. "We're buying the house and having two babies," she sighs against me and I chuckle at the lightness in her voice.

"We are."

Pulling back from her, I move her up so she's above me, straddling my lap. Running my hands up and down her legs, I look into her eyes. "I love you," I say as I move kissing her deeply. It doesn't take us long to get naked and me to be buried deep inside of her.

We have made love many times these past few weeks, but it's unbelievable to me each time. The fact that I feel this intense and perfect each time we join amazes me, it's beyond perfection. We reach our climax together and I roll her softly onto her back and start to rub her legs.

"Baby, that was something," I say kissing her lips.

She mumbles as her eyes close and I get out of bed, to get a washcloth to clean her up as she sleeps soundly.

The next day, we sign our names on the paperwork for the house. Even with Bella saying her name shouldn't be on the deed, I know it should. This is our home. Therefore, both of our names will be on it. After the paperwork is completed, I take her back to my house for one last but very special meal.

Helping her to sit, I don't feel nervous. My hand goes into my pocket and I feel the ring box.

"Okay, the reason I have made you come here to my kitchen instead of going to a restaurant is because I want to ask you to marry me in the place I first saw you." Bending on one knee, I continue to look her in the eyes. "This is the place my heart left my body and found a home with you."

Bella just looks at me in shock as her eyes fill with tears.

"Mina, you are the love of my life, and I am so grateful that I have found you. We are buying a house and having two beautiful babies together, will you add to this happy time by becoming my wife?"

Bella bobs her head and I can just make out the 'yes' behind her sobs.

"I hope these are happy tears?" I ask reaching out to stroke the tears from her face.

"They are," she stutters out and I smile kissing her lips as I bring out the ring.

"We're really doing this; you're going to become my wife?"

"Yes," she states clearly this time.

"I just can't believe how this has all come together," I tell her.

Kissing her again, I feel happier than I have ever felt before.

 **~MSG~**

The weeks pass almost in a blur. Mike Newton ended up being charged with so many infractions there is no education board here or anywhere else that would hire him. As for the legal side of things, he was given three years in prison. Turns out the Judge didn't take too kindly to his or his daughter's behavior. He was using kids at school to settle any past issues he had with their parents and she was using her father's power to bully and intimidate other students whom she did not like. Talking of the spoiled princess, she was given two years in prison and several of her fellow classmates received eighteen-month sentences. Kate, mother of Lauren, and the other kids' parents went to the news stations and papers about how their children were sent to jail for just being a little unkind to their classmates. They were sobbing and moaning and thought others would support them. Thankfully, it didn't turn out that way, and many people around the world rejoiced in their kids' punishment. Seemingly most agreed this was the best course of action to teach them a lesson.

Turns out there were more than one case of beatings and several cases of extortion among Kate and the other bullies. In court, they even tried to dirty my relationship with Bella, but with the aid of Tanya and her law firm that was quickly settled by a lawsuit of our own for slander.

To say I am more than ready to move away from this town would be an understatement. Thank God today is moving day!

"Here you go, Mina," I say handing her the keys. She bites her lip as she unlocks the door. As the door swings open, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her inside.

"Honey, I'm getting too big for you to do this!" She yells with a giggle as she clings to me.

"Hush, Mina, I've got you," I say kissing her lips as I make my way into the living room. Placing her gently down, I can see the broad smile on her face. Despite closing on the house four weeks ago, this is the first time she's seen it because we started decorating it immediately Due to the paint fumes, she has not been able to stop by until today.

"This looks amazing," she says.

Barely holding back my chuckle, I watch her run—well—waddle off, and I follow her heading toward the kitchen.

"I love this so much, thank you," she bursts out hugging me.

"Does this mean you're ready to move in with me?" I ask not even trying to hide the hope in my voice.

Bella shakes her head giving me a grin that stops me and instantly makes me worry.

"Not until I am Mrs. Cullen," she says and I raise my brow at her.

"So Friday then?"

She giggles but nods at me, but I still pout back at her.

"Come on, it's only two days away, hell we are getting married forty-eight hours from now," she says.

"I just wanted my first night here to be your first night here too," I say wiggling my brows at her.

"You could also stay at Tia's with me tonight and then it'll just be tomorrow night to get over."

Sighing, I lean forward and kiss her. "I best call Jasper to see if he'll put me up tomorrow night then," I say.

Bella rolls her eyes before taking my hand as we walk through what is now our home.

"Mina, our first night will be here together. This is our place, our family home."

She bobs her head at me, looking happy.

 **~MSG~**

"Any sign of them?" I ask Emmett as he hovers at the church door.

"No, fuck," he says pulling his hair. "How can they miss their own daughter's wedding?"

Shaking my head, I don't know how to answer that question. As a father, I have no idea because no matter what Emmett had done I would never miss a moment like this in his life.

"Do you think this is going to crush her?" he asks with his head down.

"I hope not, but we'd be stupid not to think she won't be hurt, even if she expects them to not show up."

Emmett just bobs his head and turns looking at me. "Looking good, Dad," he smirks at me and I give him a grin.

"Thanks."

"I miss our chats," he carries on sounding very much like he used to when he was a little boy.

"I do too, Em, but you know I'm here for you no matter what?"

"I know, Dad."

He looks out as a car pulls up. "My woman's here. Talk to you soon, Dad," he says moving quickly down the stairs to help Rose out of the car.

Standing on the step, I watch them chat and kiss. Where I'm still not on the whole Rose and Emmett together forever ship, I can see that they do bring the best out in each other. These past few months of their relationship being out in the open, Emmett has started to act older. He's now following the road to becoming a Veterinarian. He's even started doing a few early online courses, as well as volunteering at the local animal shelter. To top it all off, he has gotten a part-time job. He said that even if Rose said she was happy to support him in college, he wants to contribute financially to their home life. Of course, I offered to help, but he refused my money to help him make a life with his woman. His college tuition is fully covered, from the trust fund that my parents had left him.

Rose, on the other hand, seems to have lost a few years and now seems to be reliving her twenties. It's really not a bad thing. I think Emmett sparked her need to live a little.

The next car pulls up and Alice and Jasper get out both giving me a smile. "She's about to arrive, so get inside."

Bobbing my head, I take one last look around for Renee and Charlie. Bella had invited them, but they never responded to the email, not that I expected them to, but, nonetheless, I had held out hope.

As my eyes move along the road, I see the car that holds Tia, Garrett, and Bella.

"Come on, Emmett," I yell getting his attention.

He helps Rose up the stairs as they all follow me inside. Most people would think it's crazy that we're having a wedding in a church in which only eight people are attending including the bride and groom. But, Mina wanted a church wedding and I would gladly do anything to make her happy.

Hearing someone walking toward us, I turn to see Garrett. He gives me a quick smile and sits down next to Rose.

"Are you ready?" the Reverend asks and I nod.

The wedding march starts and my head turns back to see Tia walking Bella down the aisle.

Bella's wearing a midnight blue knee length dress, and I love the way it highlights her—our—beautiful bump.

Tia puts Bella's hand in mine and gives me a kiss on the cheek as she moves to stand on Bella's other side. Pulling her close to me, I place my hand on the baby bump trailing my thumb over our babies. Her hand moves to cover mine and I kiss her neck as the reverend starts to talk to everyone.

We chose to have a simple service without a lot of songs and readings. The whole ceremony is over fairly quickly, but it's something I'll cherish forever. After thanking the Reverend, we walk out with the rest of our party.

We all head to the home Bella and I will share, where we enjoy a catered meal and spend the rest of the night playing games, and talking.

Everyone leaves Bella and me around ten and I put on slow music.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" I ask with my hand out for her to take.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen," she says as she moves into my arms.

"I think I like calling you Mrs. Cullen, but I think Mina's still going to be my favorite nickname for you," I tell her as I run my hands up her back and into her hair.

"It's my favorite too," she says as she stands on her tiptoes to kiss my lips.

My hand rests on her ass as we pull apart. The next few hours pass kissing as we dance. It's just after midnight when I take her to our bed and we share our first night as husband and wife.

 **~MSG~**

Bella and I quickly get into a routine of me heading off to work and her studying in our home office. She meets me at lunch time, and thankfully everyone I work with loves her. They're always hovering over her and her bump. After lunch, she heads out and spends time with Emmett at his and Rose's house. He drives her home, where she always makes a wonderful dinner for us. The rest of our nights are spent with the both of us hugging and talking to the babies.

Every other weekend Emmett and I get together for guy time, then the next day everyone comes over. Bella spends her time between Tia and the girls. Tia has really become a mother figure for Bella, and I'm happy to see that Rose and Alice have become more like sisters.

Right now, Bella and I are hugging in bed. She huffs as she turns. There're only three more weeks until her due date, and the babies are always moving around.

"Mina?" I say with a groan.

"Sorry honey, I think I'm going to have a bath. My back is killing me," she says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

Sitting up, I rub her back but she moves away from me.

"Sorry, honey, it just really hurts," she says looking at me with tears in her eyes.

Watching as her face changes, I know she's been hit with some additional pain.

"Are the babies coming?" I ask feeling more awake than I was previous.

"I don't think so, my abdomen is fine, and it's just my back. It's so sore and the aching seems to last for a few minutes, then dulls to just an uncomfortable PAIN," as she says the word 'pain' her voice goes up, and I watch as she starts to pant.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital to be checked over," I say as I get out of bed.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine after a bath."

Giving her a look to say I am not giving her a choice, she sighs but thankfully gets dressed.

By the time we arrive at the hospital, Bella's pain has increased but is centralized in her lower back. This means the entire car ride has been an uncomfortable experience for her. After witnessing her pain, I'm even surer she's in labor and our babies are coming into this world very soon.

After getting Bella registered, I help her get changed as we wait for the doctor to come and examine her. The nurses put a monitor on her abdomen to keep an eye on the babies and see if there're any contractions. Watching, I see our babies' heartbeats, but the contraction monitor stays low and steady not even going above ten.

"Hi, Bella, let's see what's going on," the doctor says as he places his hand on her abdomen and frowns.

"Where's the pain, Bella?" he asks softly and a nurse seemingly rolls her eyes looking at her watch.

"In my back," Bella sobs out.

"Mary, get some pain medication for Mrs. Cullen," he says and the nurse gives him a look.

The nurse stands there as if she's questioning his authority and he turns and looks at her. "I've seen Bella a few times now and we have previously talked about pain control during labor being what she wants."

"But?" The nurse stutters before shaking her head and walking out.

"I'm just going to take a peek at things and see how you are doing," he says moving down. Holding Bella's hand, I wink at her as the doctor examines her.

"Well I'll be damned, you are six centimeters dilated and going well."

"What?" Bella says looking at him. "But ..." she stutters pointing at the monitor.

"Some women get contractions in their lower back. Sadly, it's harder to monitor them, so you're going to have to tell us when you feel the pain."

The nurse walks back in. "Well, Mary, Bella is dilated to six centimeters. I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing the babies in a few hours. Hook up her pain relief and then transform this room into a delivery room." He turns away from the nurse who's now standing with her mouth open like a fish. "Bella, Edward, I'll be back to see you in a half hour," he says before walking out.

"Hear that, Mina, our babies will be here soon," I say smiling at her as I ignore the nurse.

Bella and I watch as things are moved around and this becomes a delivery room. I call everyone starting with Emmett. After talking to him, I call Tia, and then Alice.

"Edward, I feel the need to push, but it's too early, right? We've only been here over an hour," Bella says as she scrunches her face up.

"Call Dr. Scott, please. Bella says she needs to push."

"You can't rush this; they're babies they will come when they are ready." The nurse replies in a harsh tone and I move so I'm facing her.

"I asked you to get him, now DO IT."

The nurse is barely gone when the door opens and Dr. Scott walks in.

"How are things going?" he says looking around the room with a frown.

"I feel the need to push, but I'm not," Bella tells him while panting.

"I just sent the nurse to find you," I add and he bobs his head keeping a smile on his face.

"Let's take a look," he says and I hold Bella's hand.

"Someone's in a hurry," he chuckles as he looks up at us.

"Your water hasn't ruptured yet, but I have a feeling once it breaks your babies will quickly follow. But for now don't do a thing, just keep panting," he says standing up. He hurries over to the door. "I need help in here, two births coming fast," he yells and comes back in.

"Let me get everything set up and wash my hands and then we're good to go," he says as he moves quickly around the room.

Bella looks from him to the door where a light can be seen blinking and then back to him.

"That's my get in here now alert, it's much better than a bell," he chuckles as a team of nurses' walks in ready to go.

After an adjustment to the table, he looks up. "Bella, my dear you can start pushing."

With Bella's first push, there's the sound of a rush of fluid as her water breaks. This is quickly followed by Dr. Scott declaring that baby one's head is out.

"Here's baby one, a little boy, for Mommy and Daddy," he says holding him up.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

Bobbing my head as I try to process the amazement of what has just happened. As soon as I cut our son's cord, he's whisked away to get cleaned up and looked over. He scores nine on the Apgar score and weighs five pounds and six ounces.

The Pediatrician says as he places him on Bella's chest.

"He's beautiful," Bella whispers before wincing. "Edward, take him," she says and I pick him up holding him close as I watch our second baby come into the world.

"Ah, and now we meet the little miss," Dr. Scott says holding our second baby up.

Placing our son back on Bella's chest, I cut the cord for our daughter. As the doctor looks her over, I stand here looking at my son and my wife.

"She did great too Mom and Dad. She scored a nine like her brother, but she only weighs five pounds."

I pick up our son as our daughter is placed on Bella's chest. As quickly as they arrived, the team leaves after Dr. Scott cleans Bella up.

"You have some friends waiting, how about I let them in an hour from now? That'll give the four of you some alone time?"

"I bob my head at him without taking my eyes off of my family. "Thank you, Dr. Scott," I say as I hear him walk out the room.

As both our son and daughter seem happy to sleep, we place them down in their plastic bassinets. After calling a nurse, I help Bella to the shower. Once she's dressed, we come back out and they're both still sleeping but the room is back to a regular room and all of the delivery equipment is gone. Bella and I sit and watch the babies sleep.

"So what did you have?" Emmett asks as he walks in.

"An Elephant," I say to him making him glare at me as the others laugh.

"Do I have brothers or sisters?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

Emmett looks at me and the girls look happy.

"Yes, what?" he says looking at the babies as everyone finishes walking in and saying hello.

"Yes, you have both a brother and a sister," I state.

"Have you picked out their names yet?" Tia asks.

"Yes, we have. This strapping young man's name is Matthew Carlisle Cullen," Bella says and looks to me with her hand on Matthew's chest.

"And this little princess is Lucy Esme Cullen," I say finishing it off for her.

Wrapping my arm around Bella, I lean down and kiss her head as everyone coos over the babies.

Everyone stays for just over an hour, before leaving when the babies both start wanting to be fed.

Lying next to Bella, I enjoy watching her nurse our babies. Now to finish out my vision from when I first met her, we just need to have another baby and get a dog. After all, that's what I saw when I looked into Bella's eyes for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are wrapping up nicely, and the epilogue is completed and ready to go to the final read through. I (Kasi) am very sorry for the HUGE delay in getting the final part of the story to you. My daughter is doing better and we finally have a diagnosis so we know what we are battling. Thank you all again for all your kind words, thoughts and prayers.  
We will (OF COURSE) be posting a HALLOWEEN story, like we do each year. This year it is called Nightmare, and it is a serial killer story, based loosely on Jack The Ripper, as requested by a couple of our loyal readers. We will also be starting to post a story called "What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay There." We have Charlie's Voice that will post in November. We have Chimera, which we intend to start posting by the years end. We have Ms. Swan: Assistant, Dancer & Escort, which will start posting soon. We have so many things going on, stay tuned and there will be a ton of stuff to read from us very soon.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well here it is, another ending to a WeeKittyAndTAT story. Thank you all for coming along on this ride with us. Stay tuned there are many things coming to you starting soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Seven years later**

"Matthew, Lucy, Gabriel, Deacon, Ana, come on," I yell, as I stand at the car door. Thankfully, my two seven-year-olds come out followed by my three four-year-olds. Matthew and Lucy were only two when I approached Bella about having another kid. We had already gotten a family dog, Teddy.

When we set about trying we were only looking for one more but were surprised again to find that this time we were having triplets. Our little triple threat came five weeks early, but thankfully all very healthy.

"Why do we need to rush?" my baby girl Ana asks. She is the spitting image of her mother making me have a soft spot for her.

"Because your brother's graduation starts soon, so we need to get out of here."

She hums and holds her hands up for me to place her into her car seat.

Her two brothers come out pouting at each other. "Knock it off, or else," I say as they reach the car. They're only four and already are giving me gray hair. As soon as my mind thinks about my graying hair, my hand goes there and starts pulling it.

"Hey now, no pulling that sexy hair out," Bella says as she joins the kids and me.

"Teddy, get in," she says letting the leash go so that he can get into the car.

"Love you, Mina," I say kissing her as I walk her around to her side. Even after all these years, I still have the need to touch her all the time. My love for her has only grown, as the days have passed.

Bella has managed to raise our family, being a homemaker, wife and mother as well as having completed her college catering courses online. She just started looking for a job knowing that our babies will start kindergarten in the fall.

After dropping Teddy off at our dog sitter, I drive us to the college grounds. Bella and I are so happy that Emmett has become a Veterinarian. He really has put in a lot of work and it wasn't always easy for him. Rose and Emmett married five years ago that was quickly followed by the birth of their daughter, Faith. Due to her age, Rose's pregnancy was filled will complications. Faith was born, four weeks early weighing five pounds three ounces. There was a problem with her heart, but we were told that was common in children with Down's syndrome. Rose and Emmett chose not to have any more children, mainly because Faith has been in and out of the hospital, due to one illness or another, but she is a fighter.

Sadly that's not where their only problems were. Unlike Bella and I, who were accepted quite quickly, it took longer for them, and many people blame Rose and her age on Faith having Down's Syndrome. To men, it's all hateful and pointless to say to someone, but people are mean. Faith is here just the way she is meant to be and nothing can change that.

I'm proud to say that no matter what hate has been put towards them, they've kept their heads high.

Jasper and Alice also had children, two of them. They're little horrors, as much as I hate saying it, it's true. Alice lets them get away with murder and they still stomp their feet and yell to get what they want and they're six and five.

Tia and Garrett got married, three years ago and have become foster parents, which they are damn good at. Over the years, I have been most grateful for them. Bella's parents have never come back into her Garrett is always on hand for her to talk to—me, too of course—and Tia is very much her mother and our children's grandmother.

We pull up at the gas station to get gas. Smiling as I walk in, I know it's sad and it's almost eight years later, but I can't help but feel happy when I walk in and see Newton. There he is in all of his gas station attendant glory, standing behind the counter looking closer to seventy than the forty-six he is.

"Hi, Newton," I say and he looks up at me and huffs. "Had to gas up, me and my big happy family are off to the college. Today is Emmett's graduation, he's becoming a veterinarian. Isn't that awesome how successful he is?"

Newton nods.

"Oh hey speaking of kids, how's Kate?"

Newton smiles at me, but I know it's forced. Not that I'm surprised, she's like her father. Time has not been kind to her, she has not aged well. Even putting that aside, she has not been able to keep a job so far. Despite getting sent to jail for bullying, it didn't teach her anything.

"She's good," he says a little meekly. "You've gotten another high school girl pregnant, yet?" He snarls at me, and this is why I enjoy this so much because he just can't let it go.

"Bella's no longer a schoolgirl and we decided that having five children was enough, for now," I say grinning at him. Putting down the money for the gas, I wave and give him a big ass silly grin.

Getting in the vehicle with a big smile, Bella frowns at me. "Can't you just use your card to pay for gas at the pump?"

Shaking my head, I smile even bigger at her. "Nope, I can't, besides he's a ..." Looking at the kids, I cut myself off. "He still hasn't apologized to you or Emmett, and ... I shouldn't need to use my card just so I don't have to see him. We were here first."

"You know you see him all the time, that's what's making him age so much."

Turning slightly to look at her, I point to my own gray hair. "It's called getting old."

"Yes, but you're aging better than him."

Laughing loudly, I smirk and tilt my head a little. "Mina, that doesn't take much nor would it, be too hard to do."

We arrive at the college and I open the door letting the kids out before walking around for Bella.

Holding her hand, we walk into the hall and quickly find Rose and Faith. Moving to them, we all sit in the same row.

"How has he been?" I ask knowing that Emmett finished at the top of his class and has been feeling a little nervous about finally finishing school.

"Still a nervous wreck," she chuckles.

"Uncle Teddy," Faith says as she hugs me.

"Hi," Alice says as she, Jasper, Brad, and Sally all sit down. Next in are Tia and Garrett. We all laugh and talk until the Dean walks onto the stage and the ceremony begins.

After the boring part, the names start being called and we all cheer as Emmet gets up on stage. Knowing if I am truthful, eight years ago when I was told that he wasn't going to graduate, I never imaged this day would come. I never thought Emmett would have a career other than football, but then a beautiful, kind, and sweet girl came into our lives. She changed both Emmett and me forever. No matter what, I will never regret falling in love that first day with my son's girlfriend.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for taking this journey with us. Let us know what you think of the story now that it's complete.**

 **Upcoming Story Teasers: Both will be posted before November 5th.**  
 **Nightmare**  
 **Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose and he calls himself Sent From Hell. Edward is a little strange and his past is jaded. He's let his crush on Bella be known, but she's scared of his unknown past. When Bella is hunted down, will Edward be her saving grace or will he be Sent From Hell?**

 **Charlie's Voice**  
 **Summary: Edward Cullen moves home after the mother of his son leaves them. Meeting Dr. Swan is a bit of a shock, because she's not who he was expecting. Edward learns from the new doctor and she enlists his help in starting an informational blog. Charlie's Voice and little Charlie himself bring these two closer than either of them bargained for.**


End file.
